The Red Queen meets The Black King
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Madison Sutcliff is the adopted daughter of Grell after becoming a death reaper. After a mission she accidentally gains the interest of demon Ciel Phantomhive. What's a girl to do with a crazed "mother" and a possessive demon kidnaps her. However a new type of trouble comes after her to be a Trancy Bride. Ciel with do everything in his power to protect his bride from Alois Trancy.
1. Chapter 1

Madison Knight smiled softly petting a large white husky dog on it's back enjoying the cold winter's evening by walking through the park, it's so peaceful without anyone there to cause any sort of ruckus or disturbing the peace. Walking deeper into the park's large forest the husky dog ran around the place barking happily wagging her tail looking towards's her mistress with large plafuly baby blue eyes. Chuckling softly Madison bend down picking up a long thick stick from the ground before throwing it causing the dog to bark with excitment bolting into the forest even more.

"Be careful Lollie!" Shouting out towards the dog Madison sighed softly following after the hyperactive dog deeper into the forest, it's rather dark with a few spooky noises but that's never bothered nor scared the chocolate brown haired thirteen year old once. It's rather pointless to be scared of the forest although people did claim demon's and other supernatural creatures roamed around the forest once the sun has fully set. Demon's and other supernatural creatures eh? Sounds like a teenager came up with that story to scared small children for kicks, nightmare-ish terror's of the night walking through a forest is so hilarious especially when tonight is Friday the 13th. Two nights in a whole year that's hell's gates to open sending evil to the land of the living to torment human's, such utter bullshit. Trying living with two step siblings that is an asshole and a spoiled barbie bitch. Sadly Madison's real mother had died from getting run over by a car while walking towards the car with a trolleyful of groceries while cooeing down to her four month year old daughter. The police reported is a hit and run, the culprit has never be apprehended nor had the police found the vechile that hit her mother. Father went into a mild depression afterwards from loosing he's beloved wife also tried to raise a little four month old baby daughter as a single father, they struggled with money for awhile as he went out of work to be a stay at home father...until her met "her". Kylie Smith is a horrible nasty abusive step mother with a heart of ice, never once shown affection, love, comfort or concern towards her step daughter. Both of her children were spoiled rotten litte pricks that take great joy tourmenting their step sister, even had the guld to convince their step father to kill Lollie. Of course he refused saying she's a family dog also apart of the family if they like it or not. This morning they tried to force Lollie to drink a big bowl of bleach, of course Madison flipped at them until Kylie appeared and visiouslly slapped her step daughter across the face for accusing her children for attempting the kill the dog. Out of instint Madison grabbed a dark blue dog leash and called Lollie bolting out of the house with teary eyes, even ignored the loud worried shouting from her father who returned from work. One things for sure that once poor Madison returns home both Kylie and her children will "apologize" to her in a fake sweet innocent act. Such horrible fifthy creatures only usuing her poor father for money, a house to call their own, expensive clothings, make up, food, cars, motobikes and a life of luxury. Nothing more then boot lickers that ran to her father for money, disgusting low life human beings.

"Woof!" Lollie returned from the forest proudly holding onto the stick in it's mouth side ways, utter joy and excitment glowed in those innocent blue eyes.

"Good girl! Want to do it again?" Madison giggled slightly while scratching the dog's ears causing it's tail to wag faster then before also crouching down lowly nibbing her hand playfully. Dog's are such beautiful creatures, extremely loyal and protective of their masters. Even go to extreme measure's to insure the safety of their master's if they are treated right and loved, Lollie is a beautiful pure creature with enchanting blue eyes.

Throwing the stick harder then before it fling itself into the forest once again with a leaping dog running after it, giggling Madison continue to follow the dog before freezing in shock as a gun fire echoed through the area along with a whimper of pain.

Bang! Another gun fire echoed through the forest once again scaring birds from their trees nesting for the night.

"Lollie!" Screaming with terror Madison ran deeper into the forest ignoring the tree branches slicing her right cheek and tearing bits of her warm winter clothes. Terror and worry swelled up in her heart, is Lollie alright? Leaping over a fallen log Madison entered the clearing with a look of shell shock at the scene in front of her. Lollie laid on the ground with two wounds with blood slowly pouring onto the ground while the dog done a weak whimper of pain, standing a few feet away from the injuried dog is none other than Kylie holding onto a small pistol with a grin of pure insanity.

"Damn mutt why won't you die already!" Kylie screeched aiming the gun towards the dog's forehead.

"No!" Leaping forward Madison tried to grab the gun out of Kylie's hand, scratching the woman's hand to the point of fresh blood pouring out of the wound. Howling with pain the woman used her free hand once again slapping the poor brown haired, red eyed girl onto the ground. Madison yelped with pain falling onto the ground nursing her red cheek which is already bruised. With utter hatred the woman kicked Madison in the gut causing the girl to screamed slightly coughing up saliva mixed with droplette's of crimson red blood.

"You stupid pathetic bitch how dare you harm me! Your own step mother and this is how I get thanked for putting up with you!" Kylie once again visiously kicked the girl to the rib's hearing a small cracking noise along with a loud scream of agnony while Madison clenched onto her right rib cage.

"Leave us alone please!" Madison cried out with tear's mixing with her own blood that slowly dripped down onto her chin.

"No I'd rather kill two birds with one stone." Kylie flipped her extremely dead bleach blonde hair over her shoulder with a smug look. Circling the poor girl she done a mocking "tsk" noise over again with a preditor glint inside her emerald green eyes. If that heavy made got anymore heavier it would drop her face down from the large amount of weight, ugly wannbie barbie doll super modle shank bitch.

"Madison Madison Madison. You are so much like you dear mother even with that look of pure hatred and terror, so much like her it sickens me to even look at you!" Kylie spat angrily placing her foot onto the whimpering girl's head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to hear my dirty little secret?" Crouching down the woman whispered with great pleasure also accompishment.

"I am the one who killed your mother tweleve years ago! Walking out of the store pushing a trolley while smiling down at you as an infant, made me sick to see how happy she was also that look of complete love. She stole your father away from me during high school, me! The most poppular and beautiful girl in the entire school and she the quiet little book worm stole the man I loved! All she cared about was becoming a doctor to help people, even dressed like a nerd with baggy clothes, those revolting glasses and long turtle neck shirts! Vince was surppose to ask me to the prom but no he asked your mother insteed!" Kylie screeched kicking Madison's temple hard.

"End of high school on graduation he asked her to marry him! Of course being the slut she is she agreed. He even allowed her to study in collage, do you know what I done after high school? Fucking flipping burger's in a fast food resturant! Even met a nice man who claimed he loved me and for what left me four months pregnant with twins while running off with a super modle! For years I was alone until bumping into your mother and father again in a fancy expensive resturant to celebrate the news, she was pregnant with you! I knew what I had to do when I saw her." Kylie done a small giggle gently placing a hand onto Madison's cheek causing her to flinch.

"I drove around the shops carpark gaining speed before shooting towards her! It felt so wonderful to see her body flip over the car while in an act of love and bravery push the trolley away from the car with you in it. Blood coated my car red along with a cracked windscrene, when the bystanders screamed I took off. Dumped the car and went to the shops in a taxi to see your poor father crying while holding you close. The ambulance took your dead mother to the mourge, do you know how long I waited to be beside your father? Since primary school. Snaking my way into he's heart was fairly easy, he needed a wife and you needed a mother. So that's the story of how I killed your mother. How I killed Ana Knight." Kylie smirked while stepped backwards a few feet before picking the gun up from the ground.

"...You killed my mother." Madison whispered with more tears.

"As I said before she stole him from me so I got my revenge before claiming what's mine back."

"Monster." Whispering in a low weak voice trembling slightly in pain, sadness, anger and heart break.

"That I am. That I am. Now "honey" I am afraid it's time for you to be join Ana, don't worry I'll make sure to take care of your father. He's in safe hands, bye bye Madison!" Kylie chirped happily aiming for Madison's forehead.

Bang!

Dog barked angrily before whimpering in pain then silence.

Madison's eyes went wide with shock along with Kylie's as Lollie in an act of bravery leaped forward taking the shot insteed of her mistress, falling onto the ground heavily the dog's blue eyes turned dim and lifeless while protectively laying ontop of her mistress's body using herself as a sheild. The bullet had went through the dog's skull causing blood to pour freely down staining it's beautiful white fur. Madison shook before screaming louder than before with greif and shock, tear's continued to pour down her face like a river. Lollie had sacrifed herself to protect her. Kylie's face slowly turned into a soul scolding look.

"Fucking mutt!"

"...No Lollie." Madison cried harder as an image of a puppy's head popping out of a box yapping happily with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth with a big pretty dark blue ribbon tied around it's neck. The look of great joy it gave when a small seven year old Madison squealed equally happy hugging the puppy close with tear's of happiness rolling down her face, they had a strong bond. They looked out for each other, shared the same bed, walked to the park daily, sneak bacon under the table for the dog, had a small wrestiling match to get the dog inside the bathtub and Lollie would loyally stay at her side during those dark hours, even licked the tear's away from Madison's cheeks. Lollie is...gone.

"Help me someone! Help me!" Madison screamed out loudly then her plead's of help were cut short but Kylie pointing the gun to her forehead with a look of hatred.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

BANG!

Madison's eyes remaind open with a lifeless look, blood oozed down from her forehead down the bridge of her mixed with blood and dirt while the girl laid lifeless on the ground with Lollie's dead body still ontop of her, Kylie shortly left after dragging the lifeless body of her dead step daughter deeper into the forest. With a powerful kick the blonde watched with great pride as the brown haired girl's body along with the dog's tumbled down a cliff down onto a large patch of dandelion seeds. Leaving the crime scene with the murder weapon Kylie vanished leaving the dead body alone.

_"Maybe I can finall find peace." _

"My such a beautiful little girl, pity she would have grown up as a fine young lady." Grell Sutcliff appeared out of the blue weilding he's death sycthe over he's shoulder tsking while looking down at the girl's corpse. He's job was to reaper human's souls not animal's so the animal reaper would deal with the brave dog later. Sighing the flamboyant reaper turned he's death sycthe on and cut the girl's throat slightly watching the girl's cinamatic record play before he's eyes. Grell's eyes soften watching the girl's girl roll infront of him, so much suffering, betrayal, abuse, hate and tear's were the main thing in this girl's life. Once it came to an end Grell pouted slightly tapping a gloved finger on the bottom of he's lips before smirking showing of shark like teeth.

"William did say that we were running short on staff on the Dispatch department, this girl might be exactly what he's been looking for! Grell you sweet beautiful woman you're so smart!" Grell bent down using two finger's gently closing Madison's eyes.

"Miss Madison Knight you are now a apprentice death reaper." Grell smiled as he pressed two finger's onto the girl's cold forehead slowly bringing it up before you know it a light golden ball appeared. With a motherly smile Grell cradled the glowing ball to he's chest cooeing happily at the girl's soul before clicking he's finger's together opening a portal.

"Hmm Madison is a nice name so I am keeping it. Your new name is Madison Sutcliff, my daughter!" Grell squealed happily thinking of all the "mother" and daughter things they were going to do before he entered the portal leaving the bodies alone. Maybe Madison will find some sort of peace as a Grim Reaper, only time will tell.

**Aurthor's Note**

_I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, if you notice any please inform me. _

_I am writing my first Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) fanfiction so please be nice, I am new to the world of Black Butler. Love the anime and love the manga! _

_Madison is going to be a Death Reaper under the guidance of Grell as he's "daughter" and he's going to be extremely protective like...scary protective. _

_Madison's going to be paired up with Ciel Phantomhive cause I think he's cute XD There's going to be alot of drama also so no one's going to be disappointed and leave you all on the ends of your seats. _

_As for a death scythe I' am going to let you vote on it. It's either going to be: _

_. A scythe _

_. Twin scythe's _

_. Guns_

_. A whip _

_. Katana sword_

_. An odd scythe (come on people like a shovel or something...frying pan!)_

_. Bow an arrow_

_Or something along those lines but idea's would be nice...Or she can be like Grell and have a chainsaw O.O' Mother like daughter. _

_I am sorry to anyone how hate's animal cruelity, I hate it too. But I sort of pictured this in my head, it's a last minute sort of thing. Sorry but if I get any sort of idea I write it down in a book or write it down on wordpad so I never forget it. _

_Well I don't own Black Butler or any of it's character's, if I did then it would totally suck! I only own this story plot, Madison, Lollie and Kylie. _

_I thank you for reading this story and please review and comment please. Also no flames or hate mail, don't like it then don't read it. _

_Lil Blue Rose :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

After becoming a full fledged apprentice Death Reaper the small Sutcliff girl worked hard on training also learning how to correctly do the required amount of paperwork under the careful eye of William T Spears. It wasn't that diffcult to do even with the short cuts that William taught her which made things more easier to do, honestly it's that easy a child could do it. However her mother always managed to screw up a few parts on the paperwork given, it's a miracle things worked so smoothly here without him causing a panic in the system. Training on the other has is rather brutal even with Grell's chainsaw slashing bits of clothing also more then mone time accidentlly cut her arms or chest, of course seeing he's daughter bleed Grell started panicing in a over dramatic way. Madison takes frequent vists to the infirmary to get patched up, the doctor on the other hand doesn't complain actually enjoying the girl's visits. Grell would pace up and down the hallways biting he's finger nails in a nervous way muttering about "I' am a terrible mother" or "Should I go in there? My baby is injured! What will William say if he finds out!" turnes into a nervous reck until Madison walks out with a large pleasant smile. A few days later this happens all over again when Grell turns insane during their training with a crazed lust of blood glistening in he's green eyes. William's not pleasant to read the report of the girl's visits to the infirmary on a weekly basis, not pleased at all. Turns out that little Madison Sutcliff has snaked her way into all of the Death Reaper's hearts, each of them adored the little girl like a sister, daughter or grandaughter. Grell found it cute but still glares at them in a over protective motherly way.

"Madison honey are you in here?" Grell slammed open he's daughter's bedroom door with a giant excited smile.

"In a minute mother, I am just getting dressed." Madison called out from the bathroom buttoning up some button's on a cute black dress jacket. Grell nods understanding that beauty takes up a hell of a lot of time, himself takes about a whole hour to get ready every single day to look stunning for William.

"I got some exciting new's darling, turns out after begging William he finally agreed for you to accompany me to the human world. Mummy's going to teach her baby how to reap souls tonight isn't that exciting!" Grell squealed falling down onto a neatly made bed rolling onto he's stomach. He's so happy to spend some more time with he's daughter, teaching her to ropes on becoming a great beautiful reaper like himself. Also it might be a good idea to teach Madison how to use the hottie radar he uses to find extremely attractive men without trying. Ah the joy's of being a mother, it's almost like taking your child to their first day of school. Grel fluttered a hand near he's face fighting back tear's of pride at the thought of Madison reaping her first soul, aww he's so proud of that little dear.

"Really? Wow that's quit some news, it's been months since I've been to the human world rather than training or doing paperwork for Mr Spears. Should I wear anything special?" Walking out of the bathroom adjusting a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck Madison grinned.

"*Squeals* No you look so stunning dressed in that adorable outfit, mummy's baby looks so cute in red!" Grell leaped off the bed pulling the blushing reaper into a bone crushing hug spinning them around the room.

"Mother!"

"Sorry!"

Madison pulled away from Grell fixing up her outfit from any creases from her jacket. Wearing a black lolita three layered skirted knee high dress with dark red trimming, a black dress jacket that touches her hips with a giant crimson red bow tied at the back, long black socks with a red ribbon tied at the front and a pair of black ankle high black one inch pair of boots. Madison's brown hair now has a dark red tint to it, also much to Grell's horror cut her hair until it rested on her shoulders with a blood red headband in. As for jewllery she had a pair of ruby red stud earrings in both ears and a thin red ribbon tied around her neck.

"My honey looks so beautiful! Oh slow down my beating heart before you burst out of my chest." Grell fanned himself once again fighting back tears.

"Mother your so embarrassing me." Madison moaned slipping on a ruby red ring on her finger before walking out of the room.

"Oh it's a mother's never ending to job to embarrass her children after all, dear there are more embarrassing moments in your future to come. Like a first crush, boyfriend, first date or someone you marry...let's forget that last part, no one's good enough to be with my little girl. He has to gain my approval before even touching one pretty hair on your head...Death!" Grell done he's werid symbol poking he's tongue out while Madison blushed beet red.

"No one would want to be with me anyway, I am too weird to have a boyfriend."

"Not true!" Grell shouted kicking William's door open before rushing into the room slamming both hands down onto he's desk while William raised an eyebrow.

"Sutcliff what have I told you about knocking before entering a room?"

"Will darling tell Madison that there is someone out there for her! She doesn't agree about being pretty enough to have a Romeo in her life!" Grell shouted in he's high pitch girly voice pointing accusingly towards the small girl.

William sighed rubbing he's temples before looking towards the small girl sitting on one of the chair's infront of he's desk.

"Madison."

"Eh? Sorry but it's true, I am not that pretty to look at. Too weird also strange for anyone to be with, they'll be ashamed to look at me...also I am adopted by that thing over there." Madison whispered the last part behind a hand pointing towards Grell, William smirked slightly as Grell tried to catch the last part but pouted childishly.

"Being weird isn't always a bad thing, makes a person more interesting. What ever that moron Grell has told you remember to be yourself and you'll end up doing great things. Like the legendary reaper Undertaker for example, he's strange but ended up doing great admirable things. Keep your chin up and walk tall, everybody is weird in their own way." William comforted the girl making Grell swoon shamelessly.

"Will darling your so sweet!"

"...However no one's more weird than you Sutcliff." William coldly said towards the older Sutcliff.

"Your so sexy when your acting so cold towards me dear."

Madison giggled slightly feeling more better, everyone is weird in their own way but no one beats Grell.

"Alright now here's your misson. There are two demon's in London that have been stealing souls that are meant to be reaped, those disgusting creatures have been in a thron in our side for years but all of a sudden they've returned. Your mission to to collect the souls before they do, the names, date and times are already present in your death list. Collect those souls before those filthy beasts do and return back quickly. If possible dispose of them to save other future reapers the trouble of doing it themselves. Grell and Madison Sutcliff be on high alert at all times. Grell you make sure to keep a close eye on Madion or there is going to be a harsh punishment towards yourself for endangering her life because of your foolishness. I'll personally handle it myself if anything tragic bestows upon her." William glared at Grell promising utter pain.

"Sure~ C'mon honey it's time for us to leave." Grell snatched her wrist dragging the confussed yet determind to collect these souls for Mr Spears. He's told her heaps of times about demons. Cruel and sadistic creatures that devour souls causing problems for them Death Reaper also forming contracts with humans to gain their souls. Demon's also have killed many Death Reaper's for no reason or because they stood in between them and the souls, digusting creatures only thinking about themselves. Grell even told her stories about this one demon named "Bassie" as he's lover and worked for some kid as he's butler a while ago during Jack the Ripper's time.

"Ok here we are! Darling get your death sycthe out." Grell smirked throwing he's chainsaw over his shoulder while opening a portal to lead them towards the human world. With a smirk Madison pulled off the red ruby ring before it's shape turned into her very own death scythe, a black bow an arrow with a red ruby in the center also the arrows are endless for all she had to do was pull it out of thin air. For close range she was issued a small dagger.

"Ohhh how exciting we are going on your very first misson!" Grell cried out happily as they entered through the portal.

"Oh William you are so cruel! Why didn't you tell us about this blasted rain? My hair is wet along with my make up dripping down my face!" Grell cried out to the sky unhappily leaping roof top to roof top with Madison approaching him slowly. Tonight is a cold miserbly night with cold rain pounding harshly against their soaked bodies, turns out it's the rainy season in London much to their disappointment also dismary. The cold rain's water has made Madison's hair stick to her face along with her clothes to her body, so much for reaping in dry clothes and weather.

"Mother how many more do we have left on the list?"

"One more darling!" Grell grinned.

They leaped over a few more roof tops before landing down onto the ground hiding in an alleyway that smelt revolting. The rain made small puddles everywhere on the ground, the rat's were soaked also. Grell made an ear piercing screeching sound jumping onto a trashcan staring down at the small animals with a horrified expression.

"Get it away! Get it away!"

Madison sighed pulling out an arror and pulled it back on the string of the bow with a steady hand, getting a clear shot of the rodent she let go of the string cause the arrow to fly throw the air. Once it hit it's target the rat died instintly as the arrow hit it's heart, killing without remorse is part of a reaper's job. Grell sighed jumping of the trash can walking past Madison with a pat on the head.

"Thanks darling."

"You made me kill a rat." Madison said in a annoyed tone of voice, honestly that man acts more of a girl then she does!

"Ok our target's name is Kylie Smith Knight, age thirty two years old. Cause of death is rape and murder, time is approximately 12:36 am which is in ohh lucky us two minutes!" Grell chirpped happily for not going to waiste he's time waiting around to collect their last soul. Madison's eyes went wide with shock as a bleach blonde haired woman wearing tons of make up and dressed in a slutty dress walked into the alleyway with a man. That woman was the one who killed her and Lollie a year ago! The same vile woman that killed her mother out of jealousy for marrying her father. With eyes narrowed dangerouslly Madison ignored the strong stench of alcohol hung of their breaths and they reeked of cheap whisky. Hiding in the shadows along side with Grell they waited the man drag the screaming woman down onto the ground holding a knife to her throat before tearing off her clothes and had he's way with that whore. Madison ignored Kylie's screams of pain and terror with cold emotionless eyes until the man had enough. Standing up after pulling he's pants back on than spat on the naked woman's face with digust before slashing her throat. Blood poured out of the wound while Kylie hacked holding a hand towards her heavily bleeding neck. She deserved it, everything that man had done to her. As cruel and heartless as this sounds Madison did believe that woman needed to die a horribly slow painful death for what she's done to her family. How strange is it if you think about it? Kylie not only killed Madison's real mother but killed Madison herself and Lollie and now Madison's the one going to end Kylie. Pay back's such a bitch. The rain continued to hit Kylie's cold naked body as she laid limp on the ground looking up towards the sky muttering something under her breath.

Grell was about to approach the woman until Madison grabbed onto he's red jacket's sleeved causing him to look down.

"Allow me to finish this woman off mother. Her blood is not worthy to be on your hands and death scythe, I've got a score to settle with that cursed witch."

"Alright dear." Grell whispered in a soft tone while watching through he's red glasses the small girl walking towards the blonde pulling out the second death scythe from her boot. Slowly approaching the dying woman Madison watched as a look of surprise and sheer terror crept onto Kylie's face.

"Madison Knight...no impossible...I killed you!" Whispering in a low weak breath Kylie tried to crawl away from the young reaper.

"You did. Now Kylie I believe it's time for your life to end, I shall judge your soul now so lay still." Madison crouched down grabbing a handful of Kylie's hair causing the woman to whimper in more pain as more blood gushed out of her wound. Madison hid a sadistic smile as she sliced the woman's neck even more causing Kylie's cinamatic record to roll infront of her eyes. Grell stood beside Madison watching it also with disgust as they saw how many men were in her life, jealousy, bitterness, cruelity, murder and hatred towards man kind. Finally when it got the the part with Kylie murdering her mother Madison shed tears.

Ana Knight looked like a much older beautiful version of Madison with long wavy chocolate brown hair tied up in a bun with a few strands of hair framing her face, large innocent red eyes under thich black eyelashes, high cheek bones, red cheeks, a wonderful smile and wore a pale green dress showing off her curvy body. Madison shook watching as Kylie murdered her mother, if her heart was still beating it would have shattered watching the look of pure fear sweep across Ana's face before pushing the trolley away, even her body flipping over the car before landing onto the ground like a broken bleeding china doll. Leaning closer to Grell who looked extremely mad also slight pity, Madison felt he's arm wrap around her shoulders as the watched the rest of the film. Once it finally ended Madison cried silently as Kylie watched through clouded eyes, her soul's already been judged.

"You are going to be spending eternity in tourment for the crimes you've commited along with your sins. Kylie Smith you are going to be sent to hell where you shall burn." Madison pulled out her bow an arrow pulling the arrow back carefully aiming it inbetween the woman's eyes. Closing her right eye Madison soaked in the image of Kylie's fearful expression before releasing the arrow.

SPLAT!

Grell smirked opening up a blank black leather bound book watching the cinamatic record fly into the book filling in the pages until it stopped half way.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Grell slapped the book a few times wondering if it's broken or something before looking up after hearing someone chuckle.

"What a horrible soul, tasted extremely foul."

"M'lord I did try to warn you not to eat a soul that is solid black with green lining." A man chuckled as two silhoutte's appeared from the alleyway infront of the pair of death reapers. Madison pulled back another arrow ready to fire it to the two shadow clad figure's if they tried anything funny. Grell growled starting up he's own death scythe, ready to attack if they tried to hurt he's darling Madison.

"Who the hell are you two! That whore's soul should be burning in hell by now, show yourselves's demons before I get more pissed off!"

"Still confussed about your gender aren't you Grell Sutcliff, how long has it been? Nearly one hundred and twenty three years?" The smaller silhoutte taunted while the sound of a wooden walker banging against the cold cement ground echoed through the alleyway.

"How dare you insult my mother like that, apologize before I kill you!" Madison growled tightening her grib on the bow. Grell felt extremely touched while weeping happily into he's red coat's sleeve.

"Thank you baby! I am so proud to have an amazing daughter like you, so extremely proud."

"Mother shut up."

"Ohh no isn't that anyway to speak to your mother!" Grell playfully slapped her arm.

"Hard to believe that you've obtained a daughter Sutcliff, too bad she's the one M'lord's chosen as he's bride." The two silhoutte's stepped into the light from the solar powered street lamps. Madison's eyes widden along with Grell.

The tallest one wore a black butler's uniform and has black shaggy hair resting on he's neck with long bangs framing he's crimson red eyes. He looked abnormally handsome with that taunting smirk.

Lastly the smaller one that looked an inch taller than Madison, wore a black pair of pants, a pale grey button up shirt, black dress jacket, dark blue bow tie and a pair of black leather shoes with a slight heel. Dark blue-grey hair while some of it covered he's black eyepatch covering he's left eye while the other was a deep sapphire blue eye, pale ivory coloured skin and had a smirk also. In he's right hand was a black ebony coloured walking skin with a braz handle in the shape of a skull. The pair of them reeked of demons, they are demons.

"Bassie!" Grell squealed launching himself towards the black cladded butler. The butler side stepped causing the red head reaper's face to painfully contect to the brick building slidding down slowly with a nose bleed.

"Who the hell are you two?" Madison growled stepping back slightly wanting to run away back to the Death Reaper world where it's safe.

"Oh how rude of us I do apologize M'lady. I am Sebastian Michealis and this is my young master Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian pressed a hand to he's heart bowing slightly. Ciel smirked slowly walking towards the brown haired reaper while he's wooden walker echoed through the alleyway. Slight wave of fear washed through her head to toe as Ciel continued to walk towards the girl. Grell tried to stand up attempting to help Madison out but Sebastian pressed a foot onto the square of he's back. Feeling trapped Madison pulled out the small dagger ready to stab the small demon.

"I've been watching you Madison Knight, even when you were human. I've watched your tears, empty laughter and watched you at your happiest hours with that husky dog. Have you ever wondered why late at night you felt warmer while laying in bed? I held you close while fighting the strong urge to devour that sweet pure soul of yours that smelt so tempting at times." Ciel whispered softly looking down at the shocked reaper while strocking her cheek with a gloved hand.

"Why?"

Ciel's smirked widden before pressing he's face in the side of her neck deeply inhaling her scent while still strocking her cheek. Why was a demon stalking a death reaper?

'She smells like fresh vanilla mixed with my favourite tea.' Ciel nuzzled her neck feeling extremely comfortable to feel her skin against he's own.

"Your beloved mother promised you to me a long time ago. Ana Knight knew sooner or later that the woman you killed was going to attempted to kill the pair of you in cold blood. Rather than me devouring her soul we came to an agreed arrangment, she'd give me her only daughter to be my bride. Funny how things turn out, the same night you were murder Sebastian and I planned to turn you into a demoness. My dear sweet bride on the other hand done the un-thinkable by turning into a death reaper, doesn't matter though. Immortality is still the same though, we shall be together forever as husband and wife." Ciel purred into Madison's ear.

"..."

Ciel lead forward slowly with a small smirk as he closed the space between their faces, lips inches only apart as he kept closing the space even more until he cold almost touch her pale red lips. He wanted so badly to taste her, to make her his, to make her the happiest woman alive. He slowly closed he's single eye drawing closer towards Madison's lips until they heard a loud angry shout startling Ciel and made Madison held back a sign of relife. Grell managed to escape Sebastian surprising the elder demon greatly as the red head started up he's death scythe charging towards Ciel with fire dancing in he's eyes.

"Not going to happen little brat!" Swinging the chainsaw down, Madison quickly sliced the demon's cheek before running towards Grell. Ciel watched with mild annoyance as Sebastian leaped forward rescuing he's master from harms way caused by the chainsaw.

"How dare you intrupt us." Ciel hissed angrily feeling enraged watching he's bride being scoped into Grell's arms as he jumped away. Madison watched as the pair of demon's followed them in hot persuade of them, they were quickly gaining speed. Madison felt her world turn dizzy with the new information given, in order to keep her daughter safe Ana had promised Madison's hand to Ciel.

"We are almost at the portal honey, just stay with me ok. Don't black out or Will's going to have my head on a silver platter like the other reaper's will attempt to do. Stay with mummy honey!" Grell shouted in worry as he leaped over a wooden crate box while silver knives and forks flew over he's head along with the sound of a gun going off.

"...Mother I am not feeling so well, my head hurts." Madison whispered holding onto the red clad reaper tighter not wanting to be torn away from him.

"I know baby just try to stay awake until we are home." Grell whispered also feeling light headed, he's running away from Sebastian after all.

"Grell hand her over running is pointless!" Ciel shouted out over the sounds of the noisy rain.

"Never in a million years!" Grell returned the shout with he's own leaping down from the roof top down in another alleyway madly dashing as fast he could towards an open portal. Grell's mind and legs were screaming at him to stop but refused to hand over Madison.

"...Mother." Madison whispered before eyes rolling over white while Grell screamed out leaping into the portal. Ciel and Sebastian stopped failing to catch the reapers.

"Damnit all. We were so close!" Ciel growled unhappily with he's single eye glowing a pinkish red colour with a animalistic slit pupil.

"My apologize M'lord. Prehaps next time things will go for you own according, they cannot hide for ever with their line of work after all." Sebastian frowned.

"Sebastian let's go, next time we will plan everything out to the last detail. Madison cannot always be around Grell or stuck in the Death Reaper world. I always get what I want without anyone standing in my way, allow them to celebrate for now." Ciel grumbled unhappily snatching the walking stick from Sebastian as they walked away.

"Of course M'lord. They all cant protect her all the time, soon she'll be at your side for eternity." Sebastian smirked with glowing pinkish red eyes as they vanished into the shadows of London.

"Of course not. I am Ciel Phantomhive and I always get what I want."

**Author's note**

Possessive much eh? If I got Ciel out of character then please tell me so I can get it right next time for the next chapter. I thought that since noble's were spoiled and that means Ciel is the same.

I think that the next chapter might come tomorrow or on the weekend...or monday, who knows if your lucky I might get one posted up tonight if my parent's don't yell at me to go to be early...I hate mornings!

Sorry for any spelling mistake.

Remember no hate mail or flames please.

I also would like to thank **justiceintheworldofhp-yearight **for my first review on this story! Thank you so much it really made my day a brighter to know that someone likes my stories! Honestly thank you so much! :3

Lil blue rose :3


	3. Chapter 3

"She was under your care when it happened Sutcliff! You of all people know what that brat Ciel Phantomhive is like even when he was human, how could you be so inconsiderate towards Madison's safety?" William shouted angrily towards the whimpering red head reaper who cowered behind a wooden chair bedside the hospital bed where Madison laid asleep.

"I am sorry Will! Just got lost during old times rather than thinking of what their intentions were towards Madison. My own thoughless acts caused my daughter to be hospitalized, didn't you ever thought that I felt just as bad to allow this to happen under my watch? No I feel so horrible! A demon is after my little girl to be his wife!" Grell shouted back while peering throug the chair's wooden hole towards an enraged William T Spears. After coming back from the human world they landed in the middle of a breifing towards the newest additions to the reaper world with William there giving the usual speech. Nearly everyone paniced seeing Madison's limp cold shivering body in Grell's arms, they dashes towards the infirmary. Luckily enough for them Madison suffered from extreme exhaustion and a slight flu.

"A demon wants the marry one of our own reapers! The only female in history might I add, do you know how many elder reapers want your head?" William growled in anger also, the sweet girl was actually rather sweet to be around. Even took time out of her plans insisting to help him out with collecting paperwork or get him a cup of coffee for morning tea time. Not alot of reaper's did that towards their fellow reapers, too caught up in their past, doing work or enjoying their time off.

"I know! Will daring please understand I wasn't aware of that brat's intentions towards poor Madison until I was pinned under Bassie's foot! I did manage to escape them with her didn't I?"Grell shook slightly while William's glare heated up more, he wasn't to fond of Sebastian Michealis of all demons.

"Why didn't you sense their presence nearby?"

"...I was far too proud. Watching Madison reaper of first soul made me feel proud to be there, she's growing up William. My baby girl is growing up." Grell whispered softly startling the other reaper. It's true, she's growing too quickly. Taking on more responsibilities are a reaper, training harder each lesson, reading through reaper history, gladly assisting other's with paperwork also try manages to keep a smile which softens anyone's heart. Madison Sutcliff is growing faster also being denined a proper childhood also teenage-hood, acting like a mature adult then child at the best of times.

"I'll allow this to slid this one time Sutcliff, next time there will be a punishment placed on you. For now I'll go handle your paperwork while you stay by her side. When Miss Sutcliff is awake then come inform me immediately." William adjusted he's glasses before leaving the room gently closing the door behind him not to disturb the resting girl. Grell watched for a few moments before sighing sitting down on the chair he hide behind watching Madison sleep peacefully.

"Oh deary me. You've frighten alot of people tonight including William, he went bonkers literally. Hopefully you will wake up soon back to full strenght so mummy can go shopping with you to apologize for my stupidity." Grell laid he's cheek onto the bed's thin white sheets that covered her up.

"Some mother I turned out to be, allowed my daughter to leap into danger with a ex noble demon wanting your hand in marrige while I was to over joyed to see Bassie again rather than your own safety. I am a mother with a responsablity now, to watch over and protect you. If there was a worse mother award I'd win it hands down. I feel so unattractive, I feel so ugly!" Grell wailed out loudly sniffling tears back. Madison's eyes remaind closed hiding those two shades of red he misses so much, no reaper in history has another eye colour rather than the two shades of green. It surprised everyone to see them, along with a few cries "demon" until it was sorted out before Grell went gansta on their sorry asses. The day Madison was reborn again as a reaper was the exact same day he took an oath, to always protect and guide her in the right direction. He's failed to protect Madison, broke a oath. Looking down sadly the red head reaper stared at he's black gloves playing with he's thumbs, a nervous habit.

"Madison you are a special child, no matter what anybody says you are special to me. Everyone laughed at me for prancing around claiming that I am a lady, not you. You accepted me for who I am and encouraged me to ignore other's, to be who I wanted to be without shame. My heart brighten at those kind words along with that sweet innocent smile, gosh that smile makes anybody return it with their own smile. How could someone so presious agreed to be my own daughter, even defended me from insults." Grell brushed a finger down her cheek softly in a ghostly touch. Madison's eyes still were closed not moving, not even breathing. Death Reaper's dont breath after all, even when they are asleep. It reminded him of that time Undertaker had take he's own body to the mourdge, waking up inside a coffin and strangled the Undertaker. Good times, good times. However the past is the past and the future is now.

Grell gently laid he's head down on the bed looking up towards Madison's extremely pretty face.

"I am not going to leave your side, when you wake up I want to be the first one to see those gorgeous red eyes open. Have no fear Mother's here." Grell chuckled softly running a hand through Madison's hair in a loving affectionate way, he's not going to move an inch from this spot. Even if William personally comes in to drag he's ass out of the room he's not moving, not going to leave Madison's side without a fight. It's a mother's good to watch over their children like a hawk, a mother's job is never done after all.

**Two weeks later**

A small moan escaped from Madison while slowly sitting up on the hospital bed pressing both hands over her eyes, the light stung them painfully. How long was she out for? Is her mother alright? Is she in the death reaper dimention? Slowly moving the hands away from her face Madison crindged from how bright the room was, slowly the adjusted getting use to the brightness of the room. Surprised to find herself in side a hospital room with white walls, a small window half open allowing the fresh breeze into the small room, a wooden chair with someone sitting on it, a door which no doubt lead towards a small bathroom...wait someone sitting on a chair? Madison titled her head to the side slightly before smiling noticing who the person is. Her mother laid limp on the chair with both arms dangling out, legs streched out and slouched down slightly on the chair while sleeping. Madison felt touched at how protective her mother was.

"Mother?" Whispering softly leaning forward shaking the red head reaper's arm slightly before he brushed it away crossing both arms across he's chest.

"...Will darling please pass the maple syrup, I like my pancakes hot!"

Madison giggled slightly before picking up the glass of water sitting beside the bed on a bedside table, dipping her finger in before noding at how fairy cold it was before throwing it all over him. Grell's eyes snapped open while sheirking loudly tumbling off the chair falling flat on the ground. He cursed slightly pressing a hand over he's face before freezing hearing soft giggles, slowly looking up in a dramatic way Grell's eyes wide along with a giant smile. Madison is finally awake!

"Darling!" Grell happily grabbed the small girl into a bone crushing hug crying with great joy, those red eyes looked even more brighter than before!

"Hello miss me?"

"Of course my little hell raiser! It's been two weeks after that little run in and you were hospitalized for extreme exhaustion also catch a small case of the flu! Everyone's been worried sick, look at the flowers they sent you!" Grell waved he's arms above he's head. Madison looked surprised for two reasons, one she was out for two weeks and lastly the room was full of flowers, ballons and cards. Heaps of red roses, white roses, large sunflowers, tulips, carnations of all colour, blue bells, tiger lillies, lillies and a gorgous large orange tulip with red bits.

"They're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." Grell smiled tussling their gir's hair before planting a small tender kiss on her forehead.

"...Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's a mother's job that her little girl get's treated like a princess!" Grell smiled before chatting excitingly towards the girl about the new hottie reaper's. Madison simply smiled nodding while her mind drifted else where. Why did her mother promised her hand in marriage to a demon? Why has he been watching her? Most of all what does he gain in all of this? Was it for her soul? But then again Ciel Phantomhive was rather...handsome even with he's beautiful blue-grey hair colour along with that stunning single blue eye, the way he looked at her with love and longing made her non beating heart flutter slightly. For a demon he was rather attractive...no he's a demon and demon's were a reaper's most hated enemy. They are greedy filthy creatures with heart's a black as ebony, they only looked after themselves. Demon's are evil vile creatures, William has told her countless times that they are wicked foul beasts uncapable of falling in love or be honest. What made Ciel so different?

Another two weeks has past with Madison running errands around the place while Grell reaped soul's in the human world without her, he was sad not to have his daughter by he's side. It's sort of glum to be stuck there doing paperwork, training by herself or with William who taught her to basic's once again along with self defence with her small dager. With a surprised gasp Madison flew to the ground after William extended he's hedge trimmer's painfully contecting to her shoulder blade.

"Come now Madison I know you can do better than that, do you think demon's will show mercy? Of course not they want you to be caught off guard to land a killing blow much more easier. Get up and do it again." He sighed softly watching from afar as she struggled to get back on her feet.

"I know Mr Spears!"

"Charge at me with the intent to kill, show me the true reason why death reaper's are much more supreme creatures."

Madison jumped back up charging towards the older more experienced reaper in a side to side motion before drawing out the small dagger once again before trying to slash he's throat, William dodged them effortlessly with a emotionless expressioned face. The girl was good but not good enough to return back to reaping souls just yet. Out of fustration Madison ended up using furrious kicks and punches in he's dirtection.

"Is this all you got? Disappointing." William mocked her before sweeping her legs causing the surprised brown haired girl to tumble back to the ground. Rolling back onto her feet Madison howled in hatred also more fustration before leaping backwards then once again charge towards William. He's eyebrow rised slightly at the attack pattern she chose. Twirling around the older man Madison remembered those ballet classe's she took back as a human. Lightly pressing her right foot down onto the soft padding carpit Madison gracefully twisted her body lifting up her left leg spinning around slightly before kicking William's side. He's eyes widden while crindging at the pain from the kick caused, maybe he has it all wrong. Madison's fighting style is unique, one of a kind.

'Graceful as a swan, remember to let yourself go and move with the music. Be one with the music.' Madison's mind whispered before starting up one of her all time favourite songs inside her mind. William's eyes widden slightly as the girl started dancing.. dancing around him gracefully adding additional kicks and punches towards his body.

William's eyes harden slightly before joining the girl in the dance of death, he blocked any punches or kicks thrown he's way already gaining bruises on the palm of he's hands. The amount of strenght that small has is unreal.

Madison growled feeling more anger by the minute, more of her attempts to land a single hit on him was slowly decreasing while herself got bruises from he's harsh training methods. Crouching down low on the ground trying to sweep William's feet under him only to have him jump backwards kicking the girl right under the jaw.

"*Shrieks in pain*." Madison flew several feet backwards landing painfully onto the ground rolling around slightly before stopping, it felt like her face and jaw were burning painfully.

"That's enough for today Miss Sutcliff. However might I please ask how in the world did you manage to combine dancing movements with fighting attacks?" William offered a hand to the bleeding girl.

"I took dance class's as a child, the movements reminded me of fighting moves. Haven't you watched any movies?" Madison accepted the offered hand being pulled up back onto both feet.

"What are movies?" William asked while the pair of them walked out of the training room allowing someone else to use it.

"...Human's watch them to entertain themselves, like watch it on a coloured televison set unlike those old black and white ones. Put it this way think of them as cinamatic records that aren't in books but on television, some of the movie's have life's lessons and drama all sorts of cool things. Like cooking shows, exploring, children shows, mystery, romance, drama, adventure, supernatural, murder, crime, horror and yeah." Madison didn't know how to discribe it to William properly.

"Sounds intriguing, human's never stop to amaze me with their technology and building designs. Times have changed since 1889." William commented.

"Of course the year is 2012 isn't it? Of course they have to adapt to new changes of the world, life is much more easier for them now. Still our work hasn't changed and some of the reaper's are still stuck in the past." Madison smiled up towards William as they entered he's office.

"Of course some of us like it better back in the good old days, life is far to easier for human's now a days also the ratings of deaths is ridiculious with these new causes of death, viruses, cancer, hangings, suicide, car crashes, drink driving and other stuff. It's just one big mess." William grumbled unhappily looking at the new stack of paperwork on the side of he's desk. Madison nods in understandment, people didn't realise how precious is life is until it's is stripped away from them.

"Would you like me to assit you with paperwork?"

"No thank you Miss Sutcliff. Why don't you go wash the blood off yourself then rest for a while."

Madison nods before walking towards the door.

"You know Mr Spears your a nice guy to talk to also a hard worker. It's admirable, I consider you as a role modle and a idol."

"...Thank you Miss Sutcliff." William was thrown back byt the comment, he felt the sides of he's mouth twitch slightly.

"Have a good one." Madison left the office walking back towards her bedroom for a hot bath, order something to eat then head straight off to bed for the afternoon. Being a reaper is tiring work also demanding at times. Before Madison could enter her room a creepy chuckle threw her off.

"My what an adorable little reaper~ No wonder the reaping world is talking so much about you." A man with long unbrushed silver hair appeared pushing a trolley full of books. He has a long scar going up the side of he's face, across he's neck and one on he's littlle finger, the man wore black and grey clothing along with a black top hot aswell. He grinned down at the small surprised girl.

"Hello!" Madison smiled brightly causing him to return it with a larger cherisher sort of smile.

"Hello my dear!"

"I am Madison Sutcliff!" Madison offered a hand. He grinned shaking the girl's smaller pale hand with edgarness.

"Pleasure to meet you~ I am the Undertaker."

"I know you! Your a legendary reaper, it's so cool to finally met a well respected reaper."

"Naww aren't you the sweetest little thing~" Undertaker chuckled.

"Would you like me to help you put those cinamatic records away?"

"That would be so sweet, thank you my dear~" Undertaker laughed as they walked towards the library. Madison was excited to meet a legendary reaper, the reaper who judged Robin Hood's and Marie Antoinette's soul. Madison also felt slightly nervous to beside him feeling uncomfortable also out of place to be standing beside a well respected reaper.

"Hehehe so your the one Ciel Phantomhive's been obessession over for the past few weeks now." Undertaker chuckled while placing the books back into the sheleves.

"Umm he's a strange demon."

"Should have met him when he was human! Oh I miss those days when someone could tell me a joke~" Undertaker sighed unhappily.

"What to hear one?"

Undertaker paused slowly turning around with a large smile before dashing towards her. Both hands cupped Madison's cheeks causing the brown haired girl to blush beet red.

"Please!" Undertaker begged with a bit of drool going down he's face, must be a long time someone has told the poor guy a joke.

"Two blondes were driving along a road by a wheat field when they saw a blonde in the middle of the field rowing a row boat.

The driver blonde turned to her friend and said "You know – it's blondes like that that give us a bad name!"

To this, the other blonde replies "I know it, and if I knew how to swim, I'd go out there and drown her."

Undertaker threw he's head back laughing while crumbling onto the ground rolling around, holding onto he's sides with tears gushing down he's face.

"A blonde joke!" He continued to laugh happily while Madison being extremely generous put the books away properly while he laid limp on the ground twitching once in a while while trying to catch he's breath.

"I know it's a good one!"

"It's brilliant!" Undertaker stood up brushing the dust off he's black clothes with a large happy smile.

"A friend taught it to be a long time ago, she's a blonde but found it hilarious." Madison looked down sadly remembering her friend.

"Human?"

"Of course. Her name is Yviane Summers."

"Dark blonde hair, large black eyes, peachy skin tone, beautiful smile and wears black and purple clothing?"

Madison's eyes grew wide whipping around to see Undertaker holding onto himself giggling happily. How does he know Yviane? Sure the girl is nineteen years old but still!

"How do you know her?"

Undertaker sat down on a plush chair "Seven months ago she gradutated from high school and was looking for an apprenticeship as a Undertaker. Of course the darling dear went to me."

"Did she make it!" Madison sat down beside him feeling nervous also extremely happy to find out that Undertaker knows Yvaine.

"Of course~ Told me a joke and I ended up gaining an apprentice! Oh how wonderful she is! Makes me cups of tea, cookies my favourite bone shaped cookies, cleans up the store and tends to the customers! Ohhhh she's a darling~" Undertaker giggled in he's sleeve.

Madison smirked slightly "Oh dear."

"Eh~?"

"Your in love!"

Undertaker gasped in a mocking way leaping onto he's feet while grabbing handfuls of hair.

"Oh no! A employer in love with an employee, oh the shame...Hahahahahah!" Undertaker laughed hugging himself once again twirling aroun in circles with a large grin.

"Careful Mr Undertaker. Yviane's parents are police officers and her grandfather is the head of police, you wouldn't want them to hurt you."

"I can handle myself dear." He smiled patting the girl's head affectionately.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Undertaker but I am afraid I have to go." Madison smiled at him.

"Pleasure was all mine dear. When your ever in the human world come vist me in my shope, anytime." He smiled before walking off.

'Maybe if they let me out again. Damn Ciel and Sebastian thanks to the pair of you I feel like a prisioner in my own home, hopefully Mr Spears will allow me to go back doing missions once again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madison honey!" Grell squealed in a girlish sort of way sitting on top of Madison's desk.

"Yes mother?" Looking up from some paperwork while taking off her black and red glasses, unlike most reaper's she didn't need them but it's the rule's for all reaper's to wear them.

"Good news."

"Oh?"

"Ok first of all you are allowed to reap souls along side me once again!"

Madison smiled brightly "Really!"

He nods then a slow smirk crossed he's face before whispering in a low voice.

"Also there's a new reaper. A boy you're age and he's just as sweet as a cinnamon bun! Even complimented me on my red jacket, loves the colour green and red! Oh I just wanted to pinch those adorable cheeks!" Grell squealed.

"...A boy?"

"Yes he's name is Kyle Standhope, around fourteen years old with short shaggy blonde hair with green streaks, large green eyes, freckles on he's face and he's extremely shy! Oh hopefully the pair of you would become the best of friends!"

Madison sighed the last sheet of paper quckly feeling her heart speed up slightly remembering him clearly. Back as a human she had a giant crush on the boy, would blush everytime they sat by each other in school or would refrain from squealing as they hold hands during dance class. His such a sweetheart! Even nice enough to escort her back home after school just to talk about her day, most importantly would listen without butting in.

"K..K..Kyle?"

"Know him?"

"...I had a crush on him." Madison whispered lowly blushing up a storm of red while Grell screamed. Everyone's head's snapped towards the small office to see Grell leaping around like a deer while clapping he's hands, they rolled their eyes turning back to their own respected work. They were use to Grell's little out bursts, it's a daily thing.

"How sweet! Well he's join us on a mission by the way, so let's go and meet your little soon to be Romeo!" Grell snagged her wrist dragging Madison down the hallways while she was a stuttering mess, Kyle's here! Will he reconize her? Does she look pretty? Oh gosh her heart feels like it's going to burst out of her chest! Madison sweat a little while looking down to her shoes not wanting to look like a nervous reck infront of Kyle. Those green eyes were so enchanting also breath taking to see up close. Does he still have the heart stopping gorgeous smile? Madison giggled a little still blushing as they stopped infront of the portal.

"Kyle I would like to proudly introduce to you my little girl Madison!" Grell grinned showing off those sharp shark like teeth.

"Madison? Madison Knight is that you?"

Oh damn that voice made her feel so hot and bothered, slowly looking up Madison felt her breath being trapped inside her throat. He still looks so cute! Grew he's blonde hair out a little making them cover he's ears and back of he's neck, two shaded green eyes hidden under glasses, flawless tan skin tone, cute button nose, perfect white straight teeth and that smile! Insteed of wearing a pair of jeans and normal T shirt Kyle wore a suit like the rest of the other male reapers only it has a red rose in he's pocket.

"K...Kyle it's...so..g...g.g...good to see you again." Stuttering slightly looking like a school girl with a large crush.

"My word you look stunning! How have you been?" Kyle laughed bringing her into a large bear hug while Grell smirked at the sidelines containing he's laughter as she look ready to faint. Being hugged by Kyle was like dying and going to heaven.

"I've..b...been good."

"Fantastic! Everyone at school missed you so much, we are were heart broken to learn of your murder. Terrible day." He shook he's head slightly loosing that smile.

"It's done now and we're Death Reapers now."

"Of course!"

"Now now kiddies the pair of you can kiss later on but now we have a job to do~" Grell skipped towards the kids with both hands behind he's back with that never ending smirk.

"Yes Ms Grell!"

"Such a darling boy!"

Madison blushed activating her death scythe while Kyle pulled out he's own. A staff with a sharp arrow head ontop with feather's at the end, looked like it was carved out of some strong wood without a doubt some sort of iron built inside to prevent it from snapping in half. It looked beautiful to look at, also had some sort of markings engraved into it, sort of reminded her off that weird horror movie Jeepers Creepers.

"Let's paint the city red...DEATH!" Grell once again done he's weird symbol with a pose this time before leaping into the portal first.

"Well it's now or never Madison." Kyle smiled at her.

"...Yeah." Looking away bashfully. Kyle's smile soften while gently grabbing onto her hand holding onto it tightly before leaping them into the portal after Grell. Madison done a small shy smile looking towards Kyle, he smiled back brighter. Things might not be so bad after all with Kyle around.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note**

Sorry for any spelling mistakes

Lol! Hehehe so I added a character who is close to our dear little Madison.

"Things might not be so bad after all with Kyle around."

I smell T.R.O.U.B.L.E~~~~~~~

I would also like to thank **kakashiluckyblackcat **and** Silvereyedfreak **for reviewing also, thank you for also making my day. You guys rock!

Lil blue rose :3

No hate mail or flames.


	4. Chapter 4

The three reaper's were happy to announce that the night time wasn't as wet and raining as the last time Madison went to the human world, no just a cool night which is also dry. So far they had taught Kyle the meaning and ropes of being reaper, also stood back watching the nervous boy reap he's first soul. Madison blushed happily as he leaped around the place with accomplishment at how well it went on he's first time without making a single mistake. Grell felt somewhat proud but kept an ear open for any sort of danger, not wanting to make the same mistake twice in one row after all. Sitting down on a park bench twirling a piece of crimson red hair around a gloved finger, feeling sort of board but still it's nice to be there first hand to witnessed a reaper's first reaping after all. Madison is he's apprentice which means that sooner or later William's going to assign the boy to another reaper, one apprentice is issued to a reaper after all until finding another one after they gained some more experience in the field.

"Good work kid."

"Yes good work Kyle!" Madison cheered happily sitting down on the bench clapping to encourage him more. It's around relaxing to sit down rather than sit on a cold patch of wet grass, also not soaking her dress.

"Madison did you see that?" Kyle shouted scooping her into he's arms spinning them around in circles, arms gently wrapped around her waist causing the red eyed reaper to squeal in excitment also joy as he smiled up. Grell smirked disappearing of somewhere leaving the two youngline reaper's alone, they might want to catch up on old times while Grell goes and uses his hottie radar for the night. Neither of them noticed to happy spinning in circles or laugh loudly, it's just like old times. Gently setting the girl down back onto the ground Kyle looked around for the senior reaper.

"Where's Ms Grell done of too?"

"Hottie radar."

"What?"

Madison smirked walking out of the park with him by her side as they entered the streets.

"Mother uses something called a hottie radar to find attractive males so he can flirt with them. Believe it or not but it actually works surprisingly, some men runaway or flirt right back."

Kyle rolled he's eyes "Sounds stupid."

"It's rather fun to use, picture this. A warm sensation in the pit of your stomach that pulls you where any hot person is, it tugs you like a dog on a leash." Madison remembered the speach Grell gave to better discribe the feeling of the hottie radar, he's way was much more...detailed sadly.

"Ohh. Well thank gosh I am a straight guy or I might be scared for life."

Madison smiled at him with a soft look in her eyes while holding onto her wrists behind her back as they casually strolled down the streets, being beside Kyle reminded Madison of the good times they spent together as humans. Bike riding in the park, eat cinnamon sticks, play with the hose, skate boarding, painting, play games, go to the beach for a whole day just swimming, sun tanning, build sandcastles and stay there until dark while Kyle played he's guitar for her. Each memory they shared together is a fond special time they spent together. Madison's favourite one was when they went camping for school, Kyle hated small fires so he poured some sort of lighter fluid into it causing the small fire to turn into a giant bond fire. Roasted marshmellows or caramel jersey lollies on a stick, tell ghost stories and fell asleep in the same tent much to the teacher's displeasure.

"Umm hmmm." Kyle cleared he's throat before waving a hand infront of Madison's face.

"Hmm?"

"Welcome to earth have a hit of oxgyen it's free here!" Kyle grinned as Madison laughed loudly, they also liked to joke around with each other.

"That one always made you laugh, I am glad it still does." Kyle smiled shyly slipping he's hand into her own causing the laughter to die down. Madison's hand felt numb as Kyle brushed he's thumb across her knuckles lightly, gooze bumps appeared on her skin along with a soft pink blush.

"Me too."

Kyle lead Madison towards an open stand where it selled cinammon sticks, never letting go off her hand as he ordered two large sticks. Madison closed her eyes deeply inhaling the smell of cinammon which rolled out of the store making her mouth water slightly, it's been ages since they ate one together after the school holiday's last year. Handing the store owner then right amount of money they walked off still holding hands while eating their own cinnamon stick happily watching the lights. Feeling a bit more brave she rested her head on Kyle's shoulder causing him to blush slightly.

"..." Kyle smiled slightly resting he's own head ontop of her's as they sat down on a bench looking up at the stars.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a star?"

"No I haven't. Must be boring though all they do is stand still and look pretty." Kyle muttered.

"No they watch over everybody! If anyone got lost all the got to do is look at the stars and they'll lead you back home, ever wished on a star?" Madison used the napkin to clean her face and hands before tossing it into the trash can not moving from her spot.

"Wish upon a star? When I was little I use to wish for a new bike."

"I use to wish too see my mother as an angel, make sure she was happy up there watching over us from heaven." Madison closed her eyes snuggling closer towards Kyle.

"I am sure your mother is a beautiful angel up there, surrounded by friends, family and of course Lollie playing in doggy heaven. Don't worry Maddy you'll see them again one day."

"Maddy. No ones called me that in a long time."

"Then I'll start saying it again, little Maddy of course." Kyle buried he's nose into Madison's soft hair smiling still as they sat there for a while longer enjoying each other's company also star gazing up to the sky. The night grew colder making the small reaper shiver slightly cursing the small dress also for not wearing leggins, her legs were ice cold! Softly a black jacket was slugged over Madison's slim shoulders with warm bodyheat still present on it, Kyle had given her he's jacket to remain warm.

"Thanks."

"No problem, we should go search for Ms Sutcliff before he does something which wouldn't be plesant, Mr Spears will be upset if we keep waisting time here. Honestly that guy frightens me more than anything else I've ever encountered in my whole life! So emotionless, stern also has that dark deep voice, makes my father look like a sweetheart." Kyle shivered slightly while Madison giggled buttoning up the jacket, the sleeves were a tad bit to long.

"He's nice!"

"He makes the Grinch look like a adorable fluffy green cat!" Kyle pointed a finger to her nose causing them to chuckle.

"Got a point there. However in my own personal opinion Mr Spears is a nice hard working reaper with far too little time left to do other things in life. Maybe he needds a vacation?"

"Yeah go somewhere warm to get a tan, that man needs some serious sun, fun, babes and alot of liqour to loosen that guy up. Always so stern about everything, that guys needs a hobbie." Kyle grinned escorting Madison down the road.

"Mr Spears is a responsible adult! He wouldn't want to go around getting drunk in public or behind closed doors, he has a good head on he's shoulders also well respected in the reaper world thank you Kyle." Madison giggled strutting a head of him waving her arms back.

"It's screwed on too tight! Rules this and rules that and my personal favourite "All reaper's must keep their atire and hair in order. So Mr Stanhope run a comb through your hair and grow up a little bit. Being a Death Reaper isn't fun and games, we take things seriouslly around here boy." Kyle straighten he's back up slidding a hand through the side of his hair while the other hand pushed his glasses back up. Even spoke in a stern voice that William T Spears always uses.

"Heheheh! You sound exactly like him, a little Mr Spears in the making. You'll do far in this buisness son, keep up the good work." Madison's voice deepened like a man's while stomping around the place with a hard facial expression turned into a scolding look.

"Hey not fair! Why don't you take some make up lesson's from Ms Grell, pretty yourself up even more. You look like a guy in a dress!"

Madison opened her mouth to aruge back before someone else done it for her in a cold voice behind them.

"She's beautiful enough not to cake her face with that horrid stuff."

Turning around they both paled to see Ciel and Sebastian there behind them, Ciel looked extremely mad while Sebastian looked emotionless but a hint of amausment.

"Demons." Kyle whispered in a low shaky voice.

"Indeed we are you stupid reaper. Now here's a word of advice. Stay the hell away from my Queen or I'll kill you." Ciel growled out with a pinkish red glowing eye that promises a horrible slow death.

"Your Queen?"

Ciel chuckled "Of course My Queen. Madison is my blushing bride to be and I do not like to share what's rightfully mine in the first place, here's a warning. Leave now and I'll allow you to live your pathetic life. First and only warning reaper take it or leave it."

Madison chewed on her bottom lip looking at Kyle who remand standing tall, he's only a youngling reaper only reborn yesterday and he doesn't know how to defend himself properly yet. Ciel has had one hundred and twenty years years of experience under he's belt so no doubt he knows how to fight and fight dirty. Demon's are excellent fighters also taking any sort of advantage or opening avalabile to insure their victory.

"No."

Sebastian smirked slightly admiring the young reaper's courage to stand up against he's master, not many people do that without dying in the end.

"No?" Ciel's eye narrowed slightly.

"I said no. Madison is my friend and I always stay to protect a friend. I will not allow a filthy creature as yourself to have her without a fight." Kyle summond he's staff crouching down into a fighting stand.

"Tsk stupid reaper. Do you honestly believe you can fight two demons at once?" Ceil scolded feeling annoyed also hightly irritated by the stupid boy.

"I do got Madison by myside don't I? Unlike you of course." Kyle smirked slightly.

"Kyle..." Madison whispered in a low warning tone of voice, why did her mother have to run off to look for some local hottie's to flirt with or have a steamy night? Honestly that man will be the end of her someday soon if he doesn't get he's act together quickly or she'll be walking down the aisle to Ciel. Why couldn't her life be normal?

"You insufferable little brat!"

"Have you look at a mirror lately kid?"

Madison's eyes went wide 'Oh shit.'

Ciel ripped off he's eye patch showing off he's demon contract inplanted inside he's eye, things are going to get very serious because of Kyle's smart mouth. This isn't the first time it got the pair of them into hot water.

"Sebastian hear my order. Kill the brat!" Ciel demanded in a cold harsh tone while he's butler's eyes turned pinkish red like he's master's eye.

"With pleasure M'lord." Pressing a hand to he's heart with a smirk.

Madison paniced grabbing Kyle's hand before running away from the demon's as fast as possible.

"Your a giant idiot Kyle Standhope!"

"Sorry Maddy!" He screamed back as the leaped on to a roof top attempting to escape from the demon's that chased them like last time. This time is was Madison doing the protecting without Grell by her side, they were sitting ducks! Grabbing onto Kyle's upper arm Madison leaped down onto the ground running towards the old fun house of mirror's and house of horror's place slamming the door open. Inside was extremely dark with only the moon light pouring through the broken windows, glass was on the ground from broken mirrors. They have to hide fast also to look for an exit. Kyle shot forward now dragging Madison along until they found a door, opening it they ran in only to find a haunted grave yard sort of scenary. Old grave stones, head stones, several large dead willow trees, old creeky gates, dead grass, several holes, zombie, mummy and vampire statues laughing in a creepy way and straight ahead was an old gothic style three story mansion.

"Stay quiet alright?" Kyle whispered slowly walking through the graveyard.

Madison on the other hand looked around clenching onto he's upper arm looking around with a frighten expression as they walked along the old dirt pathway leading towards the house. They use to sneak into here are children to see ghosts or to hide from bullies, the place looked more darker and scarier than last time. The air was cold along with fog covering the ground in an eerie sort of way, owls hooted angrily perched ontop of the fake trees while it's gold eyes watched them. Just as they were about to exit the graveyard a vampire shoot out from a coffin with it's arms streched towards them with fangs in clear view. Madison being frightened easily almost screamed out loudly with tears going down her face until Kyle covered her mouth with a gloved hand pulling her towards his body.

"Sssh it's a fake vampire. No need to be frighten I am here. It's a fake." He whispered as she sobbed silently into he's grey vest.

"I am so scared."

"I know but we have to hurry before those two demon's find us again, let's head towards the mansion and look for an exit there. I'll protect you Madison." Kyle kissed her forehead making her freeze slightly in shock while blushing slightly from the feeling of he's lips touching her skin. It felt sort of nice. Silently they headed over towards the mansion still holding onto each other's hand tightly refusing to let go. Stepping onto the pourch of the house the old wood creaked slightly from the new amount of weight, it was dirty and the old wooden was being eaten away from time and termits. The chair swing laid limp on the ground with one old chair still fighting to hold onto it while the other was on the ground rusted out. The door looked much more bigger from when both Kyle and Madison were children with that creepy door knocker in a shape of a lions head glaring darkly at them with sharp pointy teeth holding onto the knocker. Slowly they reached forward for the door nob, a breeze however opened the door almost in a spooky sort of way. Gulping nervouslly Kyle walked them into the mansion into the foyer to find everything covered in old dirty white sheets, broken glass, dusty floors and everything had a fine layer of dust on it. Black and white tilted floors and a giant glass chandelier hanging from the roof by an old rusty chain. This place didn't look that safe nor welcoming.

"Head for the kitchen." Madison whispered.

"Nah I am not hungry plus the food must be like extremely bad, ancient food from the past isn't my cup of tea. Might I also add I hate tea." Kyle pouted.

"No! Look for a back door." She whispered lowly feeling annoyed at he's time of jokes, bad timing for jokes.

"Oh." He nods grinning sheepishly while they walked towards the kitchen, everything was dusty including the counters, dust and cobwebs were everywhere in every inch of the room. Tearing the cobwebs down from he's path Kyle lead the way while she followed. Sadly the coat she now wore was flithy with dirt, dusy and cobwebs.

"The back door is locked tight, also there is no windows for us to escape out of." Kyle moaned in fustation.

"Kyle we should look for mother...!" Madison squealed as a hand covered her mouth with a rag, she inhaled it deeply onto to start to feel drozy and her world started spinning.

'Chloroform!' The smell was extremely sweet which didn't make things easier. Last thing Madison saw was Sebastian knocking Kyle out with a swift kick in the side of the head making him crumble to the ground.

"Your mine now My Queen." Ciel whispered softly in her ear before everything turned dark. Damnit Grell!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That went very well my lord." Sebastain commented as they drove off from the house of mirrors and horror in a black limosuine car. Ciel smirked feeling proud of himself for out witting the death reapers, following them quietly in the shadows until they were trapped inside the kitchen.

"Of course it went well. Demons are much more intelligant then death reaper's after all, they are not as smart as they bragged they are. As proof we gained what we have been after along." Ciel smirked gently creasing Madison's cheek gently as her head laid on he's lap. He's finally done it, Madison is going to be at he's side forever without no one standing in he's way.

"Lady Madison will hopefully love the new house you have picked out M'lord." Sebastian smirked opening the door open while gently lifting the unconcious reaper into he's arms allowing Ciel to exit the car.

"It's one of a kind after all. Surronded by water without no meanings of escape, living on an island has it's benifits. That way I can protect her from those "creatures" and from any harm. Demons and death reaper's have more then one common enemy after all." Ciel walked with he's wooden walker towards a giant jet airplane as they slowly approached it.

"Angels, other spieces of demons, witches, vampires, werewolves, man made monsters and other horrific creatures only to be believed as urban mythes." Listing them out as Sebastian entered the airplane and gently placed Madison onto Ciel's waiting lap.

"Revolting creatures only searching for the purest of blood, souls and bodies. Madison being one of those pure few means that all sorts of creatures will be hunting her down." Ciel strapped he's seat belt on before Sebastian done the same with Madison's and his own.

"Captian prepare for take off please." Sebastian called out with a charming smile.

**"Pre paring for take off. Buckle your seat belts gentleman it's going to be smooth sailing for now on."** The pilot spoke through the speakers before the jet started to move.

"Yes smooth sailing." Ciel chuckled running a hand through Madison's hair while staring out of the window feeling victorious. Ciel Vincent Phantomhive always get's what he wants and wins in the end. For now Madison belongs to him and only him. He's got going to back down from any fight involving Madison, his blushing bride will be named Madison Phantomhive soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note**

Reaping, a innocent date, encounter, fight, escaping and KIDNAPPING!

Well Madison is always walking into trouble without realising it~

I know I made the whole kidnapping thing too soon but it's necessary! There is more trouble around the corner after all.

So Ciel bought a island to keep intruders out and keep Madison in, she's still a youngling death reaper she cannot made a portal by clicking her fingers yet. A apprentice death reaper must be supervised until their teacher believes they are ready enough to go on missions solo. So she's trapped! XD Aren't I just a bitch? :p

Also should I make an OC for our darling Sebastian? He might feel a little lonely while Ciel has Madison. We cannot forget our favourite demon to feel left out now can we?

Two chapters in one day! I am so freaking awesome :3

Hope you all liked this chapter.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes by the way.

Lil blue rose :3

P.s I dont own Black butler or anything about it, I only own Madison, Lollie, Kylie, Kyle and this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel had never felt so infurriated in a very long time, no one has dared crossed him since being turned into a demon by that damn demoness. This time its different with a certain death reaper girl named Madison Sutcliff. Sturbbornly refusing to open her bedroom door to anyone including himelf, the only person who's allowed entry to the room was a newly hired maid demoness named Joyce. After countless times of slamming the door open to find his choosen bride hiding inside the bathroom screaming very colourful words towards him. Grunting with irritation the small demon picked up a newly bought laptop to check his emails to make sure all is well with the newly modenized Funtom toy and sweet companies he brought back were progressing. After spending alot of his time wondering around the world with Sebastian the demon had came up with new ideas for toys, the world has surely changed but the Funtom toy company shall rise once again as master toy makers. Hiring new staff and partnerships to ensure the future of the company was in good shape and how well everything was progressing over the world. So much better than the telegrams and letters that were sent over seas many years ago, now it's gone electroniclly and it is so much faster to recive and send letters. So far everything was in order along with the sceduel for the new toy's line to be realesed in mid september of that year. So far so good but for now all the Phantomhive wanted to do was at least get to know his blushing bride to be a bit better besides spying and invaiding her privacy. Madison is being a total bitch since waking up on "their" island almost a fortnight ago, even had the nerve to kick Sebastian between the legs that was ment for him. Even though the girl looked like a train wreck with wild messy hair and glassy eyes clouded from her drug forced sleep the girl had alot of fire and a nasty temper to match. So far that damn maid Sebastian had convinced to work for them had somewhat managed to break past Madison's walls allowing her to open up freely without going against her wishes. They were heard whispering through the doors by Sebastian even giggled like school girls over some sort of gossip or inside joke. How did Joyce do it in the first place?

"I must find out." Ciel muttered closing the lip of the laptop down looking extremely confussed also a bit curious, pressing the button on a sleek black telephone he heard a familar voice talk to him through the speaker.

"Yes Lord Phantomhive?"

"Joyce come to my studyroom at once, there is something we must discuss." Before hanging the phone up, waiting for a few meer seconds before the door was knocked gently.

"Enter."

The door opened to show a very abnormally beauitful woman around Sebastian's age with short black hair touching both shoulder blades gently, a fringe that covers the womans thin black eyebrows, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes and blood red coated lips. Joyce wore a pair of black dress pants suitable, a white blouce shirt, a black dress tailcoat jacket, a dim blue short tie and a pair of black leather shoes with a slight heel. Ciel had named her Joyce Holly, Sebastian wanted to name her Kitten insteed of Joyce for the simple fact being the woman is a cat demoness. Joyce smiled closing the door before gracefully walking to the head of the desk before bowing deeply in respect.

"You called Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel's single eye narrowed at the woman's motherly tone, always trying to please people but always caused some sort of trouble for his butler. Damn idiot tried countless times to pet her, coax her into his bedroom with his charms even had the nerve to buy balls of yarn for her. It's the demoness's goal to bring his butler down to his knees to cry out in defeat in the middle of the room, so far that goal had gone un-accomplished. Silently Ciel wanted to see that happen so he hasn't ordered any hard punishment towards Joyce much to Sebastian's disappointment and irritation.

"How did you manage to get Madison to open up so freely without causing an arugment or furniture flying over your head?"

Joyce blinked in surprise than titled her head to the side with a small smirk, that woman always tried to look so cute and innocent but truly it didn't help that she's nothing but pure evil and a master mind for causing misery for man kind.

"Lord Phantomhive are you asking a simple maid for advice on how to approach women propperly besides using Sebasitan's methods? Also a short note his methods on picking up women sucks."

Ciel smirked slightly remembering how long ago it was when Sebastian had to seduce that nun from to now a days, it doesn't work that much anymore and besides the damn man had his eyes on someone that is no stupid or desperate.

"How did you manage it?"

Joyce sighed softly crossing both arms under her breasts than looked at the large grandfather clock in a deep consintraiting expression.

"Do not ever demand her attention it will only cause her to ignore you even more along with resentment. If you want to woo a girl you have to take things slow and steedy, space is important and you like your space as much as she likes her. When you speak to her look into her eyes, don't tense up but act naturall without a scold or frown. Compliments are always a positive thing, try to keep the conversation going as long as possible."

Ciel picked up a pen and started to write the tips down on a small leather bond book, Joyce never liked to repeat herself and neither does him. Joyce walked around the room pressing a hand against the cold hard wooden oak chair infront of the desk.

"Never rush her, always listen to the ladies every word and even ask questions. Be gentle but also gently drop hints that you care about her and everything she's saying with care. Acting like a gentleman is a plus, treat her like a true lady. Madison doesn't like it when people touch her without her permission along with unexpected things happening. If her eye wonders from yours don't take it as an offence, she's very alert and it's a habit. Another habit is when she eats her meal sometimes without knowing Madison makes a small squeaking noise like a rabbit or mouse. Things have to be fun or else the girl will grow bored quickly. A sign of her growing bored is slouching in her chair and lastly Lord Phantomhive." Joyce stopped causing Ciel to look up from his small notes. Joyce lead forward on the table gently brushing a piece of his hair away from his single eye before smiling.

"Madison loves flowers but books are something she truly loves. Always hold an ace up your sleeve but always remember. It takes time from a small bud to blossom into something beauitful. Never rush love Lord Phantomhive, it takes someome to grow the flower of love towards the same person. Show her how much she really means to you and than time will tell." Joyce stepped back looking towards the frowning demon, it takes a woman to know all of this sorts of things. It takes time for something so presious to grow without being forced. Ciel took a long deep breath looking back down at the notes reading them over once more before lazily lifting his head up. This sounds like something his Aunt Madam Red would say, than again time is an important thing. From now on Ciel will respect Madison's wishes and will try to get to know the death reaper female a little better on her own terms. The last thing Ciel wanted was for Madison to hate him.

"Thank you Joyce."

"I am here to serve you and Lady Madison, Lord Phantomhive." Joyce bowed her head simply, just a servant there to help her master as much as possible. If not than she wouldn't had agreed to become a maid in the first place. Ciel nod once before flicking his wrist dismissing the woman who took her leave from the room, heading towards the dinning room to clean up the fireplace for that night. Ciel looked back at the notes before taking his leave from the room also.

Madison sat on a large king sized bed staring at the large window to the sunset, all of the colours were magnificent while it reflected from the oceans waters. Almost two weeks since waking up there on a damn island in the middle of no where that hasn't been charted at all. Ciel had been trying to gain her company for days without any sort of seccess, always been denied. Sebastian had tried to enter the room but wasn't invited or able to get past the front door. Only Joyce is allowed to enter the bedroom bringing meals, snacks and drinks for her, even has several nice conversations about anything. Even though Madison is fully aware of what the woman is it is nice to have someone to speak to during her lonely hours each day. Joyce is rather fun to be around even joked with her aswell, even brought some board games or cards for Madison to play with. Sometimes the reaper girl had thought of leaving the room but brushed that idea aside thinking of encountering either that stupid butler or his master. Those pair of idiots seperated her from socity and her beloved mother Grell. Where they looking for her? Was her mother worried like a headless chicken? Oh how was poor Kyle going after being kicked in the head by Sebastian? So many thoughts ran through her mind every minute of the day it always leaves a big fat mindgrain in the end. All Madison wanted to do was go outside and explore the island, to get some fresh air. Joyce has offered many times to show her the grounds but they were gently refused by her, the demoness looked a little sad from it. So far Madison acted like a prisoner, wasn't she one in the first place?

"..." Standing up tall streching her sore body from it's sitting position, once happy Madison walked around the room she grew very familar with. On the right side of the room was a large vanity with make-up, expensive jewllery, a music box, a silver hairbrush, a hand mirror, perfume bottles, hair stuff and a small glass statue of a teddy-bear holding onto a glass red heart to its chest.

A large dark cherry wood closet full of dresses, reds,blacks,whites, blues,yellows, purples and thankfully no pinks. Shoes of every kind, jackets and even a fur coat. Large mirros hanging from the walls, a bookcase full of books that she never liked to read and refused to read about law, buissness and boring ones. A large stone fireplace, large leather chairs near a small coffee table, a dark red soft carpit, night stand with a lamp and lastly a small table with two chairs. Madison loved the giant window even though there is no balcony, sadly the window is always locked. It's not like she's stupid enough to leap into freezing cold waters bellow with heaps of sharks in the first place and plus she has no clue where the hell she is! Grunting Madison fell on the leather chair staring out of the window watching the stars coming out to the night sky, so damn free and able to do whatever they please without worry. Madison grew to envy those stars so much during her time there, sort of sad really. They come and they go but she's stuck there forever without any chance of resuce or escape from that damn island and those three damn demons. Joyce is toleratable to be around but those other two are assholes of the highest rank possible in her book.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Madison it's me." Joyce's soft voice purred through the door. Madison unlocked the door allowing the woman to push the trolley in before slamming it shut and locking it. Leaning against the door frame Madison watched as the demoness set the small two seater table up with a white table cloth, a small glass vase of white and red roses, silver knife, fork and spoon along with a white napkin.

"How are we this afternoon?" Joyce smiled over her shoulder at the small girl.

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Annoyed."

"Oh?" Madison sat down at the free seat watching the demoness pass a plateful of cooked vegetables, baked pumpkin, bake potato, a T bone steak with gravy mixed with onions and rose-mary and a small side of honey carrots. While Madison ate Joyce sat down on the free seat looking pissed off.

"Sebastian had found a pair of fake cat ears and tried to put them on me head, idiot of a thing than tried to rub his cheek against mine. I swear that damn demon is pushing his luck if he wants me to be his damn mate! Why can't I met a nice guy who loves me for being me and not obssessed with the fact I am a freaking cat demoness! That idiot is really getting close to the point where I just knee him in the balls than scratch his eyes out of his skull." Joyce snorted looking unamaused.

"There's someone out there for you."

"...I heard that human guys can be sweet."

Madison grinned "Some of them are."

Joyce grinned wickedly causing both of her fangs to glisten in the light.

"What about deather reaper guys? Oh how they take their jobs so serious and make sure that each soul is properlly judged makes me shiver with excitment. One time I ran into this deather reaper man, oh how badly I wanted to jump him and screw his brains out. How handsome he looked in that nice suite, those glasses that hide those exotic eyes and how he kept pushing his glasses up with his death scythe. Madison dear everything I picture him and remember his deep voice I shiver with pleasure, meow thats what I call a real man." Joyce purred at the end swaying side to side. Madison dropped her knife and fork before bursting out in peels of laughter. Joyce has a thing for William T Spears!

"Something wrong?" Joyce blinked owlish at the laughing girl.

"You...haha...have a...thing...hahaha...for...William T Spears! Bwahahahahaahah!" Madison clenched onto her sides while tears of laughter trailed down her face, Joyce slowly grinned.

"Ohhh sexy name for a handsome reaper man. I can do all sorts of naughty things with him, honey when you get as old as I am you learn many things. Many many things to satisfy a man." Joyce winked than chuckled as the laughter stopped replaced with a look of horror. Madison's face turned bright red not wanting to hear that from anybody at all, especially with Mr Spears. Grell would get along with Joyce right away if they got the chance to, both of them were nuts! Coughing Madison ate some carrot not wanting to hear anymore from the perverted demoness for the night, too many perverted things were very bad for someone with a pure innocent mind like hers.

"How did you meet Mr Spears?"

"Ohh yes I remember how I met him~ A long time ago I was rather hungry so I stole a soul from a reaper who was a newbie at the game. Poor thing it was his first assignment and was a new born. Being the bad little cat I am I toyed with him for a while, winner gets the soul. So we battled but with years of experience under my belt the battle wasn't long and he failed to obtain the soul, ate the soul in front of him for perks. How mad William was? Beyound furious is a better way to explain it. So as a little fair well present I cut of a piece of his time which I am now wearing and gave him a little kiss on the lips." Joyce sighed.

'No wonder Mr Spears hates demons, they are fucking crazy.' Madison grinned.

"Have you seen him since?"

"Actually no. I never saw my little hot reaper man again, how sad really. Always wanted to get another kiss just to remember what he tasted like."

Madison shook her head. "Oh Joyce you are too much for anyone to handel."

"I am special!" Joyce grinned with a sly wink.

"Very."

Joyce smiled softly "It's getting late."

Madison sighed walking over towards her bed and jumped in watching the demoness clear away the plates and ect from the table. It's times like this that the reaper girl enjoyed the company with that certian demon, they get along with each other rather well besides thinking of each other as enemies. Joked without even trying to make eachother laugh, gave eachother comfort and advice on certain things. Joyce is one of Madison's friends and will always hold a special place in her dead heart, demon and reaper friends were not heard of for a long time. Maybe if they gave each other a chance than their views on them would change and they would attempt to get along. As long as ignorance, greed, pride and hatred it still around both demons and reaper will remain...perfect enemies until the end of time itself. A never ending flame of hatred shall remain there eating everything up in its path even making the next generation of reaper and demons haterd to grew even more until it cannot be contained. Sooner or later that barrier will shatter and than a war will break out between the supernatual realm, a war which will win the rights to the human world. Madison hopes that will never happen but things are getting rather tense in the supernatual world as it is. A war that can destroy the entire planet along with the humanity as we know it. Friends will go against friends along with family, evil will seep through the cracks and will spreed its posion everwhere without containment. Light will go to dark, life to death...forever.

"Madison sleep well." Joyce tucked the sleeping girl into the bed before gently pressing her lips tp the slumbering girls forehead. Turning the lights off and left the room silently. Madison is afraid, it's alright to be afraid of the dark.

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, things have been busy since I started working again and getting to know the place a little better. Well here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy but I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. My father hasn't brought his laptop home in awhile, dumbass should have. **

**As for the next chapter I promise to make it better than this one but I was sort of rushed to write it though, heheeh sorry! I hoped that you all like Joyce because she's staying in this story and I sort of added her having "attractions" towards William T Spears for laughs, also she's perverted in a bit. I've never wrote a perverted OC before but it's fun! Sebastian has a thing for her also but his not in this chapter but the next one coming. Ciel needed some tips on women so Joyce helped of course but I think that he needed a motherly type figure aswell. **

**Well hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll take my time on the next one to make it epic for all of my little awesome as readers with big hearts. Thank you all for your reviews and for giving me to modivation to continue writing this story, you guys are the best! All of your review brought tears to my eyes, SO SWEET! **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**

**p.s. No flames and hate mail. **

**p.p.s. I don't own any of the black butler characters or anything about it, it belongs to the rightful owner who made it and I'd like to say a big fat THANK YOU! for making it. I own Madison, Lollie, Kylie, Kyle, Ana and Joyce and this story. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn you Joyce." Madison muttered clenching onto her sore stomach as it continued to growl against the idea of not having any food for the last two days. For some reason the cat demoness had stopped bringing food for the last two days for an unknown reason. So far all it left the poor girl with terrible hunger pains from the lack of food and it doesn't seem to help that her throat was sore, itchy and extremely dry from not having water or liquid. Even swallowing her saliva hurt more than ever. The only reason why Madison didn't the water from the tap in the bathroom is because it was freaking salt water! Groaning more in pain she finally threw the blankets aside standing on the freezing cold floor with bare feet. Holding back a small groan of pain while gently holding onto a pure silver door handle was even worse than the cold floor, however the urge for getting some food became even more powerful with each moment. Madison walked out of the room not caring that she was wearing a knee high dark red silk nightdress with black lace into the freezing cold mansion heading towards the kitchen. Joyce sure has bit the big one this time, not feeding her nor giving any water for two days straight. Maybe there is something going on between her and Sebastian? There might be a small chance of that happening after hearing the whole extremely detailed thing on what she wanted to do with William T Spears if she ever caught sight of him again. Madison blamed it on the new book released called "Fifty Shades of Grey." Joyce always had her nose stuck into it after reading it a whole heap of times giggling like a pervert with a grin which looked like a cherisher cats one from Alice in Wonderland. Sebastian thought she bought the book for them and tried giving hints which failed which followed with a dark feral cat hiss, idiot man.

'Maybe I should sneak the book later to read while Joyce reads the second and third books. I wonder what the fuss is about with this book, is it really that good?' Madison silently walked down the hallways smiling as the pair of large swinging doors came into view with the lights off signalling no one is in there. Slowly opening the door Madison stuck her head in quickly examining the room for any unwanted people there. No one in sight not even a small mouse, it's like a ghost town…well ghost kitchen. Grinning wickedly Madison done a mad dash towards the refrigerator, throwing the door open looking hungrily at the stacks of food inside. Sebastian must be one hell of a cook for being able to make such mouth-watering foods that look like some sort of master chief's creation. Even the desserts looked so wonderful it made her feel greedy looking directly towards each of them with a keen eye. Smiling the two shaded red eyed reaper girl pulled out a plateful of roast pork, mashed potatoes sprinkled with cheese and chives, vegetables, gravy and cheesy cauliflower. This must have been the dinner that wasn't brought up to her for tonight, damn Joyce ditching her responsibilities to read that damn book. For goodness sake what the hell is up with that damn book?

"Drink."

Madison looked at the drinks wanting something good to go with her awesome cold dinner. So instead of being a good girl and make some tea of coffee, she grabbed a can of coke. Slamming the fridge closed she also screamed in pure terror at who was leaning against the door with a smug look.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Madison?" Ciel asked while walking towards the fridge also getting something out, a large piece of chocolate marble cake with white vanilla icing roses. Carefully walking past him still holding onto the plate of food and drink of coke she sat down on the small table.

"I got hungry."

"Hasn't Joyce been bringing your meals up?" Ciel asked while making a cup of tea. Since when did an ex noble can make tea without assistance from another?

"No. Not for two days no and I was pretty hungry." Madison looked bashful as Ciel sat down beside her stirring a cup of Earl Grey tea. Besides wearing the usual black clothing he instead wore a pair of long dark blue sleep pants and a long white button up shirt.

"Two days without food. Well I do recall seeing the damn cat lady reading some book in the laundry room today giggling while holding onto a blood stained tissue. In the morning I'll deal with that. Even though you are being held here against your will you are still a guest. We Phantomhive's are known for our hospitality towards guests of any kind, I will not allow this to tarnish my family's name." Ciel muttered bitterly. Madison smiled softly while opening her can of coke.

"I don't mind at all."

"It's disgraceful. If this was back into the early Victorian times and if work go out of such thing. My family's name and reputation as the Queen's guard dog would be put to shame." Ciel continued to rant.

"It's fine!" Madison watched as Ciel looked back towards her and their eyes connected. One dark sapphire blue eye looked deeply into two shaded red fiery orbs. Neither of them tore their gaze away fighting silently over who would win this little fight.

"Alright." Ciel looked away with a scold stabbing into his cake.

"Joyce has been distracted lately."

"That damn book." Ciel scolded than took a large bite from the cake. Madison slowly ate the cold food not caring at all as long as her stomach wasn't growling anymore, slowly it felt better. For a good half an hour none of them spoke only silently enjoying each other's company. Maybe being held there wasn't so bad after all, some time away from the office and work. A little vacation on a remote island might not sound as terrible as she might have thought, a little her time. Rarely any death reaper gets a holiday or a single day off for that night, always so busy. Grell would complain about the amount of work needed to be done every single day to William, too much work and more over time is the main thing in a reapers line of work. It's a blessing for any reaper to retire at all, they have to do something pretty big and dangerous to retire. Only about four or five reapers including the Legendary Undertaker has ever got the privilege to retire and never be bothered again with reaper work. Unlimited access to the cinematic records, entry to any department and were allowed to take off their glasses. It sounded like a very fancy life being a retired reaper.

"Madison." Ciel waved a hand near the dark brown haired girl's face snapping his fingers, jolting her back into reality like a kick up the ass.

"Hm? Oh sorry." Madison giggled slightly.

"It's alright. Do you want a cup of tea?" Ciel stood up walking back towards the stove towards an old fashion tea kettle.

"Earl Grey?"

"Of course."

Madison laid her head onto the table. "Earl Grey has always been my favourite tea. When I was human that's all I drank. One hundred tea bags gone in under one month."

"A big tea lover are you? Well I'll admit Earl Grey is my personal favourite as well." Ciel quickly made two cups of tea and brought down a small mug of milk and sugar. Madison accepted the drink with a small smile as he sat back down in his old spot.

"Use to drink it when it rained or fell sick. I cannot seem to stomach other types of tea rather than Earl Grey, strange isn't it?" Madison smiled at Ciel.

"No. Not at all. "

"You don't seem happy is there something troubling you?" Madison asked with a small tone of worry noticeable in her voice. It caused the blue eyed demon to smile slightly in his tea cup.

"Joyce's damn book. What is so bloody good about it? Sebastian recently got a copy along with two other books from the same author. It is so frustrating to wait for a demon servant to bring something to you that use to take three seconds flat, now its ten seconds. This place has turned into a mad house and I want to get to the bottom of this. " Ciel growled softly.

"Take it." Madison crossed her legs together while sipping tea in a lady like fashion. Honestly there is one thing to do in a situation like this, it's suicidal yes but entirely necessary.

"Take what?" Ciel turned around slightly in his chair facing towards a smirking reaper.

"Steal the book. Honestly I've been itchy to read that book."

"Stealing is a sin" He pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine borrow the book without them knowing." Madison giggled slightly.

"Alright then."

They both got up from their seats walking down the hallways towards the servants courters into Sebastian's room. Inside the room it was painted pure black with no photographs or personal possessions. Only a neatly made bed and a large book shelf full of books of all kinds. Ciel stood guard at the door watching for the butler while Madison went through the books. Dark poetry, mystery, crimes, horror, cook books, romance and….sexual practice books like karma sutra. Each of the sexual books looked to have been read heaps of times from the faded covers down to the pages slightly cornered down like his been keeping a record of things. Madison looked at Ciel with a small blush as he looked extremely confused.

"Your butler's a pervert."

"Naturally. He did seduce a nun when I was human a long time ago." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"They look like his been keeping a record of things."

"Easy."

"Joyce?" Madison asked.

"Of course. Cat obsessed moron." Ciel sighed turning back into guard mode watching carefully as the reaper grabbed the source of their labour before running out of the room. Ciel was hot on her heels as they ran to a random room, a cleaning cupboard large enough to fit two large adults. Hopefully Sebastian wouldn't notice one book missing now or else they might be some sort of trouble. Madison turned a small oil lamp on while Ciel looked at the books cover long and hard. At last the pair of them will finally find out what the buzz is about with this damn book. Fifty Shades of Grey is in their possession. Ciel took a random deep breath flicking through random pages until stopping at one. His face turned into one of complete horror with his mouth forming a large O shape.

"What? What is it?" Madison tried reaching for it, failing as he quickly closed it looking pale as a ghost.

"Believe me my dear. This is something written by a crazed woman with a crappy love life and found a way to escape into a….more intimately detailed novel." Ciel coughed slightly looked flushed.

"I've seen and read worse. My year five teacher made me watch an educational video about reproducing. Let me see damnit." Madison tried reaching for the book once again.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

Ciel took a long deep breath signalling her to look over his shoulder while re-opening the exact page he just read. Soon both of their eyes went wide as possible with flushes faces and looks of horror. This is not a damn romance book, it's a freaking porn book! Madison and Ciel continued to read a few more pages until the cupboard door was slammed open with monstrous strength that shook the room. There stood at the door way was Sebastian Michealis with a crooked smile while rage danced in his red-brown eyes. Oh shit they were busted by the perverted cat obsessed demon butler!

"Did we have a good read M'lord and lady?" He seemed calm enough but that didn't hide the fact he was pissed off. His demon aura was dancing behind him.

"What the bloody hell are you reading this crap for Sebastian? This is not a book but a damn instruction porn book!" Madison didn't care if both males looked at her with a stunned expression.

"M'lady?"

"Nah! You and Joyce are so perverted! Who in the right mind would wont to actually do this stuff to another?"

"I would like to give it a go." Ciel smirked as she turned beet red.

"Men!" Madison ran out of the closet into her bedroom slamming and locking the door. Mentally scared for all eternity all because of one little book had to taint her use to be innocent mind. Ciel walked out of the closet past Sebastian knocking on her door twice.

"Good night Madison."

"…Good night….pervert."

He smirked walking down the hallway towards his own bedroom while Sebastian picked his book up. Dusting it with a gloved hand.

"Honestly. Children now a days don't appreciate a good book." He muttered.

"What the hell happened?" Joyce opened her bedroom door looking around.

"M'lord and lady had stolen my copy of Fifty Shades of Grey. I believe Lady Madison is embarrassed by our lord's remark on wanting to experiment some detailed parts of the book." Sebastian smiled at the grinning cat demoness.

"I'll have to tell her about the birds and the bees tomorrow. Our lord is growing up so fast. I am so proud!" Joyce chuckled than stopped. Sebastian caressed her face gently with a clean white gloved hand looking mischievously down to her own level.

"Maybe we should experiment a little bit tonight my lovely kitten." He purred out.

"I am going to ignore that one Michealis. Now I want you to meet a very good close friend of mine. He offers protection and sanctuary for me and we've been lovers for a while now."

A dark look crossed Sebastian's face, ready to rip apart any male that dared to take what was soon going to be his. No one better have had their filthy unworthy hands on his Joyce.

"Who is this chap?"

" Sebastian met Door."

SLAM! LOCK!

"Ha!" Joyce laughed.

"Everyone is losing it tonight." Sebastian muttered walking back towards his own bedroom to catch up on some reading. Tomorrow is certainly going to be a strange day in the Phantomhive manor that's for damn sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_**Authors note**_

_Hurrray no more writers block! Thank you all for helping me out, it is much appreciated. All of you have had some many wonderful idea's that it hit me like a ton of bricks while at work. Thank you all for so many epic ideas that I am definitely going to borrow if that's alright with you all. If not then tell me and I'll respect that. _

_I am also thinking about maybe bringing someone back from the dead. One of two…maybe three _

_Thank you_

_Lil Blue Rose_

_p.s. I don't own black butler or anything about it. All I own is this story and my own characters. Thanks again guys you are all beautiful! _


	7. Chapter 7

Grell Sutcliff was a complete mess. It's been weeks since his poor darling Madison was taken by that demon brat and Sebastian, it's been hell without his little princess. William almost fired him right on the spot after exploding with rage beating the red head reaper into a bloody pulp along with Ronald and surprisingly the legendary Undertaker joined in. Things had went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds, including most of the reaper's in the department went into a rage. Everything's been to damn quiet there, all they ever seem to do is paper work or go reap souls. Coming back from a mission only to send a foul look towards the crimson reaper for allowing that to happen. Grell felt like a failour as a parents and gurdian for not being responsible enough to watch over Madison properly. Even hearing her name send cold chills down his spine and his heart tightened with hurt and fear. Fear that something terrible could be happening to his little angel without him there to protect her from the many evils the supernatural world carries. Something big is brewing, like a storm forming before unleashing it's fury to the world. More and more souls have been lost due to demon's freely roaming the streets of London and more abnormal events have happened over the past few weeks.

"Sutcliff look over these files and sign them. I expect them to be signed and placed on my desk within the hour." William slapped a giant pile of paperwork onto the oddly depressed reaper's desk with little care.

"Sure thing." Grell looked down ashamed still. No one has bothered to speak a single word to him, William only came out of his office to give paperwork out and to do his own thing. It's rare to see the cold sonic reaper out of his office during the day time.

"..." William walked away without uttering another word heading back towards his own respected word. Looking down to the massive pile of paperword a frown appeared while reaching for the first paper carefully reading it over and signing it. Madison...of poor sweet Madison must be so scared to be so far away from her home. Those sick bastards could be tourturing her for all he knows! All of those promises he made to always protect her were nothing with empty words, why did he bother making a promise if he couldn't keep it in the first place? So many questions swarmed inside of his mind while trying to concentrate at the task at hand. It's been weeks since anyone had assigned him a job in the human world, stuck doing paperwork and doing other lowly taks. Strange enough no once has anybody a single complaint nor his strange habits of walking with a slight skip in each step or bother to fix his nails. Talk about abnormal right? No deep down Grell was accepting what he truly is, a ugly greedy horrible moster. Not a woman but...a man.

'My baby.' A small tear dropped down from his eyes looking down at the last gift Madison gave him before being kidnapped.

A small dead red rose with it's pettels wilting, it's a dying red rose. That's what Grell feels like from the inside, slowly dying withouth his sunshine. Grell Sutcliff is lost without Madison Sutcliff at his side. Sooner or later this might take a turn for the worst and he will go mad. Or he can do something about it.

'Do something about it? Thats it! I Grell Sutcliff will do something about this and get my beloved Madison back to me! Hell has no wrath like a mother's scorn!' Grell bolted up like lightening walking out of his small office down the large hallways. For far to long his done anything but mob around like a heartbroken mess, for far to long this has gone on for. It's time that he screws his head back on and does something that will solve this damn problem. Grell Sutcliff is back in action bitches! No one fucks around with him anymore! This time he will do things his way and he doesn't care what the consequences of his actions bring. Now Grell stopped in the hallway looking thoughfully down to the polished tiled floors. What the hell is he going to do anyway? Madison is still a apprentice which means that her tracking system isn't place up yet and she doesn't know how to open a portal to return home as of yet.

"Oh poo." Grell groaned looking down the direction he was heading down. What wasn't this the restricted section of the building? Only aurthorized reaper's and higher ups were allowed to roam down these halls without supervision. If anyone were to catch him down there he would be in some serious trouble. Than again if this place was so restricted when it's so clean? Nothing seemed to be out of place even down to the last waiting chair in the large hallways. Strange no one was walking or wondering down there at all, only person is himself. Grell bit his inner cheek feeling out of place. If anyone catches him down there in the first place William will be stuck with more over time and would be so down right furious that Grell see's himself being demoted once again. Last step before being fired is being the cleaner for a very long time. Horrible! That means that his hair or nails will be dirty!

Grell wasn't the type of person to be stuck cleaning after everyone elses mess or even liking the feeling of grime and dirt on him at all. Made him feel unclean and very unlady like to be seen in public as a mess. About to turn around heading towards the exit a voice called out to him, almost like a pained whisper.

**"Help me. Someone please help me, I am stuck in darkness!" **

Grell raised an eyebrow walking slightly faster towards the voice. It sounded like the person is in a terrible amount of pain.

"Hello?"

**"Please help me! Why won't anybody save me? I am injured and scared!"** The voice cried out with a small whimper of fright. Grell's walking soon turned into a full blown run, the mother side of him came out as a image of his beloved daughter Madison came to mind. Insteed of the usual cheerful smile the image soon her bleeding and scared.

"Where are you?"

**"Last door on the right hand side of the hallway. Someone please help it hurts to breath!" **

Grell reached the door panting slightly as a thin bead of sweat dripped down his brow. The door was infront of him. A large warning sign was hanging from the door handel, it read Danger.

"I am here. Hold on."

**"Please help."**

Grell knew that he had to help the poor soul out. Usual he would ignore it and grin at the person's terrible death. However being alone without anyone there to help him or give him any comfort had finally reached snapping point. The red head reaper reached for the door handel and it swung open, welcoming him in. With a confused pout he walked inside of the room and looked around with caution. Inside was nothing besides a small glass table with a large round crystal sitting on a fine velvet violet pillow. No windows, no other doors and most of all nothing else besides that crystal orb. Grell felt slightly stupid running to someones cries of help but there was no one who needed help in the first place.

"Hello?"

**"I am trapped inside of the glass crystal. Please realse me from the small tiny prision and I'll grant you a wish."**

Grell looked back towards the exit door thinking of doing a runner.

"Anything I want?"

**"Yes anything you desire. Money, love, revenge, gaining someone's love and attention. Name your price and when you free me it shall be done." **

Grell pondered for a bit. Anything his heart desires and it will be given to him as payment. Maybe finally get the love and attention from his dear Sebastian? Become a woman or gain something back to him that's been taken.

"Ok I made my choice."

**"Name it." **

Grell clenched his fist tight looking angry and slight longing.

"I want my beloved daughter Madison back. A damn demon brat Ciel Phantomhive took her away from me and has her trapped somewhere in the world. I cannot find her nor can anybody else. As payment I want her back and Ciel Phantomhive to pay for what his done!" Grell looked murderous.

**"Ciel Phantomhive took your daughter from you. He deserves to be punished, to be broken...to be destroyed for wronging you." **

Grell nods agreeing while picking the glass orb up pre-paring to smash it against the hard cold ground.

"..."

**"I have another request." **The orb glowed once again.

"Name it."

**"Once I've returned your daughter and destroyed Ciel Phantomhive. I want something in exchange for going up against him." **

"Oh? What could that be hmm?"

**"Your daughter's hand in marriage." **

A cold shiver travled down Grell's spine staring down at the orb in complete shock at it's request. It marrying Madison? Something about this last request made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and his breathing became shallow. The sinking feeling in his stomach almost made him dry heave and if possible stop his already dead beating heart.

"Marriage?"

**"I can offer protection, love, affection and anything her heart desires including never ending happiness. Do we have a deal reaper?" **

"...Yes." With that Grell threw the orb against the nearby wall than shrieked as what ever was inside that orb flew out and three dark shadow orbs started morphing into figures. One looked to be a female and the other two took shape of males. However the owner of that voice from the orb was the smallest out of all three of them. Grell's eyes went wide as he stared into the pale blue eyes of the owner of the voice.

"Well it seems it's time we go hunting right Claude, Hannah?"

"Yes your highness."

"Yes my lord."

Grell pressed his back against the wall looking faint.

"Alois Trancy."

Alois turned around looking at Grell with a small wicked smile, clapping his hands together.

"Well father in law where do we start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison jolt up in a cold sweat after experiencing a frightening nightmare. Falling back onto the soft comfortable mattress the Phantomhive bride felt a up coming head ache and also slightly sick to the stomach. It felt like someone had handed her over to someone else who wanted to use and hurt her to get to someone. She's always been used back in her human life. If someone had a thing for one of her friends the acted sweet and nice to her for a month. During that time she either thought they made a friendship or she had developed a small crush of that guy. Until they asked for her friends number or asked if they were available. Other times lending out pens, penciles, a shirt or two or even a dress she loved and never got back.

'I hate being used.'

Madison sighed throwing the blankets off her body than walked out of the door. Wearing a pair of black cotton pants and a white long sleeved shirt heading towards Ciel's bedroom. Odd enough he has one but doesn't need sleep anymore. Demon's don't sleep unless terribly injured or...after mating.

No wonder Sebastian and Joyce had their own bedrooms. Ciel doesn't want to see a small little half cat and half raven demon baby running around anytime soon. Also Joyce has a disliking towards Sebastian. Maybe Sebastian wants to settle down and have a family? Madison almost snorted at the thought of him being a dad or having a daughter. Having a hard enough time chasing after male demons that tried courting or mating with Joyce. Him having a daughter would be the most hilarious thing ever!

Knock Knock Knock

"Go away Sebastian!" Ciel shouted from the other side of the door.

"Ciel it's me Madison."

Immeditly the door opened to show Ciel Phantomhive wearing his usual day time clothing insteed of his night ones.

"Madison please come in." He bowed his head in a gentlemen manner ushering her inside. Madison had to admit his bedroom was better than her own, even had a dart board.

"Thanks."

He closed the door behind them.

"Is something wrong?"

Madison smiled. "No just had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Felt like talking to you if that's alright?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Hehe." Madison chuckled lightly causing the eyepatch wearing demon to smile softly. He watched as Madison handing them both three darts.

"See who has better aim."

He's smile turned into a cocky smirk. "Let's make a beat then."

Madison tilted her head to the side. "Ok. If I win then you have to allow me to dress you up as a girl and I dress as a guy. We play each other for the day!"

Ciel sweat dropped remembering wearing a dress a long time ago at Lord Druitt's ball. To capture him at the time thinking that he was Jack the Ripper. However his pride caused him to accept.

"If I win however my dear. You will accompany me to Paris and we spend the whole day together and have a fancy dinner togther in a resturant in front of the eiffel tower." His smirk returned as he saw Sebastian and Joyce spy at them from the doorway. His butler had a smirk while oddly doing the thumbs up. Joyce had a sly smirk also looking to Sebastian exchanging a few words until Sebastian handed her a fifty dollar note and she done the same thing. He felt like sighing in irriation, they were beating on the winner. Joyce beated that Madison would win while Sebastian beated on his master.

Madison felt a little excited but she really wanted to see him wearing a dress.

"Well Ciel Phantomhive you got a deal." She extened her arm for a hand shake to seal the deal.

"Madison Knight Sutcliff you got a deal. Pre-pare to lose." Ciel shook her hand then brought it up giving her a small kiss.

"Ladies first." Ciel smirked. Madison looked at the target than threw it getting 17

Ciel went next and got a 17 also.

'Two darts left and we have the same score.'

Madison closed one eye bitting the bottom of her lip looking directly towards the bull's eye. As she threw the dart it hit a three insteed much to her displeasure. Ciel couldn't help but notice her disappointment.

"Good shot."

"...Thanks."

Ciel hit 1.

Joyce looked at the butler with a small frown.

"Is he doing that on purpose or what?"

"Now now my kitten calm down. Our Lord hasn't touched a dart board in a long time which means his a bit rusty. It's been many a years since I've seen him throw a dart. Madison goes have a good chance of winning this." Sebastian patted her head with a grin.

"Don't call me a kitten. I haven't been one ages. I am a full grown women."

"Of course my apologise dear Joyce. Maybe later on if you allow me to show you how deeply sorry I am for offending you." A small perverted grin reached his face.

"How about no~ you damn demon pigeon."

"Touche."

Ciel watched as Madison held onto her last dart looking at the board with a keen eye, examining her chances of getting a bull's eye. He had to admit it's been so long since his thrown a dart, however his pride wouldn't allow him to wear a dress...again.

"..." Madison took a deep breath and than threw the dart. To her surprise it fell onto the ground.

"Oh dear good throw." Ciel encouraged her a little but couldn't stop smirking, his not going to be wearing a dress!

"Ok Mr High and Mighty your turn." Madison gave him a small push and giggled as he raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish my dear." Ciel turned around so his back was facing the board and threw it behind him. Madison thought he was being a fool and would lose but...he didn't.

SMACK!

The dart had hit the bull's eye in the dead center. Ciel had won their beat! Joyce fell into the room and looked stunned.

"No that's a hundred dollars gone and I have to wear Sebastian's damn cat outfit for a month! No Madison you broke my heart!" Joyce cried loudly while Sebastian placed a pair of black and white fake cat ears ontop of her head.

"You do look so lovely my kitten."

"Damn you Sebastian!"

Madison's giggles turn into full blown laughs holding onto her stomach as Sebastian shoved a black and white lolita dress to Joyce. Shoving her into their master's private bathroom to get changed. Ciel smirked noding towards his butler who looked at him with pride.

"Sebastian get a private jet that will take us to Paris tomorrow morning."

Sebastian bowed placing a hand to his heart. "Yes My Lord."

"Ok don't laugh at me." Joyce opened the door looking very embarrassed and murderous to the butler who smiled. Madison laughed harder with tears streaming down her face falling onto the ground, gasping for air. Joyce looked like a white and black cat maid! Naww so adorable with a clip on cat tale and those fake cat ears.

Ciel smirked chuckling as Joyce shouted at his butler who looked highly amaused before Joyce ran out of the room with Sebastian hot on her heels.

"Your luckly I love you Madison!"

"Revenge for not giving me my meals and for reading that damn book Joyce!" Madison cried out as Joyce slammed into the wall as Sebastian tried to clip on a fake cat tail that came with the dress on her.

Madison laughed harder from the sound of broken glass and more shouting and banging. Ciel smirked picking his bride up gently placing the laughing girl onto his bed.

His eyes soften slightly watching her giggling calmed down to the point where that always left with bright red cheeks and a large smile.

"Calmed down enough?"

"Yes."

Ciel smiled laying down beside Madison playing with a strand of her hair with a small smile. Her hair smelt like roses and chocolate with a hint of earl grey tea. Madison laid on her stomach arms folded under a pillow watching him carefully. Strange enough she doesn't think of him as a posessive demon that kidnapped her but something else, something she hasn't considered. Maybe a friend? Or something else that friendship. All she could do was staring into his single blue eye as he continued playing with her hair, wrapping it around his fingers.

"Your hair feels like soft silk."

Madison hid a blush "I think of it as hay."

"No. It feels like fine expensive silk. It feels soft and looks shinny." Ciel grinned bring a handful of her hair to his lips and kissed it.

Madison's face turned beet red.

"What does yours feel like the huh?" Madison sat up and started playing with his hair. Ciel closed his eye enjoying the feel and laid down on her lap as she sat up straight leaning against the bed's head board.

"That feels nice." Ciel muttered.

"Really?" Madison smiled. He simply nods.

"I could get use to this."

For the remainder of the night Madison stayed in Ciel's room playing with his hair and softly hum a lullaby to him. Once it hit one thirty Madison feel asleep. Ciel noticed she stopped stroking his hair and singing opening his eye. A small smile adored his face watching her sleep. Soon he pulled her under the covers with him and for the first time in ages he actually feel asleep with Madison in his arms. Snuggling close to him for extra warmth and they enjoyed their slumber.

With Joyce she stared into a full body sized mirror with a look of disgust at the outfit. It had a low cut showing off far too much cleavage for her liking. A small black skirt that barely touched the bottom of her butt, a fake cat tail, white frills, a white apron, long sleeves, a pair of fishnet stockings, leather high heeled boots, white gloves and too her utter most hatred...a black chocker necklace with a small golden bell.

Sebastian tied it around her neck with a smile than rested his head on her shoulder looking at her through the mirror.

"Now you look ravishing my little kitten." He smirked.

Joyce glared at the mirror shaking her head causing the bell to do small dainty dings.

"Someone kill me."

Her pride had taken a large blow and she knew Sebastian was going to enjoy this for a very long time. His going to make this last and she's stuck wearing this thing for a whole month! What if that hottie reaper William T Spears see's her like this? Oh the shame and humilation! Joyce looked down with a pout.

"Fuck my life has taken a turn for the worst. Why did I agree to be a damn Phantomhive maid in the first place?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note**

**Hhahahah I am sorry this took so long but works a giant pain in that ass. Making me word odd hours and my birthday is in a week! I am not excited at all... all I want on that day is some CAKE! I am gonna steal it and lock myself in my room and eat it all to myself. A birthday present to me by me! XD**

**I of course had to add Alois, Claude and Hannah in this story. I sat down the other day watching Black Butler 2 and watched Ciel fight Alois. It was too damn short of a battle for my liking but I like the idea of them as rivals. As for the whole orb thing...I have no idea how I came out with that. Since Hannah took Alois or Jim's soul (SPOILER) and then she died besides a already dead Claude at the demon place...thing. If anybody wants to know how to came into the reaper's possession then continue to read this story. **

**I want to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter and gave me such awesome reviews. A millons thanks to you all and double chocolate chip cookies! **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**

**p.s. I don't own black butler or anything about it. They belong to the rightful owners and I own nothing! I only have this story and my awesome OC'S. I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and for any grammer. Don't send me flames or hate mail. I'll ignore them and...laugh at them XD **


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel Phantomhive couldn't for the life of him understand why his been staring at Madison's amazed face with a small smile. Since him, her and the other two servants had boared the jet all he could do was stare at the happy girl's expression. Earlier that morning Sebastian had one hell of a time trying to coax Madison out of his master's bed without gaining a black eye or a bite on his arm. Turns out the reaper girl had a bad temper when it came to be awaken up early in the morning, looked like a feral cat with red eyes. Of course he had to laugh as Sebastian tried to yank Madison out of bed who had a strong grip on the bedframe screaming in protest of leaving the warm comfortable bed. Joyce had a good time watching the butler getting assaulted and cursed out with every nasty word under the sun. Even till now the red eyed girl would cast a small foul look towards Sebastian's direction. No one now has the courage to wake Madison up in the mornings without suffering the girl's unnaturally bad temper and wrath. They now will allow her to wake up by herself, he wonders how Grell managed to do it in the first place without having his face re-arranged. It's a miracle Sebastian came out of the room with a black eye and nasty bite mark on his hand and not being sent to a mourge in a coffin.

"How long do we have to wait?" Joyce asked painting her black finger nails a shade of pale grey with black french tips.

"Soon."

"Yeah whatever."

Madison done a small giggle watching the clouds by the window with a dreamy expression. Paris was going to be so much fun! Ciel promised her that they are also going to shop in their exotic store and go look at some fine art pieces like the Mona Lisa. Joyce on the other hand wanted to go check out the local french hottie guys there and go to a spa to relax. So far after Ciel has his whole day with Madison, both girls were gonna have a whole day to themselves and go to a spa again. Sebastian however is a different story. No one knows what the demon wanted to do in Paris, maybe stalk Joyce a little bit more.

"I've also arranged us to stay in a five star hotel. A penthouse room and a private swimming pool. All of the arrangements are done." Ciel muttered.

"How many rooms are there?" Joyce asked with a lazy yawn.

"Two." Sebastian answered his master with a sly smirk. Madison's arm was grabbed and was forcefully pulled towards the cat demoness who shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I am bunking with Madison! No way in hell I am going to share a room with you Michaelis!"

"Don't be like that my darling kitten." Sebastian cooed with a wink.

Madison sighed watching the two older demon's actions with mild interest in the fact there was two rooms. If it comes to the point of either of them sleeping on a couch she will happily sleep there. If they yelling becomes too much then she will sleep in the coat closet to escape the loud shouting.

"The girl's get one room and I get one to myself. Sebastian will be sleeping outside if he continues to keep it up. I am not in the mood to hear any sort of bickering of any kind. Keep it down you too or else." Ciel threatened rubbing his temples to fight down a mind grain from developing. Honestly those two older demon's fight like a married couple at times! Ciel is just about fed up with all of their fighting to the point he might as well book to other rooms for Joyce and Sebastian in seperate sides of the hotel away from each other!

"Sorry My Lord." Sebastian smiled.

"I am not." Joyce grumbled unhappily crossing both arms looking away with a childish pout. Madison rubbed her sore arm looking at Ciel who looks tired. His really going all in all out with this whole Paris thing, maybe the stress of it all has finally caught up with him finally. The younger demon seemed to be a little jumpy also, fully alert and aware of his surroundings.

"Ciel are you alright?"

He opened his single sapphire blue eye looking directly towards her, even managed to crack a small tired smile.

"I am fine my dear. Nothing to worry about." He tried to convince her.

Madison tilted her head to the side looking slightly unsure of it.

While Sebastian and Joyce headed towards the small kitchen to make lunch, both of them knew he had alot on his mind now. Madison stood up walking towards Ciel who continued to watch every move she made. Her dark ruby red dress swished side to side and her hair tied up in a half ponytail followed suite aswell. She sat down on the seat beside him and slowly reached forward for his hair. A small sigh escaped his lips leaning towards her as she twirled his hair around her small fingers. A new comfort thing his grown to like, Madison playing with his hair. They sat like that for a few minutes enoying the silence but soft humming of Madison's singing. Ciel had his eyes closed feeling completelly relaxed under the spell better known as Madison's touch and voice. He hopes that it could be like this forever. To enjoy the feeling of his bride close to his side and her soft angelic singing. The perfect bride and wife and hopefully mother of his future children if possible. If they ever go that far that is. When he was human Ciel never bothered to think about children but now a demon it's been flying through his mind when Madison was around him. Maybe two or three children. Secretly Ciel has always wanted to have a daughter and name her after his mother or aunty, he likes both of their names. Rachel or Angelina were two of the perfect names his ever heard of in his life followed by Madison.

"Ciel is it alright if I ask a question?"

"Anything for you my dear." Ciel leaned forward towards her hand with a look of complete bliss.

"What was my mother like?" Madison asked.

"Hmm what was Ana Knight like. That's a easy answer. She was a beauitful woman, very smart, caring, loyal and a devoted mother aswell as a wife. Ana always had a aura of love and life around her being. Don't forget to mention willing to give up her life for family or loved ones if needed. Your some what like her dear." Ciel muttered picturing Ana Knight in his mind as clear as a photograph.

"That's what I've always thought she was like. Thank you." Madison laied her head on Ciel's with a small smile.

"Anytime my queen."

"My lord we have arrived." Sebastian appeared with a small smirk bowing with a hand pressed to his heart.

"Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow look at this place!" Madison smiled walking into their penthouse sweet looking in aware also excitement. It was extremely large with three large black leather chairs and a large couch with soft red pillows. A glass coffee table in front of a built in flat screen television set, DVD player, large surround system and a whole selection of newly released DVD's she hasn't even had the change to see until now. A large double slide glass door that leads to a balcony with a large swing chair and the words. The floors were clean white tiles and it basically had everything!

"I am glad you approve of it." Ciel walked in holding onto his walking stick with both hands watching Sebastian and Joyce pay the bell hopper with money for his services, namely carrying their luggage into the room.

Madison looked at the leather couch than walked towards it slowly which turned into a run before leaping onto it with a loud giggle. It felt like a soft cloud!

"This is so cool!"

Ciel smirked sitting down beside her head watching the brown haired girl with amausment.

"It is rather nice."

Joyce walked towards one bedroom with a grin. "That bell hoop boy was rather yummy."

Sebastian walked past with a dark scolding expression muttering about killing anyone who dares tries to court with his beloved kitten and he will oneday be the father of her children. Before storming into the kitchen to see what kind of stuff his in the fridge for the week in Paris. Madison turned her body around so she was laying on her stomach.

"They are a odd pair."

"More or less. However they are loyal and that's all that I require of them." Ciel shook his head.

"How did you meet Sebastian and Joyce?"

He froze slightly. "That's a story for another time. For now we enjoy our stay here."

"Ok."

Ciel looked at the kitchen door and then back towards the kitchen with a odd look.

"Madison."

"Hmm?"

He looked back down at her with a small grin which made her curious but felt a bit of a rule breaker. What is that demon planning?

"Why don't we sneak out of here and go explore Paris on our own?" He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her ear making a small shiver trail down her spine.

"Hmm why not." Madison grinned as he returned it with a smirk.

"Lets go."

Ciel quickly grabbed her hand as they both snuck out of the room grabbing Ciel's wallet from Sebastian's coat hanging up on a hook near the door. Madison hid a deep blush looking at the back of Ciel's head as the ran down the hallway towards the elevator. Like one of those movies with a good girl running away with a bad boy. She felt wild and free while running behind Ciel. As the doors closed they leaded against the cool wall with grins while giggling still holding hands. Sebastian might be slightly pissed off and Joyce would have a large proud grin with two thumbs up at their actions. They are young, wild and immortal and they are in Paris!

While they both caught a taxi they heard Sebastian's yelling from the top floor followed by Joyce's one equally loud.

"Oi they are young, wild, in love and their lost in Paris! Why don't you just shut the fuck up and let them be horny like teenagers and let them be. Now just shut up and let me take my bath in peace!"

Just as they were about to pull away Joyce shouted one last time.

"Ahhhh put your clothes back on and get the hell out! I don't need you to wash my back, out you damn pervert! William T Spears why don't you save me from this hell? We can get married and have many children. Why don't you save me my love?"

Madison laughed on Ciel's shoulder who chuckled. First day of Paris and they were already getting along with each other so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note**

**Sorry this is a small chapter but I needed to somehow get this idea out of my mind to get some more room for another idea. **

**I don't own anything of Black Butler. I own my own story and my OC's. **

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar. **


	9. Chapter 9

Joyce laid down on the soft black leather couch flicking through different channels with a bored expression. Since both of the kids ran off with each other to explore the wonders better known as Paris thigs were odd. Sebastian walked up and down the hallways pacing like a worried mother calling up different cafe's and resturants to see if anyone under the name of Phantomhive has a reservation. So far no one has any bookings with a Mr Phantomhive or Miss Sutcliff. Knowing Ciel and Madison they would lay low and go eat at a small take out place or fast food resturant. Joyce knew that nothing bad would happen to Madison while Ciel is around, or that person or thing will be torn apart. It's a natural thing for a male demon to be possessive with either their mate or a female they've taken a shine to.

If there is a chance either of them run into some sort of danger then they would be summoned by their master to protect them both. Until then the demoness is going to watch some television or go for a swim in their private pool...maybe take a trip to the hotel's spa for the afternoon. Paris is something that Joyce had gotten use to a long time ago, most of the contracts she's formed over the years were mainly from here. So there's no surprise that she speaks fluent French like a pro, even can have a full on conversation with a French person for hours on end.

"Sebastian give it up all ready. Don't you think that Master has already planned this out from top to bottom since we've arrived here? His very sly and cunning while Madison knows this era like the palm of her hand. Children mostly teenagers roam the streets alone now a days without parental supervision. Let them have fun and we do nothing." Joyce stood up turning the television off throwing the remote down onto the couch towards the balcony. Sebastian ended his call from the hotel phone with a grunt.

"Why must they be so reckless? Paris is not a safe place and also adding that Lady Madison is a reaper. The British reaper's dispatch would have put her on the missing reaper in action list already. Having to deal with French reaper's is something I don't want to deal with at all." He walked towards the balcony. Leaning against the rail beside the black haired woman. They just looked out to Paris staring at nothing special at all, just enjoying the view it has to offer them.

"Didn't I already said that Master will call us if needed."

He frowned. "Of course."

Dark chocolate brown eyes locked onto a small run down mansion a few miles away from the hotel. Demon's had excellent vision and fantastic hearing. A small soft smile graced her face.

"Do you see that mansion over there over the hill?"

Sebastian see's it but raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"The old owner of that mansion was my first contract. Madam Ameila Roux. I remember when it came time to eat her sould I made such a mess! I had stomach pains for weeks, ate it in one go besides slowly." Joyce laughed softly with a adoring look. Sebastian smirked hearing the demoness spill out the details of her first soul.

"Oh my poor kitten had stomach pains for eating like a pig. Well I'll admit my first soul did make me feel a bit strange for a few weeks. Than it went smooth sailing until...I lost the perfect soul. I allowed it to slip threw my fingers like sand. Out of my reach forever and I am nothing more than a bound demon to young master as a butler for eternity with no chance of escape." Sebastian lifted his hands up looking at them than stroked his marked hand. Joyce gave him a side ways glance.

"No chance of escape eh? Well it could be worse now can it be already. I am not bound to a contract to young master. I am serving him for another reason." Joyce grabbed a blood red rose from a nearby rose bush on the balcony. Admiring the flower but with a sad smile plucking each petal.

"Oh?" Sebastian crossed his arms looking towards the distance however still listening to his female co-worker.

"Ana Knight's last wish."

"Lady Madison's mother? How do you have connections to her?"

Joyce closed her eyes clenching onto the flower petals in her right hand. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"That human woman made me so something which still confusses me till this exact day. How did a human manage to give a demon like myself something so presious? She gave me...a soul."

Joyce smiled as Sebastian looked stunned.

"A soul."

"I was contracted with her older brother when their parents died. While I was bound to him by contract Ana was different. My orders were to watch, protect and raise little Ana until the time she was married and with child. Watching that child grow up changed my whole view on life as a demon. I wasn't allowed to touch her soul nor try to find a loop hold in the contract to gain it. Ana Knight became...family." Joyce opened her hand letting the rose petals to dance in the soft breeze. Sebastian never uttered another word letting what she said sink into him.

Joyce turned around heading towards the doorway leading towards the room.

"Family?"

She paused. "Yes family. I am not here to work as a Phantomhive maid. The main reason why I am here is to protect the last member of my family, to protect Madison with every vibe of my being."

"..." Sebastian watched as the black haired demoness walk back inside closing the slidding screen door heading straight towards the shared bedroom. Opening and closing the bedroom door the cat demoness sighed. Leaning on the closed dark cherry wooden door feeling the wave of memories involving Ana rushed back to her. All of those presious times spent together in the garden, trying to coax the shy book worm into wearing more revealing clothing to gain the attention of Vince Knight, her crush. Those strange tea parties they had in the garden wearing old victiorian style dresses without those pain in the ass corset dresses. Joyce smiled walking towards a small shoe box lifting the lid open looking at a stack of photographs. A sad smile streched across her face while looking through each photo with a adoring glint in her eyes. Her most favourite pictures were two. One of them with herself and little Ana Knight wearing costumes while sitting under a red rose bush with roses in their hair and arm full of thornless roses. They had a great day outside until it started to rain during late afternoon.

"Ana." Joyce whimpered while tears fell down onto the remaining photo. A picture of Ana's husband standing beside his wife who sat up on a hosptial bed looking tired yet happy. Holding onto a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a pale yellow blanket. Vince and Ana Knight both stared down with soft adoring expressions to their little treasure, their daughter Madison Knight.

"I promise Ana that I will protect Madison. Even if it means giving up my life for exchange of her own. Madison is in safe hands."

Just as Joyce was about to hide the shoe box full of her photographs she froze. A sudden wave of utter dread and pure evil hit her hard like a ton of bricks. She felt two dark creatures but one that felt extremely powerful. The feeling of the sheer power and aura it gave of made Joyce gag slightly. Falling onto her knees with a look of utter shock.

'No...No! No this cannot be happening! Madison is in trouble, she's not safe!'

Joyce slammed the door open screaming "Sebastian!"

In a flash the butler in black looked at the maid who looked shaken by something. Concern flickered past his eyes before it was replaced by a look of knowing.

"Young master and Lady Madison are in trouble. Come now Joyce let us go in search of them." Sebastian's eyes glowed a dark hot pink colour with a cat slit like Joyce's.

"Let's go!"

They both slammed open the glass screen door before leaping roof top to roof top. Joyce felt a unholy rage burn through her entire body and soul. If either of those bastards so much as lay a finger on her beloved Madison there is going to be hell. A female cat is extremely possessive of her little kitten. In the end you'll get scratches, bite marks and your eyes scratched out of your skull. No one will mess with Madison or master Ciel as long as she is alive, only way to stop her is by killing her!

"I had enough of this. Sebastian use your speed to get us there faster!"

The butler nods wrapping his arms around Joyce's waist before he used his incrediable speed to their master's location faster. The Phantomhive butler and Phantomhive maid are ready to fight and have no intention of failing at all. There is no room for inperfection for a Phantomhive servant. If not then what kind of butler and maid would they be?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note**

**Two chapters in one night! Wow I am on a roll XD**

**Chapter ten might be posted up tonight or on Friday depends on how I feel. I had to give Joyce a sort of past and Ana Knight really hasn't been mentioned much in this story besides being Madison's mother. I used that for my advantage. **

**Hahaha **

**I don't own Black Butler.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What are we going to do now Ciel?" Madison grinned watching as the ex Earl pay the taxi driver that drove them to the centre of the shopping and resturant area of Paris. The blue haired eye patch wearing demon smirked as they looped arms walking down the pathway. Some people that walked past them thought that they were the cutest couple they've ever seen, while some guys gave Ciel either a thumbs up or a proud wink. He of course returned their gesture with a small smug smirk nodding in their direction.

"Anything you want we shall do my dear. I am paying for everything and money is no good without being spent on your expense." Ciel spoke calmly noticing the girl's small blush adoring her pretty face. Madison was touched by his words that he wanted to allow her to descide their plans. Looking around the place with a keen eye wanting to pin point on the activity or something for the pair of them to do. Finally after two minutes of thinking her stomach started to growl in hunger causing a brighter blush to appear and Ciel chuckling softly. Pressing a hand to her stomach she replied.

"Something to eat would be nice."

"Alright shall we go my dear?" He held out a arm for her to take in a gentleman gesture. Accepting it slowly they walked down the street heading towards a resturant and stopped hearing the conversation a man was having over the telephone, hearing Sebastian's voice on the other line.

"Sebastian's trying to locate us."

"His going to call up every single star resturant to pin point us. I say we go and have some take out food. Have you ever had a hot dog?" Madison grinned as they walked away. Ciel shook his head not even had a taste of that exact type of food before, demon's don't normally eat but he didn't want to lose that part of humanity he struggles to hold onto. Slowly losing apart of himself piece by piece meaning that sooner or later food will taste like ash in his mouth.

Madison smirked leading him towards a small take out store looking at the menu but frowned as it was in french, damn she really should have taken language skills back in school. Ciel on the other hand looked at the menu nodding slowly before looking back towards the young girl wearing a red dress.

"Chilli hot dogs and anything to drink?"

"Umm two chilli hot dogs, a small basket of french fries with tomatoe sauce and a large coke?"

Ciel smirked as he spoke to the man behind the counter in fluent french surprising her greatly before paying for their meal and walked towards a table with a umbrella and two chairs. While they wait for their food Ciel stuck up a conversation with Madison who laughed softly or smiled. Strange enough they both had a good time talking naturally with each other rather than having a small conversation they usually would have. As their food arrived Ciel looked down at his own chilli hot dog with a neutral expression unsure of what was infront of him. Madison ate her's with a look of utter bliss missing the taste very much before noticing him not touching his food.

"It's a chilli hot dog."

"It looks like someone had cooked up a piece of rolled up rubbish and put it on a plate."

Madison snorted holding a hand up covering her mouth not wanting to spit out nor show off her mushed up food.

"It's good!"

"..."

"Look just take one bite of it please. If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it. Just give it a try before desciding if you hate it or not."

Ciel looked up with a small frown before looking into her red eyes. It's strange that he cannot even think of the word no when looking directly into her pleading eyes. Sighing he picked it up wrinkling his nose slightly as some fried onion and sauce dripped down onto the plate. Closing his eyes Ciel brought it close to his mouth before taking a small bite of it chewing slowly. Madison leaded back into the chair grinning in victory from the stunned expression he gave before eating it in a normal pace. Seems like his grown a liking towards chilli hot dogs.

"It's delisious!" Ciel whispered eating the rest of it with a look of shock.

"Here have mine." Madison slid her plate towards him before eating french fries covered in sauce.

"Are you sure my dear?" Ciel looked down at the half eaten hot dog with hunger.

"Yes! Eat and enjoy!"

Ciel ate it all before leaning forward snatching the fries from Madison's reach laughing as she ate nothing but air.

"Hey not fair."

"So."

Madison looked at him with bewildment but snatched the one in his hand. Soon they started taking each other's french fry finding it fun on what kind of methods they use to obtain the food. As the last one layed in front of them they looked at each other with either a smirk or sly smile. In a blink of an eye Ciel caught it about to plop it in his mouth before Madison done something shocking. She leaded forward and kissed his lips! His eyes went wide as dinner plates from the girl's actions, no one had seen that coming. An old couple that watched them take the fries laughed or giggled on a nearby bench watching it. As Ciel was about to return the kiss she pulled back and snatched the french fry and ran down the street laughing.

"Haha I win!"

Ciel's shock turned into a playful grin while chasing after the girl.

"I'll get you for that Madison!"

She laughed running away from him with a giant smile feeling emotions she's never felt before around him. Happiness, joy, playfulness and most of feeling safe and free. Free to finally do all the things that were taken away from her during death. They were actually having fun. Neither of them used their inhuman speed knowing that people might get suspicious of what they truly are. A grim reaper girl and a demon boy. Two of the most hated enemies were together on a date in Paris, a boy and a girl. Ciel shook slightly trying to contain his laughter as Madison turned around running backwards poking her tonuge out making faces and laughing with a bright lively smile. No female has even made him feel so alive before until finding and kidnapping Madison. It's been the best thing his ever done right in his whole life and after life. Joyce was right. If he doesn't force her to do things with him they could be doing things like this forever. Madison was finally trusting him enough to be doing stunts like this, including taking the last french fry. If Sebastian found out that he ate junk food that's unhealthy he would be disappointed and annoyed. Ciel wanted to try out more of the foods this day and age has to offer.

"Nah Nah Nah Nah you cant catch me Ciel!" Madison taunted with a smirk before turning back around laughing. People looked at them oddly but either ignored it or watched them display their childish acts in public. Ciel doesn't care what they think of him. No one knows his an ex Earl.

"I am coming for you Madison!" He shouted running a sharp corner into an alleyway taking another route towards the girl's location, to stop her dead in her tracks. Madison stopped running looking back with a confussed and worried look, was he lost? People walked past her ignoring the girl completelly unaware of how she was feeling right now. Slightly annoyed but felt distraught about being left all alone in Paris without him there at her side. The safe comfort feeling Ciel had around her disappeared, she felt scared.

"Ciel? Ciel where are you?"

People looked back at the girl hearing her cries for a "Ciel" wondering if he was her boyfriend, brother, cousin or friend. Madison's head moved side to side up and down watching the crowd for any signs of him, nothing. Fresh salty tears built up in her eyes before slowly pouring down her face down onto her cheeks then finally dripped down her chin. She felt even more scared as some men were eyeing her from across the street in a nonfriendly way.

"Ciel!"

A pair of hands wrapped around her waist softly causing a tiny panicking gasp to escape. Turning around ready to slam a powerful punch into their face but stopped. Ciel was there holding onto her tightly. A giant wave of relife wash over her head to toe knowing his there with her. Ciel looked at her.

"I am sorry for frightening you Madison. I was going to cut you off at the alleyway ahead of you, when you weren't there I grew worried. I am sorry for scaring you." Ciel whispered as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck sobbing softly into his dark blue dress coat. Ciel returned it with a hug swaying back and forward slightly in a comfort manner. Seeing Madison cry caused a sudden painful ache in his non beating heart knowing he caused her to feel like that. To feel abandoned, left alone and lost. He wanted her to know that whatever happens to them in the future he will never adandone her nor stop until she's safe back in his arms...back to her new home. Madison's hard crying soften to small whimpers but remained in his strong embrace. Losing him made her feel something strange but not liking the feeling it made her. To feel scared, alone, distrust, worried, extreme concern and...heart ache? She felt better knowing that Ciel's back to her.

"I am so stupid for running away."

Ciel looked down. "No you were caught up in the moment from stealing "my" french fry."

Madison snorted slightly in his jacket. "Yeah and it tasted better knowing you wanted it." Madison laughed softly shaking in his arms. Ciel rolled his eyes but joined in with soft chuckles.

"You are too much at times my dear."

"I think of it as fun."

"I still haven't gotten you back yet for taking "my" french fry." Ciel smirked as she stopped shaking looking up at him with a smug look.

"Ohh really now? What are you planning then?"

Ciel smirked. "See that photo booth over there?" Nuding his head in the direction of the photo booth.

"I see it."

"Take a photo with me."

Madison crossed her arms leaning against his chest looking up at him with a smug expression.

"I dunno about that. What could people think when they all catch the sight of Earl Phantomhive taking a picture with a low rank girl as myself? Dear me they would frown upon the idea of a higher class male in the company of someone like myself. Please don't ruin your public image on my expense." Madison dramatically said while grinning.

"Well if that's the case my dear. I don't give if anyone objects to us taking a photograph with each other, they can sod off if they don't like seeing myself in the company of a lovely lady. I am an important noble after all and the Queen's Royal Guard Dog." Ciel looked at the people with a mocking looking, pretending to be higher class once again. Madison tilted her head to the side as he said Queen's Royal Guard Dog.

"Well my lady will you give me the honour of taking a picture with me today?" He held his hand out in a gentleman manner while bowing slightly. Madison pressed a hand to her cheek looking gob smacked.

"Lord Phantomhive the pleasure is all mine. I'd love to accompany you." Madison took his hand.

"Thank you my lady." Ciel grinned as they both walked towards the photo booth. They both sat down beside each other while the blue dressed in blue put the correct amount of money into the machine. As the count down begun Madison slyly done the bunny ears on Ciel. The flash of light dazed them slightly before growing use to it. Ciel noticed the bunny ears so he pinched her cheek as revenge. Soon they done a whole bunch of weird or strange poses. Madison poked her tongue out as Ciel crossed his eye with a half done poking out. They giggled as they put more money into the machine having a blast taking pictures. Madison crossed her legs on Ciel's lap while smirking hiding half of her face with his black and blue top hat. Ciel on the other hand raised an eyebrow with both arms crossed. Taking the hat back from the girl's head and lazily tilt it over his left eye while looking cool. Madison laughed slapping her knees.

"Ahhh poser!"

"Am not." Ciel tried to aruge back.

"Ok last picture."

Ciel looked at the count down the started with five. Quickly picking up a squeaking brown haired girl and place her on his lap, both arms wrapped around her waist gently. Madison smile softly leaning her head against his shoulder holding onto his arms. As it finally it one the light went off.

"Let's go see how stupid we look."

"Yes lets." Ciel helped her up before exiting behind the girl. They waited for the long roll of pictures they just taken. Ciel smirked looking at their pictures as Madison went on her tippy toes looking over his shoulder.

"Man we look like retarts."

"No we look like teenagers of this time." Ciel placed the pictures in his coats pocket.

"Well what to do now?" Madison pressed a clenched fist under her chin looking deep in thought. Ciel escorted her down the walk way heading towards a small ice cream store that sold any times of ice cream under the sun. While he ordered them ice cream Madison looked around their surrondings. They could go clothes shopping, go skating, swimming, go see some sites or...

"Let's go to a park!"

Ciel looked over his shoulder. "And do what there?"

"Hmm hang out?"

He shurgged his shoulders handing Madison a peppermint flavoured ice cream with double cho chip and himself having a three scoop chocolate ice cream.

"Is that what people are calling spending time together?"

"Well yeah." Madison smiled. He wants to fit in with this time and he doesn't even talk a little bit of slang, she really needs to teach him some stuff.

"Hmm alright lets hang out."

Madison walked beside the demon happily licking the ice cream he bought, they had to admit escaping from the hotel had been one of the best ideas Ciel's ever cooked up. They've gotten to know each other a little better even enjoying each other's company. Walking hand in hand towards the park after finishing off their ice creams, heading straight towards a small bench near a pond. Sitting down side by side silently looking at the ducks swimming in the pond. It's almost three in the afternoon, time sure does fly when one is having fun. Hopefully tomorrow they could at least go shopping unlike today. They sat beside each other still resting their heads on each others with their hands still entwined. Watching the sunset over the lakes crystal clear waters, finding this moment to be oddly romantic. Madison use to be secretly jealous of others enjoying a romantic moment back in life. To be by each others side silently admiring the screen while she was alone under a tree watching them from afar. Sometimes she would imagin Kyle by her side throwing rocks into the lake or would read a book while she rested her head on his shoulder reading aswell. But the guy she's sitting beside watching this is not Kyle Stanhope but Ciel Phantomhive, her kidnapper and strangely new best friend.

Ciel on the other hand never saw himself doing this with another female nor any woman he knew. Not even Elizabeth by his side, she would be shouting how cute this moment is. Madison is different from Elizabeth one hundered percent. However is she was alive during his time alive then they would have never crossed paths, nor even give each other a second glance. His greatful that the damn demoness Hannah Anafellows made him a demon right now. If not he would never be beside Madison right now. A demon and a grim reaper watching this romantic sceen unfurl in front of their eyes.

Awhile longer of watching the lake they silently stood up walking from the lake's bench towards a small forest that dwells in the park. Holding hands as the sky turned to twilight hour, beautiful colours magically appeared in the sky. Ciel lead them towards a small area with lushious flowers blooming everywhere and soft green grass. Madison smiled softly as he offered a hand to her.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

"Of course kind sir." Madison placed her slim smaller hand into her stronger yet slightly bigger hand. Wrapping a arm around her waist Ciel hid a small smile as she rested a hand on his shoulder. They slowly danced around pretending to hear soft music rather than crickets and the sound of distant traffic.

Madison closed her eyes silently remebering a song she listened to a day before dying. It sort of felt right in this sort of moment.

"Madison?"

"I am thinking of a song."

Ciel rested his forehead against her's looking deeply into her eyes. Silently whispering for her to hear.

"Sing it to me then."

Madison smiled and started singing looking deeply into his eyes.

**Please, don't let this feeling end.**

**It's everything I am, **

**Everything I want to be. **

**I can see what's mine now, **

**finding out what's true.**

**Since I've found you, **

**looking through the eyes of love.**

**Now, I can take the time, **

**I can see my life.**

**As it comes up shinning now,**

**reaching out to touch you.**

**I can feel so much, **

**Since I've found you. **

**Looking through the eyes of love.**

**And now, I do believe. **

**That even in a storm, we'll find some light.**

**Knowing you're beside me, I am all right. **

**Please don't let this feeling end. **

**It might not come again and I want to remember. **

**How it feels to touch you. **

**How I feel so much, since I've found you.**

**Looking through the eyes of love.**

**And now, I do believe.**

**That even in a storm, we'll find some light. **

**Knowing you're beside me, I am all right. **

**Now, I can take the time. **

**I can see my life, as it comes up shinning now.**

**Reaching out to touch you. **

**I can feel so much, since I've found you.**

**Looking through the eyes of love, of love.**

Ciel looked even more deeply into Madison's eyes searching for the truthful meaning behind her words. All he saw was a small flame, a small flame of a craddling love slowly developing. He felt proud knowing that she back up the song she sang to him and him alone. Madison didn't feel embarrassed about singing a love song to the demon, only felt her heart flutter slightly and her legs felt like jelly.

"I like that song very much Madison."

"Really?"

Ciel nod with a small smile. "I do."

"Isn't it a bit too much?"

"No. It's a perfect song to come out of your lips, you sing like a angelic angel. I am glad it was only I who got to hear those sweet words coming from you."

Madison smiled than went wide eyed as he slowly leaned forward towards her lips, was he really going to kiss her? Blood rushed to her cheeks turning them into a bright red colour before slowly leaning towards him aswell. Only inches apart and they both could practically smell and touch each others breath and lips. Madison closed her eyes awaiting the kiss to arrive. Ciel silently hoped that Sebastian's damn kissing methods advice actually works, if not then his butler is a dead man. He doesn't want to screw this moment up with his bride at all. Times like this he prays to his parents to guide him in the right direction. He wouldn't be able to live down the shame knowing his a terrible kisser!

"Are we interupting something Ciel?" A cold sinister yet childish voice broke them from their spell. Quickly looking up over to the side only to see three people there. Ciel immeditly went in front of Madison with his arms up trying to sheild her from the speaker's line of vision.

"Alois Trancy!"

"Hello Ciel. Long time no see eh?" Alois smirked with his arms crossed while Hannah and Claude were at both of his sides awaiting his orders. Madison felt confussion but softly whispered.

"Ciel who are they?"

He didn't look over his shoulder to answer her, strange enough she felt slightly scared at the long shadow that use to be his. Now it's turned into some sort of silhouette belonging to a demonic creature. It had strange wings, almost like a bat. The air felt harder than usual almost making her chock from the strong smell and scent of raw pure demonic energy rolling of it. Ciel's demon form is only seconds away from transforming his human form back into his demon one. Madison felt even more scared than usual, honestly all of the times she could have at least been able to hide a death scythe. Her only source of protection from those other three demons were Ciel. Grim Reaper's seriouslly need to use martial arts or kick boxing rather than relying on their death scythes all the time. Madison felt so weak and helpless against three powerful demons.

"The annoying blonde is Alois Earl Trancy. The man with glasses and wearing a butler's uniform is Claude Faustus and the woman with silver hair is Hannah Annafellows. I hate all of them. Stay behind me Madison, I swear I'll protect you no matter what happens." Ciel whispered before growling as Alois done a small sneer.

"Oh annoying now am I? Well it's too bad that I was given permission." He done a mocking laugh.

"Permission to do what Trancy?" Ciel spat angrily.

Alois stopped laughing before looking behind the enragged demon towards Madison. He started to lick his lips while staring at the girl with a look of utter lust.

"Permission to have Madison's hand in marrige by Grell Sutcliff. His price however is that we destroy you Ciel and let's not forget Sebastian Michealis as well."

Madison felt stiffer than a statue with tears running down her face. Her mother gave her hand in marrige to that blonde freak? Ciel felt a unholy rage burn inside the pit of his stomach working through his entire body. I felt like hot lava but if possible burned even more hotter and more uncontrollable, he felt like he was about to explode with utter rage, hatred, loath and the desire to protect his bride from that bastard! Madison is his bride and his alone. He will be even more damned than to see his bride in the hands of that disgusting piece of shit better known as Alois Trancy.

"Never."

Madison stopped shaking narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I will never marry the likes of you. I'd rather be fully dead than walk down the isle to the likes of you."

Hannah looked stunned but returned back into her neutral expression, silently applauding the girl's bravery displayed. Claude took a small whiff of her soul than froze feeling something wash over him. Never ever in his time including trying to obtain Ciel's soul has he ever smelt something so...mouth watering. So very pure, clean, untainted, innocent...so very bright.

"Sorry dear but you have to listen to me. I am your fiance after all. I'll let this slide however should you ever speak to me in such a disgusting manner. I will punish you." Alois's eyes turned darker looking towards the stunned very frightened girl. Ciel finally snapped. Ripping off his eye patch showing his contract eye.

"Sebastian this is an order. Come here right now and finish them!" He barked angrily. In a blink of an eye Sebastian and Joyce arrived with their eyes glowing darkly towards the other three demons.

Hannah's eyes went wide.

"Joyce?"

"I didn't expect to see you here my "best friend." Joyce spat.

Sebastian glared at Claude who returned it back with his own glare.

Alois and Ciel both looked at each other.

Light baby blue orbs stared into a feiry dark sapphire blue eye and one purple eye with the contract bounding Sebastian at his side forever.

Madison felt the breeze as it hit her skin causing gooze bumps to appear from the cold. The wind gently swayed her hair side to side while still staring at the six demons ready to rip eachother apart in battle.

"Madison run!" Ciel shouted as they all ran towards each other with their demon eyes glowing. She quickly turned around running away from the soon to be new battle ground of the demons battle to obtain or keep her. One things for sure, she's going to be lost, helpless and weaponless in Paris. Some fucking great holiday this turned out to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note. **

**Woop three chapters in one week a new record! **

**I am thinking of adding the Trancy servants back, yah know the triplets Timber, Thompson and Canterbury? Also I might "accidently" make a bunch of lady reaper triplets or angels...maybe demons? Hehehe damn lack of sleep has made me feel so stupid right now.**

**Well thanks for reading and reviewing my story guys, I am thankful so many people like this story. **

**I don't own Black Butler or anything related to it. I do own my OC's and this story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes of bad grammar, it's late and I am tired! **

**No flames or hate mail please.**

**Lil blue rose :3 **

**p.s the song Looking through your eyes of love belongs to a singer name Britt something O.o' Yeah I don't own that either.**


	11. Chapter 11

Madison felt the harsh winds blow on her face while continuing to run away from the demon's battle field with fright. Their demonic power felt too much, to much for a low ranked reaper as herself to bear. The ground shook slightly almost splitting the very ground in half, along with their unnaturally high pitched squeals and growling that reminded her of a bunch of wild animals. Adrenaline suddenly bursted from her small body causing the whole screnary to change into a sudden blur. One things for sure that Madison had to either hide back in their hotel room or go look for some sort of help that will grant her some sort of protection. Until Ciel, Sebastian and Joyce returned from their fight, hopefully they would return back in one piece insted of pieces. Silently casting a small pray for their safe return the small red eyed reaper ran faster not looking back, not even once. They were all high ranked demons, they can stand their own ground but for how long? Alois, Claude and Hannah all were powerful and that's what truly frightened her the most. Could they have possibly have enough power to harm her...friends? Blinking back tears of dread and fear she ran faster but it only slowly drained away every single part of her will to run. Legs burning in protest also heart beating like a drum, soon the run turned into a light jog than into walking. How long has she ran for? It felt like an eternity but truly it has been twenty minutes. Damn being neglected from reaping has surely taken it's toll on her endurance and body. Mr Spears would be most upset to hear about this, damn Sebastian and he's addicting cakes!

'I cannot move anymore. I've reached the end of my limit.' Madison panted with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Looking around the location of where she stopped only to sigh angrily. In the middle of another damn park. Falling down onto the soft cool green grass not having enough engery nor will to remain standing up any longer. A soft breeze made a small green leaf to gently fall onto her open hand, landing on her palm. Red eyes drifted from the cloudy sky towards the leaf with a blank expression.

Slowly looking away from it towards the sky once again. Was the battle over? Have they finally stopped or was someone dead? That Hannah did look dangerous, was she hiding something? It didn't feel good to even look directly towards that demoness, a strong hidden power dwells inside of that woman.

Alois and Claude both had a strong scent and aura of dark power around them.

Knowing Ciel and Sebastian they wouldn't hold back their true potential engery, not even once. It's a all in all out battle...over her.

A unexpected wave of hurt and betrayal washed over the tired girl. Why did her mother agree in the first place to give her hand in marrige to that strange demon Alois? Has the loss of her there finally caused the red head reaper to finally loss any sence of mind to allow that moron to marry her? Madison closed her eyes feeling tears prickel and slid down her face, how long has it been? How long has she actually been able to think of Grell and the other reaper's she considered to be family? Were they searching for her at all or even trying in the first place? Better yet is the Undertaker looking aswell? If Yviane found out that she went missing that girl would go mental! Last time that violent girl located and found her by using the world's FBI tracker. It went bad from worse when that over protective girl has visiouslly attacked a bunch of bullies almost killing them. That girl would have made one hell of a FBI agent or a police office, however her passion is being an Undertaker like her beloved Grandmother. Undertaker would have a diffcult time trying to control and enraged police man and woman's fiery temper gun crazed daughter. Madison dreads the day when Undertaker askes Yviane to be a Mrs Undertaker. Their children would be so scary and insane as their parents. A small smile appeared on her face thinking of children. Secretly she's always wanted to be a mother with a large family. Three or four children are the limit and if there is any chance for a fifth one then that's it!

'Hmm I feel even more tired thinking about children...why am I thinking of children right now?' Madison blushed thinking of them with bright smiles. Sad part is she cant tell who their father might be. Kyle or Ciel...ok a bigger and brighter blush appeared. Why was she thinking of Ciel of all people being the father of her children? Sure she kissed him once and was about to again before being rudely interupted by Alois.

Right now Madison wanted to return back to the hotel for a bath, a warm meal and crawl into Ciel's...umm her bed!

"Naww isn't she the cutest thing?" A woman's voice cried out.

"Yes she is dear sister!" Another woman's voice.

"C...Could she be...h...hurt?" This voice sounded concern also has a bit of a stutter problem. Looking up only to see three identical female triplets looking down at her. All of them had short, meduim and long pale green hair, reaper eye colour and...death scythes? Madison's eyes widden as she immeditly knew what they are. Finally some reapers to help her out!

"I am ok. I am Madison Sutcliff by the way."

The three triplet girls sat down on the ground forming a circle around her with their weapons laying across their laps. Each of them wore pale blue or purple glasses which brought out their eyes nicely.

"Pleasure to meet you Madison! I am Amanda!" Amanda was the short haired girl.

"Anita!" The one with meduim long hair grinned.

"I..I am...Bridget." Bridget was the one with long hair and a shy smile. Madison already like them.

"Hello!"

Anita tilted her head to the side. "Why is a cute little reaper like yourself doing outside? We were called out from that sudden blast of demonic engery and the alarmes went out around the area. Did you accidently get injured trying to fight them off?"

Madison sat up shaking her head. "No. I was with three other demons before another three came along and started to fight them. I ranaway from the fight to seek protection from them."

Amanda frowned. "It does seem that I do recall hearing your name somewhere before. Madison Sutcliff why does your name seem to sent off some sort of warning bell in my mind?"

Bridget looked at both sisters with a timid expression. "She..c...could..b..be a missing...reaper?"

Madison felt a sudden wash of relife hit her hard as Anita and Amanda pulled out their death list and flipped it to the back where the missing reaper reports are. Maybe this is her chance to go home again!

"Madison...Madison Sutcliff? Ah here it is! Missing for five months and cause of disappearance if from... a demon kidnapping her during a mission?"

Bridget crawled towards Madison looking even more shy but also more concerned.

"T...they didn't hurt..you?"

"No I am fine."

"Fine or not we have to take you with us. The French reapers dispatch with contact the British dispatch and send someone to fetch you. Until they you need a full check up in the hospital wing, a bath, meal and straight to bed with you young miss!" Amanda sat up brushing off grass of her black bubble skirt and hold onto her own death scythe.

"Home?"

"Yeap!" Anita grinned helping her younger sister Bridget up who looked at the brown haired girl with a small smile.

"I am going home!" Madison squealed lanching herself onto all three girl's with a giant smile. Amanda, Anita and Bridget giggled opening a portal open before stepping inside of it followed by Madison. Just as the portal closed Ciel, Sebastian and Joyce appeared with torn, bloody and almost destroyed clothes. The blue haired demon looked around with worry not being able to smell or feel Madison's aura around anymore. Joyce groaned flopping down onto the ground.

"Reapers."

"Damnit!" Ciel shouted as his eyes turned demonic.

"Oh dear." Sebastian sighed.

"Not only did those reapers take my Madison away from me. That stupid asshole Alois Trancy burned my island to the bottom of the ocean! This day went from great to the turn for the worst. How in the hell are we surppose to find her now?" Ciel growled.

"I have a surggestion." Joyce turrned around laying on her stomach looking tired. Damn Hannah tried to use the demon sword on her and somehow managed to drain her powers using that fucking thing. Now all the cat demoness felt was tired almost to the point of passing out on the ground.

"Oh whats that?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow noticing the tired demoness's forced smile.

"We go back to England and take up the old Phantomhive manor as our santuray. Alois dickhead Trancy will be back at his own manor so we fight him on our turf. Since his somehow managed to bring his three triplet butler's back to life I know three reapers who will gladlly help us out. Don't worry my Lord I know the three other scents that are here."

Ciel turned around both hands resting on his hips.

"Who?"

"It was Amanda, Anita and Briget that have Madison. I will send off our little signall to them tonight and they will come. Believe it or not they have a dept to pay me for helping them out thirty three years ago. They can also be the new help for the manor and security." Joyce smirked looking at their impressed or grinning faces.

"Joyce you are too much to handel at times. But times like these I am thankful your a Phantomhive maid with many connections around the world. Three french female reapers as Phantomhive maids."

Sebastian pressed a finger to his bottom lip with a small smirk.

"With three lady reapers around they also can help Lady Madison with her reaper training."

Ciel looked down. " With their guidance and trainning Madison would learn to defend herself without us there. Self defence is important after all."

"Indeed my lord."

"I dunno about that. Those three girl's can be blood thirsty and also their training methods are brutal. Their apprentices never lasted two weeks." Joyce sat up slowly but shaking. Leaning against Sebastian who looked oddly happy but then noticed her eyes dropping slowly, struggling to remain awake.

"That makes them even more sutiable for the roll of Phantomhive maids, my manors defences will be stronger than before. Joyce how soon can you make the preparations to contact them? Joyce?" Ciel turned around. Sebastian frowned looking down at the unconscious woman laying bridal style in his arms. Joyce has finally passed out.

"Damn." Ciel muttered.

"It seems Hannah has somehow managed to modify the demon sword to drain the engery of another demon. Joyce had no option but to dodge each attack but it slightly brushed up against her arm draining her demonic powers. Fear not my lord, she'll come around in a few hours." Sebastian adjusted Joyce in his arms so she doesn't fall out.

"Another reason why I hate Alois and his damn servants." Ciel turned around growling with fists clenched.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Come Sebastian. Let us leave this place and head back towards the hotel and start making arrangements. I have a few calls to make." Ciel jumped away with his butler behind him.

'My young lord has it finally happened? The urge to protect Madison from a harsh world that we all live in? If its a fight Alois Trancy wants you will not back down until you engage into another round of the dance of death. This time it's a fight between demons for the possession and heart of a reaper. Lady Madison are you truly the one who managed to turn my master's back heart red again? Until then my lady sit tight and do not allow them to take you back just yet.' Sebastian frowned as Joyce shivered in his arms. After Claude had thrown a cheap shot allowing Hannah to graze a cut up on Joyce's stomach. Sebastian remembered to feel utter rage flow through his entire body. Almost resorting to turning into his demon form, it felt that bad. Joyce however against all odds somehow managed to kick the sword from Hannah and slapped her a few times in the face. He had to admit that Joyce has a wicked bad temper and she's not afraid to use her claws. She'll make one hell of a protective mother oneday.

**Authors note**

**I know short chapter again. I am so freaking tired and work didn't help at all including the damn heat! Wearing head to toe black uniform can kill someone in this freaking heat lately.**

**Anyway sorry for any spelling errors and poor grammar, I am trying to improve really I am! Also I am thinking of getting a co-writter to help me out a tiny bit. **

**Haha had to add three female reaper triplets. :3**

**Lil Blue Rose. **

**Thanks for reading a revewing guys, your so sweet.**


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda watched with distasted as the head of the French Reaper's department shout at herself, a bored Anita and a close to tears Bridget. It's a well known fact that he was a hard ass and loved to find some sort of small trouble they were either involved in or were close to. Mr Frost glared at them from behind his large oak table with neatly sorted out paperwork in the out box on the right side. His been shouting at them for at least a good hour without any sign of mercy or allowing them to speak up. Bridget being the easy one in the group took each word he said to heart. Anita wanted to chop him into small pieces and feed it to the birds with her death scythe. Of course Amanda just wanted to go see how the small newly found girl was going.

"I cannot believe that you bunch of sorry reapers allowed not only three but six demons in our believed country! Near the human population no less, how stupid can you three be?" Mr Frost growled slamming open palmed hands onto the desk.

"..."

"Answer me damn you!" He shouted.

Anita grabbed onto both of her sisters hands looking at him with so much disliking and anger, no one dares talk to them like that! They've been through so much working in this stupid department for countless years. Not once have they asked for a pay rise or a single day off. No they do over time like it's second nature. Now they've had enough of this shit!

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Amanda shouted stepping forward with a dark flame dancing in her two shaded green eyes.

"Yeah! Stop pushing us around like a bunch of dogs, we have feelings too you know?" Anita growled.

"..." Bridget looked timidly at the man who glared at both of her sisters with utter most loathing, of course it's plain to see that she doesn't have a back bone and is too shy. It's hard to be different, especially when you have two older twin sisters always making sure that their darling sister is well protected. Bridget wanted to at least try to prove to them she's strong enough without their assistance in everything. Untill they she remains silent and keeps her head down under everyone's gaze.

"How dare you three talk to me in such a disrespectful way! I am higher rank than you lowly ranked rats, show me respect damnit!" Mr Frost spat roaring with anger. His face turned a unnatural beet red colour.

"You have to earn respect from us! Respect is something you can't demand to have, it has to be earned." Anita sternly said looking ready to slam his head against the wall.

"We tried to show some respect towards you but it always seems to disappear every single time you open that mouth of yours. Mr Frost you are nothing but a horrible man and a lousy reaper. I've read through your personal file and it says that you are more of a office reaper not a field one. How many souls have you failed to collect or allowed a demon to swollow?" Amanda held back a grin as Anita done a mocking laugh. Bridget swollowed her saliva and started to play with a long strand of her pale green hair, a nervous habit.

"We should be the ones behind that desk. We've done your dirty work for a long time now and it's shitting us to tears. How long do you plan on keep black mailing us because of a small incident that happened years ago?" Amanda growled also.

"It..w..wasn't...our fault!" Bridget shouted than squirmed under his dark gaze while Anita gave her the thumbs up and Amanda looked impressed.

"You allowed a filthy vermin demon to save you three! You girls are nothing but useless bitches." He shouted at them.

"Ah blow it up your ass!" Anita shouted.

"WE QUIT!" Amanda shouted while storming out of the office followed by one smirking and one stunned sister. He picked up a vase from the table throwing it at the closed door, the impacted cause the glass to shatter into a million pieces along with freshly cut roses to slid down the door. He shouted at them from the other side. They've have enough of his mind games and harsh ways, it's time to throw the towel in and quit.

"We are badasses." Anita smirked walking down the hallway ignoring the other reaper's in the hallway's stunned or speachless faces. Luckily none of them heard him shouting the being saved by a demon part. It wouldn't go down so well with the highly arragont french reapers, they have a incredibly large amount of pride. No wonder that some reaper's around the world didn't like to share information or new ideas with them, they thought that the french department were rude and far too prideful. They are in need of a new change in their after life, this one is slowly killing them from the inside. Besides who in the right mind would ever be good enough to escape from this cursed place? Well lucky enough for them destiney has finally smiled upon those three triplets for the first time in years.

"I am going to bed." Anita yawned walking away waving slightly.

"Yeah good night." Amanda done the same thing.

"Umm...I...I'll check...on...M..Madison." Bridget muttered gracefully walking towards the hosptial wing to see how the small girl was going. Briget knew that these past few months have been hard to the poor girl, being kidnapped by demons and all. A small soft smile streched across the long haired reaper's face remembering a certian demoness that saved her and her sisters thirty three years ago.

_FLASH BACK!_

_"Damn it this guy's strong!" Anita grunted dodging another swipe aimed for her throat from the demon's razor sharp claws. They accidently intruded on a demon devouring a soul in one of the many alleyways of Paris. He snapped at the sight of three reapers interupting his meal and attacked them with fury. So far even the three of them weren't even in the same leauge as him. _

_"Die you fucking bitches!" The demon roared dashing towards Amanda and a heavily injured Bridget. Their oldest sister summoned out her scythe and blocked his attacked while Bridget tried to limp away, hiding behind a garbage bin for protection. A broken collar bone, a shattered bone in her leg and three bruised ribs, not the best injury to assist her sisters in the fight. So far all her condition done was made her an easy target and side tracked Amanda and Anita from their fight. _

_"Double attack!" Amanda and Anita dashed forward delivering a soild blow to that disgusting creatures stomach, he doubled over in pain but it only made him more angry. _

_"Rawr!" Dark blood red eyes lit up with a dark engery. He leaped high into the air with both talons out and his hawk like wings sprouted from his back. Firing dark brown and black feathers in all directions possible. Waiting for the impact they screamed in agony as they embeded in their legs, arms, stomach and back. Bridget's eyes went wide with shock at what just happend. Both Amanda and Anita used their bodies as a shield for her, protecting their sister. Causing them to be just as hurt as herself. Each of them spat out dark red blood with wide eyes. _

_"Sisters!" _

_"Hahaha got yah know sluts!" He laughed feeling proud that they were now easy picking. _

_Anita fell onto her knees moaning in pain feeling dizzy. _

_"Asshole." _

_"My head is spinning." Amanda groaned clenching onto her head, it felt like her whole body was thrown into a bond fire, all feeling was blocked out besides pure utter pain and agony splitting her body in half. _

_"Why did you two protect me?" Briget muttered sadly with tears. _

_"Duh we are your older sisters. Besides no way in hell I am going to sit back and watch my already hurt baby sister get raped by a asshole." Anita tried to grin but it turned into a wince. A bloody feather had split her bottom lip open. _

_"Family even in death." Amanda whispered. _

_"Family?" _

_The demon fluttered down rolling his eyes in annoyance. _

_"Another bunch of fools talking about the importance of family. You know since I am in a good mood now why don't we stike a deal? Poor little Bridget comes to me and be's my newest bed toy and I'll let the other two live. How does that sound eh?" He smirked flexing his claws that dripped with fresh blood, licking the dark liquid off with his long pink tongue. Briget started to tremble in fear while both of the other girl's stiffen in shock and anger. _

_"No fucking way! I'd rather be dead then allow a disgusting bird brain fuck head like you touch my innocent baby sister!" Anita screamed. _

_"You will have to go through me to get to neither of them first. It's the job of the eldest sibling to ensure the safety of their younger ones. Anita and Bridget run back to the portal and tell that loser Mr Frost what's happened. If I am not back in an hour that means I am dead." Amanda growled standing up while surpporting her body with her own death scythe. Blood dripped down onto the cement ground forming a large puddle, Amanda was lossing too much blood. The demon just chuckled noticing several weak points now showing, this was going to be easy picking after all. _

_"I changed my mind. I am going to kill all of you and devour your souls. If reaper women are truly this diffcult to handel then they are better of dead. No demon in their right mind would want to have a diffcult woman now would they? No so I am saving another demon the trouble of running into you three. Prepare to spend eternity in my bottomless pit of a stomach!" He leaped high into the air then shot towards Amanda like a bullet. _

_"Sister!" Anita screamed while Bridget started trembling in fear. _

_Amanda's eyes went wide watching him drive towards her with streched out talon like claws with a sadistic glint in his blood red orb eyes. Just as he was about to rip her to pieces a flash of light appeared. His claws were blocked by another set of equally sharp claws, insteed these ones look like cat claws. Amanda fell onto the ground crawling backwards towards Anita and Bridget. They both hugged onto both arms of their stunned sister watching with equally large amount of shock. A demoness stood in front of them with a white cat ears with black tips at the front and a white tail with a black tip also. For an outfit she wore a pair of long extremely tight leather pants with cuts in them like someone clawed at them. A long sleeved tight leather jacket that was cut off by her upper stomach and zipped down to show off clevagee. As for shoes she wore black strap on pump shoes. _

_"Now thats no way to treat a girl. Meow men have gotten so disrespectful." The demoness purred out as her tail swayed side to side in a lazy manner. _

_"Damn cat bitch!" _

_The cat demoness yawned using the back of her hands, licking them and...clean her face? _

_"A bitch is a dog. A dog barks at trees. Tree's a nature, nature is beautiful. So in a weird way you called me beautiful~ I am touched." She chuckled. _

_"I am gonna kill you and these bitches. No one stands in my way of a meal." He shouted. _

_The cat demoness done another yawn then look over to the injured group of reaper's huddled together looking surprised and ready to spring into action if needed. A sly smirk streched across her face. _

_"I'll take care of this guy. Afterwards we can have a nice chat, girl to girls." She laughed and dodged a attack. She done cat moves with such grace and flexibility it was amazing. After a few more moments of dodging she jumped up and done a high kick to his chin. As he grunted in pain she climbed up the walls onto a pole, claws flexed wide open. Slashing him to pieces then watched with a sick smile as his dismembered body turned to ash and burned into the ground. _

_"Not even a decent fight! Must have been a low rank demon." She purred jumped down onto the ground after doing a few back flips. Landing on all fours staring into the girl's astonished expressions. _

_"That was awesome!" Anita cried out. _

_"Wicked!" Amanda grinned. _

_"...A..amazing." Bridget muttered looking down. _

_The cat demoness simply grinned looking at them with a keen eye. Sitting down crossed legged in front of them watching Briget hold onto Amanda's arm while Anita continued to grin._

_"Nah that wasn't even a decent battle between demons. I've had a decent battle many many years ago over a human soul. So tell me mice why did you three blindly walk into an alleyway where that demon was eating in the first place? Isn't it dangerous for three little youngling reaper's to be wondering alone at night?" _

_"Umm we got bored sitting down doing everyone's paperwork." Anita blinked. _

_"Needed a break." Amanda._

_"F...fresh...air." Bridget stuttered then went wide eyed slapping both hands to her mouth in shock. _

_"Ah I see. Well believe it or not I was bored to tears and came here to the human realm." The demoness grinned yawning once again. _

_"You understand that being bored is a killer!?" Anita grinned. _

_"Oh hell yes!" _

_Bridget sighed. "We..a..are in debt...t..to you...Miss...demon." _

_The demoness raised a eyebrow looking at the long haired reaper then towards the other two, they nod also with a dead serious face. _

_"You saved us." _

_"Yes you did." _

_"We are in debt to you." Amanda nods. _

_The demoness looked at all three of them before smirking slightly. "Alright then. Sadly there is a soul calling me right now so I'll make this quick. If I ever are in need of you three. Follow my midnight black cat towards my location. His not hard to miss. He wears a white collor with a small silver bell and has silver eyes. Follow him and we shall meet again oneday. Until then bye bye little mice." The cat demoness disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving them alone. _

_"Why in the hell did she call us mice?" Anita asked looking at both sister who shrugged their shoulders. _

_"Better than rats or bitches." Amanda grinned. _

_End of Flash Back _

Bridget giggled slightly sitting in the waiting chair of the hospital wing, Madison was going for another quick check up for safety reasons. It's been so long since she's seen that demoness or been called a mouse before. Amanda and Anita have never forgotten that night also, they were still greatful they were alive till this day.

"Meow?"

A pair of two shaded green eyes snapped open in surprise looking down to her feet. A small black kitten sat at her feet with large silver eyes and wore a white collar with a silver bell. Bridget's breath hitched to her throat as it weaved around her ankles looking directly towards the door. Was this the demoness's cat? After thirty three years she's calling them right now? A promise is a promise, she's not going to start breaking them now. Standing up from the uncomfortable plastic chair she watched it walk out of them open door. Looking behind then nudged it's head into the hallway.

"I understand."

"Meow." It started running down the hallway with Bridget jogging behind it. As it was some sort of weird coincidence both Amanda and Anita waited at the end of the hallway.

"Sister?"

"It's time."

"I k...know." Bridget walked towards the portal holding onto both of their hands and walked through the liquid like mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian and Ciel both leaned against a tree watching Joyce yawn looking bored. Ciel almost slapped his butler's head in annoyance as the maid summoned a small kitten with thick midnight black fur and cute silver eyes. Sebastian black out for a minute holding onto the adorable creature face to face, blushing slightly. He went on about their soft pink paws, adorable nose and bright silver eyes that look so beauitful it had to be a sin.

Joyce had to snatch her pet away from the butler looking ticked off. Strange enough she didn't like the way his attention was on another cat beside herself. It felt so odd that she couldn't understand why it even started to sting, her heart was stinging slightly. After that she instructed "Hero" to go send the signall to the reaper triplets. They waited half an hour for them to arrive.

"Ah damn Hero is it that hard to get them? I showed you how to sneak into the reapers dimention heaps of times without being caught! I miss my kitty already!" Joyce cried anime tears.

"Now now Joyce give him so more time." Sebastian pat her head. Ciel simply rolled his eyes still in a foul mood. His been like this since yesterday night when Alois and his band of demon idiots attacked and his Madison was taken from him.

"Damn cat." Muttering darkly.

"I want my cat!" Joyce criec out.

"Meow?"

"Huh? Hero my baby you've returned back to mummy!" Joyce grabbed the cat off the ground holding him close to her chest. Hero didn't mind just licked his owner's cheek in affection.

Three reaper females appeared with pale green hair and looked tired.

"Hello Lady demoness." Amanda bowed like her sisters.

"Hehehe hello mice!" Jocyce grinned waving at them.

Ciel pushed himself off the tree walking to his maid's side looking up at them with a glare.

"Where's Madison?" He ordered them.

"Asleep and safe." Anita smiled.

"Sleeping like a baby." Amanda said.

"...Hasn't been eating much l...l...lately." Bridget sighed.

Ciel looked at her with a small frown.

Joyce sighed beconing them to follow her towards another private side of the park. While the women spoke to each other in private Ciel groaned looking angry. All he felt was worry, concern and even a little angry that Madison was not beside him. It didn't feel right at all without seeing his queen in the mornings with a smile or watch their televison show. Ciel truly did miss those times when Madison would randomly pull him aside begging to play a game of chess. A small sad smile appeared remembering how she would always chose to white pieces insteed of the black ones. He couldn't think straight and that's been extremely strange.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"I am fine."

"Are you certian young master? Lady Madison is a strong girl and I am certian is missing you aswell."

Ciel ran a hand threw his hair. "I know. I miss her aswell but this feeling of being seperated from her doesn't feel right, my queen is not at my side. With Alois back things are going to be different from now on, I need to think of her safety and battle plans for the future. The manor is already be cleaned up and re-built."

"It's going to be stronger than ever." Sebastian agreed.

"This time I won't be worrying over broken china, a destroyed garden or my kitchen blown to hell now. Strange enough I sort of miss those four servants." Ciel ment what he said. He does miss Takana, Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard. However they are long dead and have departed from this world.

"I don't miss them. Saves me the trouble of cleaning up their mess." Sebastian done his crooked smile with his eyes closed.

"Tsk." Ciel tsked.

Joyce came back a while later with a giant grin.

"Well?" Ciel crossed his arms.

"They are to be Phantomhive servants and protect you. They went back to the Reaper's dimention to gather their things and sneak Lady Madison out of the hospital. Strang enough if their youngest sister Bridget agrees then the other two are melted butter." Joyce grinned holding onto Hero.

"That's good news to hear." Sebastian smiled.

"They are going to get Madison." Ciel hung his head down hiding a small smile.

"Yeap."

They waited awhile longer then the girl's appeared once again. They had two bags in each hand with a sleepy Madison at their side. Madison's red dress was gone replaced with a simple yellow sundress with brown shoes and her hair tied up in a braid.

"I am tired."

In a flash she was brought into a embrace. Ciel pressed his head against Madison's collar bone taking a large smell of her scent feeling a wave of comfort and relief came over him. If Ciel could cry this moment he would some tears of joy. Madison wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling into the crock of his neck.

"Hello Ciel."

"My Queen. You've returned." Ciel whispered.

"Do I get a crown or something?" Madison yawned feeling tired.

"Of course and the more expensive jewllery money could buy. From now on you are to never leave my side." Ciel growled the last part out tightening his grip on her. Madison yawned laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah whatever."

Sebastian smiled at the sight of the two "lovers" embrace each other while Lady Madison struggled to remain awake. It seems that things were going to be entertaining now. Two male demons, one female demon and four female reaper's under one roof. Surely this has to be on hell of a gathering. The Phantomhive's are full of surprises and it has not once disappoint Sebastian. He just hopes they don't break or blow anything up.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Aurthor's note**_

_Yeah another chapter done. I sort of needed to figure how Joyce met the triplets and this just came up like the moment I started writting. I love my mind at times but sometimes it can be diffcult at times. _

_Sorry if this chapter disappointed any of you. I just needed this over and done with the continue the story as planned. _

_I don't own black butler. I own Madison, Ana Knight, Kylie, Lollie, Kyle, Amanda, Anita and Bridget and this story of course. Sorry for my bad spelling and poor grammar. _

_Please remember to review! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Two weeks later**

Sebastian walked around the newly built and cleaned up Phantomhive manor with a small smirk. Not only didn't the reaper maid's didn't break anything or blew the kitchen up to higher hell everything was perfect. At first he didn't really trust nor gave a second glance at the three reaper triplets, now all he cared that their performance in the household tasks were flawless. Nothing has been damaged or reported broken, finally some peace and quiet. Joyce had to quickly do a small job for their master leaving him alone with the triplets. Ciel and Madison were inside the new game room playing a game. Apparently the red eyed girl had somehow got his master addicted to a strange game called "Legend of Zelda." So far his ordered everysingle game under the sun. The day was nice and warm, a perfect day to perform the tasks he never had a chance to do in years. Sebastian sat down in his private study room and started writing down bank accounts and payments.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." He pushed up his reading glasses. The three reaper triplets walked in silently standing infront of his desk, bowing in respect. Beside's wearing the old fashioned uniform Mey-Rin had to wear, Ciel had new ones drawn up. Now they wore a fashionable white button up dress blouse shirt, a dark blue blue low cut V lolita dress that's below the knee, white stockings, black polished high heeled dress shoes, a white apron, white gloves and their hair was tied up in a high bun and they also wore a white maids hat on their head. Sebastian had to admit this to himself, they were simply one hell of a bunch of maids.

"Yes?" He asked.

Amanda walked forward with a bow. "Mr Sebastian is there anything else you require for us to do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you polished the silver? Cleaned each room spotless, change the bedding, mopped and polished the floors, cleaned the carpit, clean the kitchen, clean the staircase, dusted the pictures, water the plants, kill the weeds, trim the trees, dusted the books, cleaned the fireplace, take out the rubbish, washed the clothes and done the other things on the list?" He listed them out.

"Yes we did." Anita walked forward handing him the check list before stepping back into line. His dark ruby red eyes scanned each task and they all had a tick beside their names. He was impressed that they managed to do all of that, it's still early in the afternoon after all.

"Ah yes. Excellent work ladies." He smiled.

Bridget started twisting her apron. "Umm...Sir?"

"Yes Miss Bridget?"

"C...c..could we...m..make dinner?"

He looked at them all. "I surppose so."

"Yes!" Anita pumped her fist into the air with a grin. Amanda smiled while Bridget done a small sign of relife. They really wanted to make their master and lady Madison's dinner tonight, Anita was an expert on desserts. Sebastian crossed his arms looking at each of their faces carefully.

"Whats on the menu?"

"Chicken breat marinated in white wine sauce, avocado and fresh garden salada. As for dessert strawberry cheesecake with fresh strawberry sauce and of course a side of strawberries!" Amanda smiled as Anita and Bridget done a high five. Sebastian couldn't help a large smile to appear, they were good. They must have caught the young master sneak out of his room in the middle of the night, to raid the dessert fridge. Tonight's dinner will surely be a healthy one and his master will eat anything that Lady Madison likes.

"Sounds good."

"Until then what can we do?" Anita asked crossing her arms looking slightly bored. He couldn't blame them of course.

"Do anything to occupy yourselves."

They bowed in respect once again before silently leaving the head butler's study room. Sebastian went back to work before saying.

"I've never said that to servants before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anita went to the kitchen to marinate the chicken in the white wine sauce. Amanda walked towards the libary to read a few of their master's books in peace. Leaving Bridget to do what she pleases, which was head to the garden. Time to herself if very rare but she didn't feel like helping with the sauce or read a book, just wanted to enjoy the beauty the garden had to offer. Sitting down on a stone bench near the silver roses and blood red ones, Lord Ciel had ordered them to plant them a week ago. They were already bloomed nicely giving off a heavenly aroma that smelt wonderful. Joyce had to go get a present that Lord Phantomhive had ordered to get. Lord Ciel and Lady Madison were arguing over how to do a certain level on a game. It's strange that Lord Ciel loved to play video games after Madison told him about the puzzles and the game plot. One time she wore that she heard him call inside the main hero, Madison the princess and the main villian Alois Trancy under his breath. It was pretty damn funny when one day he randomly shouted at the screen to the villian calling him Alois Trancy and how Madison belonged to Ciel and him alone. Madison was a little surprised but laughed it off as he leaned close towards the television screen with a snarl.

A small smile streched across her face plucking a single red rose from it's bush, ignoring the thorns that cut into her skin drawing blood. It's strange the way both of her master's acted towards each other, it's so plain to see that they cared about each other. Heck even Mr Sebastian has a thing for Miss Joyce and if one notices the demoness's actions you can tell. That Miss Joyce was trying to play hard to get but still has a thing for a reaper named William T Spears. She would walk past someone and whisper.

"I am going to be Mrs Joyce Spears and I will have many half breed babies with that sexy man. Meow jump and screw his brains out till I can't move anymore."

Of course Mr Sebastian would have a tick mark on his forehead as she would say "William and Joyce forever!" The Phantomhive's are funny to be around also keeps them on their toes.

'Love?'

Back when she and her sisters were alive things were slightly different. Anita would go out with any guy attractive and Amanda had her fair share of relationshops. Bridget on the other hand was too damn shy and also felt a bit sad. Look closely at them together there is one thing that seperates her from her sisters in looks. They both had bigger breats than her, it made her feel less special. Most guys back in the day wanted a lady with a nice rack insteed of a personality. Bridget wanted to feel that special connection with someone, to feel love towards another human being.

'Who am I kidding. I am not that special or have anything to offer another. Amanda's the strong, calm motherly type and Anita's the firey out going one of us all. I am just a shy, timid and have a stutter problem. Who in the right mind would want that in a girl?' Bridget frowned crushing the rose into her hand. It's true. Who would want to date a shy timid girl who couldn't say one thing without stuttering like a fool. Leaning forward pressing the closed fist to her chin Bridget pondered. Maybe she's not good enough to gain the love of another. Amanda and Anita would get a guy in a heart beat if they truly wanted to. Both were beautiful with so much to offer for a guy. Secretly she always felt jealous of their personalites and strenght to carry on. She can't help but still feel fear that's followed her to death. None of them had a perfect childhood as children when they were alive. Mother died in child-birth and their father got re-married to a bitch woman. When they turned four their drunk father and step mother tourtured them daily. Whip them, didn't feed nor bathed them, didn't allow them to be outside at all, couldn't talk until they were fourteen, got punished for any small thing and most of all their father touched them...it still left scars on her fragil mind. Amanda and Anita moved on saying the past is the past and the future is now. Bridget couldn't move on, it still haunted her every waking moment in life and death. They died on their nineteenth birthday by being strangled or smothered to death by their own pillow. Bridget watched in horror as their father and step mother killed Amanda and Anita before drowning her in the bath tub. Head down into the water screaming and struggling to fight them off, until she couldn't move anymore. Last thing she saw was a beautiful light that surrounded her. It didn't hurt to look directly towards it. Then she woke up naked in the middle of a cold room with Amanda and Anita. Re-born as deather reapers.

"St...Stay strong." Bridget shook slightly fighting back tears of sadness and fright. Their wicked laughter and strong alcoholic breath still rings threw her ears and she can smell it too. She wants to feel safe in the arms of a man she truly loves and cares about. However it's too much to ask for apparently, she's hopeless. Hours spent reading romance novels, listening to love songs and watch romance of television. Amanda loved cooking and drama shows. Anita loved action and mystery shows. Bridget loved romance hurt and comfort moves. Three sister's that look alike but have different personalities that don't clash with each other.

Bridget closed her eyes feeling her eyes feel tired and sore. Ever since they started working in the Phantomhive manor they have to wear contacts. They eyes were now a brilliant shade of dark emerald green. Standing up she started to sing a song.

**Notice me, take my hand. **

**Why are we stranger when, our love is strong.**

**Why carry on without me**

**Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small.**

**I guess I need you, baby and everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you, baby. **

**I make believe that you are here. **

**It's the only way I see clear. What have I done. You seem to move on easy.**

**Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small.**

**I guess I need you, baby and everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you, baby.**

**I may have made it rain, please forgive me. **

**My weakness caused you pain and this song is my sorry.**

**At night I pray. That soon your face will fade away.**

**And everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small.**

**I guess I need you, baby and everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you, baby.**

Bridget released the rose petals allowing them to dance free into the wind. It gently caused them to dance in the wind along with her long hair down now, it swayed side to side hiding a small smile. The only time she can't stutter is when she's alone and is singing.

"Bridget we are starting on dinner, come in and wash up!" Anita ran outside grabbing her sister's hands dragging her back inside. Amanda waited at the doorway holding onto a wash cloth with a warm smile. As long as they have each other nothing can hurt them nor tear them apart. When the closed the kitchen's doors a tree outside in the garden shook slightly, causing leaves to fall. Three triplet butler's hid from plain view, their job was to spy on the Phantomhive manor. Alois wanted to make sure that Ciel left an opening for them to come and kidnap Madison without getting caught. Surprisingly none of them thought that the Phantomhive demon hired new servants. Three triplet reaper females as maids, this makes things more diffcult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note. **

**Hmm two chapter's in oneday? Ha damn I really need to make a goal for myself for this story. Ok sorry about the song but it was so damn hard to find one! On youtube for two hours looking for one freaking song for Bridget to sing. I seriouslly need to search some more. Cause I've descided to add some more singing into this story! Also I am gonna need some vote for my next chapter my pretties. Ok the choice is- **

**1. Ciel throws Madison a birthday party. I am making her birthday on December 29th. **

**2. There is a Halloween ball and Alois and his servants are there. (If that happens I am allowing everyone to say their ideas for a costume XD) **

**3. Madison wants to take Ciel out to the movies to see a movie. **

**4. Joyce, Madison and the girl triplets have a slumber party and Ciel and Sebastian listen in on their animals forms. **

**5. The triplets went out to the market and accidently cause trouble. **

**6. Joyce lost a game of rock, paper, sissors and has to go on a date with Sebastian. (No naughty stuff...yet.) **

**7. Madison takes everyone one out Trick or treating. **

**8. Joyce finally see William T Spears again! **

**9. They all go out to a water park or something...*Alois is spying of course* **

**10. Completelly fucking random chapter, excuse my french. **

**10 choices and I'll give everyone...until saturday to vote. Highest vote will be the winner. If not then I'll just write something up. **

**Thanks for your reviews and for surpporting this story. I am greatful for the kindness you've shown so far. **

**I don't own black butler yatta yatta yatta we get the point. Sorry for bad spelling and grammar. No flames or hate mail whatever man I am tired and it's 12:00 in the morning over here. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note**

_Well after counting the review I "think" the main one was...Joyce see's William again! Yah this is gonna be funny to write, I need a good laugh after the shit week I had. I had to change shifts with someone and now I am working Wendsday nigt. 5pm till freaking 10pm and I work at Hungry Jack's so of course it's gonna be packed, I am so not looking forward to it now. Damn sister forcing me to give up Sunday morning just to spend the day together at the Gold Coast for my nieece's second birthday. It better be good...I am gonna miss feeling rich this week. _

_Anyway here's the story and I hope you all love it. _

_P.S I also got asked a question on one of the reviews. Yes KuroHanaki I LOVE the Legend of Zelda games very much. Personal favourite has to be Twilight Princess and then maybe OOT. _

_I don't own Black Butler or anything about it. I own my Oc's and this story. Sorry for bad spelling or grammar. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Joyce sighed walking into a small pet store with a small scold planted on her beauitful face. Master Ciel has asked her to do him a favour this morning before breakfast was cooked and Lady Madison woke up. He asked "nicely" for her to get Madison a small present, a stupid freaking puppy! Joyce didn't want to waste an entire day walking around different pet stores just to find one damn breed of dog, however it had to be done. Also on a lighter note gave her some time away from that annoying as hell butler Sebastian. Some freedom for a few hours, this should be good yah'll.

Dark brown eyes twitched as some of the dogs starting barking at her with snarls and growls, they were stupid unclean animals. Staring into the animal cages Joyce hid a smark as one dog started slamming into the bars trying to either bite her or some something else unplesant to her.

"Stupid flea bitten piece of nasty shit. Looks behind bars now, ahh yes it you of course!" Joyce laughed starting to shake the cage causing some people to watch in shock as she fuffled up the animal even more, even laughing like a idiot. The dog snarled then yelped in pain as she flicked it nose. This has to be some sort of comedy for her to enjoy, stirring up dogs for an entire day! Lord Ciel sure can be stupid at times trusting his cat demoness maid to pick out a dog, doesn't he know that cats and dog's hate each other with a burning passion? People started to take a step backwards as the dog and maid started growling and hissing at each other while having a mini staring contest. Out of spite Joyce suddenly clapped her hands infront of the poor dog's face, it blinked.

"Hahahah stupid fucking animal. I am so much smarter than you." Joyce laughed then yelped as it done a powerful slam into the cage causing it to fall onto the ground, unlocked of course. Screaming she jumped onto the counter hissing trying to claw at it while the dog stood on it's back legs growling and barking madly.

"Hiisssssss!" Joyce jumped onto the pet store owners back with both legs wrapped high on his upper body still trying to start it up but also attempted to hide from it's gaze. The assistant boy picked the puppy up and put the dog into it's cage. Everyone's eyes were on the shop owner and the strange maid with black hair. Joyce done a small nervous chuckle before running out of the door.

Walking down the street empty handed and also slightly embarrassed to be the center of attention back there. Maybe she should lay off the cat nip for a few days, thank gosh no one knew that she's a Phantomhive maid or else Ciel's gonna explode like a volcano. It would be a hilarious sight to witness the Phantomhive demon to throw a temper tantrum or be held back by Madison. Wait scratch that, he might end up ordering her to share a bedroom with Sebastian as punishment for not only dishonouring his family name but also failing to get Madison's present. Joyce froze in the middle of the street with wide eyes and gapping like a fish out of water. Sebastian might try to seduce her or worse...make them share a freaking bed! So many horrible things ran through her mind before it all clicked together like a freaking puzzle.

Joyce finds puppy+Joyce buys the puppy= No sharing a bed with Sebastian! Joyce was now determind to find a puppy and not wanting to be the one to be putting up with Sebastian trying to seduce her everysinlge minute of the night. Running down the street like a mad women on a mission she ran across town. Find the puppy. Find the Puppy...FIND A DAMN PUPPY!

"Eh what's this?" Stopping in-front of a meduim sized building with a large painted sign on the clean glass window.

'Puppy Paradise!'

"Why not call it Cat's Hell insteed?" Joyce groaned dragging herself into the pet store as the door bell done a soft tinging noise. The place looked decent enough but beside's cages they had small fences around the room with a dog house. Fake grass on the ground but a shit load of dogs, doggy dishes and toys everywhere in the room.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"I said hello!"

Again no answer.

"I fucking said hello! Are you deaf, stupid or...dead?" Joyce looked down at the floor near the front desk to find a small old man layed down flat on the ground unmoving and pale. Looks like his just rolled over and died. Joyce nudged him with her foot then his body went back unmoving and not breathing.

"Oh sure wonderful, just freaking peachy!" Joyce threw her arms up high into the air. Out of all the things that happened today being attacked by that damn dog was the worst and also that old fart had to finally have a heart attack. Out of all of the things the world had to throw towards her today, this had to happen.

Then again to think about it, she doesn't have to pay anyone to get a puppy! A small grin appeared on her face while rubbing her hands together looking at each dog present in the room with a evil glint. Just as the evil demoness was about to start another sort of trouble for the dogs today something strange happened. Something small soft started to circle her legs almost like it wanted someone to pay attention to her. Looking down with narrowed eyes only for it immeditly soften at the sight. A small rotweiler puppy looked up with big innocent black eyes while doing a small pleading noise. It seemed to be the runt of the litter, her eyes started to go glossy with tears understanding what it's like. She was the runt of the litter and her siblings use to always make fun or picked on her, it's not easy being the smallest. It's large black innocent black eyes didn't make things easy on her though, it started through her soul! Ok look away and leave...why must it be so cute? Joyce squealed picking the tiny puppy up and looked into his now happy expression and eyes. It started licking her face.

"Nawww. So cute! I usual hate dogs of any kind, what makes you so different?"

It then done a ultra cute yawn flexing its long saliva coated tongue.

"Ok now I made my mind up! You are now offically the newest Phantomhive pet!"

The puppy started doing small cute growling then done a tiny bark at something behind her. In a blink of an eye she jumped back landing on the counter still holding onto the small puppy close. The thing that almost hit her was a hedge clip? It retreated back towards the door where the owner stood.

"What's a filthy demon doing here?

Oh my gosh...William T Spears! He stood there adjusting his glasses with his death scythe. Her eyes went wide with happiness and lust.

"Hello sexy."

He raised an eyebrow taking a better look at the demon infront of him. They narrowed slightly along with a tiny blush of anger appearing on his cheeks.

"It's you!" He shouted.

Joyce felt her heart beat faster along with her stomach doing flips. He remembers her, nawww she felt touched.

The puppy continued to bark towards the intruder.

It better shut the hell up or else she's gonna throw it in the small bin at the corner of the room, no ones going to spoil this awesome moment for her.

"Meow." Joyce purred slightly while wiggling both eyebrows. William frowned at her open displayed of affection.

"Disgusting demon."

"Only if you want me to be lover boy." Joyce dropped the puppy then leaped towards the stunned reaper. She glomped him after smacking away his scythe. William groaned in irritation as she started to nuzzle into his neck and cheek. He even smelt the same back then, his scent hasn't changed at all. Joyce felt a little naughty so she started to lick his neck. William's eyes went wide with shock before turned into extreme disgust trying to pry her off of him.

"Get off me." He shouted.

Joyce stopped licking him rolling onto him even more, they fit perfectlly. Joyce purred a little licking her ruby red lips feeling a little hot and bothered, it was already making her feel a little excited. She's been dying to try out some of those moves from Fifty Shades of Grey with William for a long time. He would be the Uke while she would play the Seme, or the other way around she doesn't care.

"Why? I want to show you a good time dear. I've been reading some books that would make this moment more fun for the pair of us. Just sit back and relax." Joyce pinned him down even more and sat on his stomach. William's eyes went wide feeling a pair of cold hands slid up his shirt to his chest. Joyce groaned slightly at the feeling of his abes and well toned stomach. Bending down to his ear he shivered slightly.

"Why don't we do it here right now? I'll give us some privacy if you like."

Joyce smirked at the glaring man who tried to struggle for freedom, today was not his day at all.

"How about you burn in hell demon."

"Ohhh~ That sounds so sexy coming from you. If you don't stop struggling we could get this party started my little reaper mouse. I've wanted to screw you for a long time now, you always managed to make me feel so bothered and hot." Joyce started waving her face with her hands. William growled.

"Disgusting filthy harlot!"

"Don't be like that."

The small puppy rolled it's eyes walking around the building not wanting to watch his favourite person mate with a male.

Zip.

William's eyes went wide with shock, she unzipped his pants.

"Hehehe."

William with any bit of strenght left rolled over causing Joyce's eyes to widen in shock, finding herself flat on her back with him ontop. That bastard escaped! He ontop of her growled pinning her down. A small smirk came across her face.

"Oh I see now. You're the type that doesn't like a woman to take control, well then why didn't you say so." Laughing as he slowly reached for his death scythe. He felt dirty and angry that a demon tried to rape him during a job. He better get one hell of a good pay for this damn job.

"I've had enough of you."

"I haven't even had a taste of you yet."

She leaded up kissing his lips in a firey passionate kiss. He drew back spitting on the ground feeling ash and his mouth rotting from the inside out. Damn nerve of that woman. If he wasn't a gentleman towards all women he would have slapped her face, that's even low for someone like himself.

"Naww." Joyce frowned slightly.

"Vile woman!" He shouted.

"I enjoyed it."

He grabbed his death scythe wanting to kill of this piece of trash.

Joyce looked at it then back to him with glossy eyes.

"Going to kill me?"

"That's the idea." He hissed.

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"Get rid of you would be for starters and save me the trouble of more over time." William muttered.

Joyce felt her heart sting a little with pain and betrayal at his cold heartless words.

"I love you though."

"Too bad I don't feel the same way towards you. Who in their right mind would want to love the likes of you anyway?" He smirked at her stunned speachless face.

"..."

He raised his death scythe up ready to send her back to the pits of hell. Just as he was about to deliever the killing blow he was thrown off her towards the wall. William hit the wall with a thud slidding down the wall from the powerful impact to his back. Looking up only to see a extremely angry Sebastian Michealis there with glowing hot pink eyes and a snarl. Joyce sat up looking bored as the puppy jumped in her arms craving for more attention. Sebastian looked ready to take on anything right now, even ten Claude's in that's possible.

"Ruin the mood."

"If I didn't he would have killed you Joyce." Sebastian growled.

"Ah ha. Well now if that's settled go away and let me actually enjoy myself." Joyce hissed.

Sebastian glared at her over his shoulder surprising the demoness.

"How about no. Not after I tear him apart slowly and burn him in an oven for even trying to hurt you. I told you a million times Joyce. I am not going to sit back and watch you try to court with this vile creature. You are going to be mine and I am not going to see little half breed demon and reaper children run around the manor." Sebastian glared back at William who stood up.

"Like I would court or mate with that harlot of a demon. That would be a disgrace to all reaper's alike. Now that you are here demon where is Madison?" William adjusted his glasses.

"Why would I tell you anyway? My Master is actually happy for once and I am going to ensure that happiness stays with him for a very long time. It's not us you should be trying to locate. It's Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus and Hannah Anafellows, they are trying to gain Madison." Sebastian replied. William's eyes narrowed.

" are locked away in the most forbidden area of the reaper's dimention."

Joyce stood up. "Ah nope. We ran into them two weeks ago in Paris and they say someone named Grell gave Alois permission to marry Madison. We want to keep her safe from him and make sure that our Master is happy. I had almost forgotten how protective Master is towards Lady Madison. As an example. The main reason why I was here was to buy a present." She lifted up the puppy to show them. Sebastian sighed as it snarled at William.

"Grell gave permission for Alois Trancy to marry Madison."

"Correct." Sebastian looked back at Joyce.

"Yeap."

William frowned. "This means I am going to get more over time. Now leave so I can reap this man's soul and go beat up Grell for his thoughtless actions. I trust you demons to keep a close eye on Miss Madison until we apprehend Alois and his demon servants."

Sebastian nods. "Certianly. Come now Joyce."

"Give me twenty minutes alone with Mr Hot Pants and then I'll go anywhere with you Michealis." Joyce smirked at William who rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Ten minutes."

"No."

"Fine five minutes. Longer enough for a good old..?" Joyce yelped as Sebastian picked her up bridal style then ran out of the room. William sighed pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a mind grain coming up. Why did it seem like that damn demoness always wanted to do R rated stuff with him? If everyone back in the dispatch hears about this, his going to be the butt of all jokes.

"We haven't even done a sceen of Fifty Shades of Grey yet! I'll see you again my love and no one's going to stop us!" Joyce screamed out.

"I need a vacation." William muttered starting to reap the old man's soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel sat down on his plush chair in the manor playing a small blue Nintendo 3DS, Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Madison was fast asleep on the large couch inside of his study with a blanket tightly wrapped around her small body. Never in a million years he would have allowed someone to get him addicted to technology, it happened. He just ordered the special edition of Legend of Zelda-Skyward Sword on the WII and his already got the remotes and nunchucks this afternoon. He sent Sebastian out two hours after Joyce to collect it for him. Today has been pleasant with the Triplet's cleaning not causing a single noise to wake Madison up. Anita recently bought him up a cup of Earl Grey tea and a piece of cheese cake with a small side of freshly picked strawberries. He had to admit it hiring those three has been one of the best things his ever done in awhile. Madison's reaper lessions were going wonderful including they've taught her how to use hand to hand combat better. Amanda, Anita and Bridget really were excellent reapers but better maids, he smirked. It's the French reaper's loss for not seeing how lucky they were before it was gone.

"Die." Ciel muttered as he made Link backflipped from Phantom Ganon's surprise attack. He really has gotten himself addicted to video games.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Yes."

"My Lord can we talk outside of the room for a moment, please." Sebastian opened the door sticking his head in. Ciel saved the game and closed the lid not turning it off, just paused it. Walking outside of the room he looked at a puppy's face.

"Joyce I ordered you to get either a Golden Retrever or a Husky. Not a Rotwieller dog." He groaned.

"It was talking to me Master! Please Joyce. Please take me home and give me a loving family. For the love of bones take me home with you!" Joyce grinned as the puppy done a cute whine then looked at Ciel with big black innocent eyes.

"I thought you hated dogs." He bluntly replied.

"I do. This one however is different. I am so gonna courpt this little bastard big time, insteed of barking it's gonna meow. I saw it in a movie once...wait did the cat barked insteed of meowed?" Joyce tapped a finger to the bottom of her lip.

Sebastian shook his head. "You need to lay off the cat nip my little kitten."

"Odd that you say that. I was just thinking about that today. Nah I better not."

Ciel rolled his eyes at them.

"I surppose the dog will do. How much did it cost?" Offering open arms for the dog. Joyce placed the puppy in his arms.

"Free! The old dude in the pet store died or something I don't have a single clue. So we got it for free."

Ciel wanted to press on for more answers but a small groan from inside the room alerted him. Madison was awake and his got her present now. The dog was clean, de-fleaed, tick free, chipped and de-sexed.

"Did you get a collar and the other things like food and a water bowl?"

"Ah damnit!" Joyce cursed. Sebastian cracked a small grin.

"I'll go get it." She turned and walked away.

Just as Ciel was about to enter the room Sebastian stopped him.

"My lord here you might need this."

Ciel turned around and saw his butler holding onto a satin sea foam green ribbon. Sebastian frowned tying the ribbon around the dogs neck. He hates the dog already, after dealing with this annoying creature his going to follow Joyce. He hopes that she's not going to stalk William T Spears right after what she's done. He almost growled thinking of that reaper ontop of Joyce with his death scythe.

"That's tight enough Sebastian!" Ciel growled as the puppy squirmed in his arms.

"My apologise My Lord."

"Just go and make sure Joyce does her job right this time." Ciel turned around and entered the room. Madison was awake sitting up on the couch rubbing her eyes slightly, eyes still closed of course. He gently closed the door and put the animal down beside her.

"Good sleep?"

Madison smiled. "I had a strange dream."

Ciel couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face. "Oh how strange?"

"We got an invited to a Halloween party in three weeks time. Anita and Amanda were trying to make Bridget wear some sort of revealing outfit and we had to sing a song on stage. I need to stop eating sugar before sleeping." She done a small laugh.

"That does sound strange." He admit it was a silly dream to have.

Madison placed her hand down and raised an eyebrow. Since when did a leather couch feel so fluffy?

"Bark!"

She looked down to see a puppy staring up at her with it's tongue out of it's mouth wagging it's tail happily. It had big beautiful black eyes and it was too damn cute for words. Ciel sat on her other side as she looked at him with wide eyes and a look of surprise. He smirked picking up today's newspaper pretending to read it.

"I had Joyce get it for you. I did hear you mutter a few days ago that we need a family pet."

Madison done a happy squeal pulling him into a giant hug. He smirked widder feeling her soul light up like a Christmas tree. His paper was torn away from his face. Madison started kissing his cheeks causing him to blush.

"Thank you. Thank you." She squealed picking the puppy up looking at it with a giant smile. It barked happily.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much Ciel for getting me a puppy." Madison kissed him one more time.

"Anything your heart desires. I'll get it for you." Ciel crossed his legs and arms.

Madison layed her head down on his lap causing Ciel to smile.

"What should we call him?"

"That's up to you. His yours."

Madison looked at the puppy's face.

"Knight."

Ciel done a double take as she named the puppy Knight.

"Knight?"

"Yeah."

"...Alright." He sighed as the puppy looked at the pair of them with it's tongue hanging out of his mouth. Knight looked to be pleased to be named Knight insteed of a strange abnormal name.

Madison smiled as Knight fell asleep on her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX


	15. Chapter 15

"Invited to what?" Joyce asked once again with both arms crossed standing beside the other Phantomhive servants. Just five minutes ago their master had ordered all of them to come to his private study room. Ciel looked outside on the window while Madison sat on his chair re-reading the letter once again with a look of distaste. Just this morning a letter arrived in the mail for the head of the Phantomhive and for his servants, inside was a letter for them all. It was from Alois Trancy and he's requested all of them to come to his Halloween party on thirty first of October. Ciel called up all of his trusted servants for their personall opinon for that matter.

"A costume ball for Halloween. That damn Trancy has even asked for me to bring along all of you, yes including Amanda, Anita and Bridget aswell. I don't have a clue how he managed to find out that I've employeed three new maid's in the first place." He muttered looking at Knight lay in the sun with the newest edition to the Phantomhive's pets. A heavily pregnant cat named Princess. Knight saved the cat yesterday from a pack of wild rabid dogs that chased her into the Phantomhive garden, since he resuced her the cat refused to leave Knight's side. Sebastian was delighted to have a cat as a pet, adding he's taken a shine towards Knight for saving the cat.

"I say his been spying on us." Anita growled out crossing both arms also looking midly ticked off. Not liking the idea of someone roaming freely in the Phantomhive's ground spying on her sisters and her considered newest family member's.

"I agree with Miss Anita with that. I don't seem to recall feeling anyone spying or moving freely in the Phantomhive grounds, it seems almost abnormal." Sebastian frowned.

Madison scrunched up her nose looking back down at the note after looking at each servant with a worried expression. It's most likely a trap set up for them to capture her after their last attempt failed in Paris. Alois is now on her most hated list bellow Justin Beiber, nobody could out rank that girl-pants.

"We can reject it?" Madison asked looking at Ciel who sighed with his arms crossed behind his back.

"No we cant. Sometimes I despise being the head of my family and the Queen's Guard Dog, however I cannot pass up this opptunity for other wealthy buisness men who having been dying to gain me as a buisness partner. I must think of my companies before anything else, beside Madison of course." Ciel could feel everywhere roll their eyes at him. Madison just sat there unaffected with his choice of words, she's given up trying to stop him from calling her his queen, his bride and how her safety is his top concern.

"Fine." Amanda yawned.

"S..sure." Bridget looked down to the floor.

"I hate the very idea of being in the same room with that asshole that's trying to get Madison. For your sake Master I'll go along with it. Don't expect me to dolly up for it though. I am going as a Phantomhive maid." Anita smirked as Joyce pat her head with a smirk. Sebastian chuckled shaking his head also.

"I'll go as Madison then." Madison laughed slightly as Joyce done a thumbs up with a soft "Nice." under her breath.

"No we all must go in costumes." Ciel turned around placing a hand on the back of his chair where Madison sat on. He looked at each of their faces carefully before smirking.

"Madison please start writing down their names and which costume they are dressing in beside them. I need to know what we are going to dress as."

Madison picked up a small note book and a black tipped pen.

"Ok I am ready."

"Sebastian." Ciel looked at his butler.

"I'll be dressing as a rebel." He smirked. Joyce threw her head back and laughed loudly with tears streaming down her face. Hunching over still laughing but tried to gasp for some air. Everyone either smirked or chuckled while Sebastian smiled with a "I am going to kill you all" look in his eyes. Joyce pointed at Sebastian laughing some words that none of them could understand before standing up straight.

"Ha ha ha...oh damn that was good. I'll go as a naughty teacher."

Everyone's eyes slowly shifted to the smirking cat demoness with bewildment as the chose of outfit she was going to dress in. All they could do was wonder how that night was going to turn out for Sebastian, going to figh of alot of men on that night.

"Ok."

"Amanda." Ciel looked at the oldest triplet.

"A vampire."

Ciel nods looking down at the notepad impressed on how neatly written each name and costume was, Madison's hand writing was perfect.

"Anita."

"Witch."

"Suites you." Amanda smirked.

"Bitch." Anita glared at the short haired sister who tried to look innocent.

Joyce sighed.

"Bridget."

All eyes were not fixed onto the shyest girl they've ever came to know. All the long haired sister done was looking thoughtful with a finger pressed to her bottom lip.

"A..A...fairy?"

Bridget blushed as Amanda and Anita whispered a few between themselves before smirking wickedly at their sister with smug looks. Joyce over heard their conversation snorted with laughter turning around beconing Sebastian to bend down. He did so and smirked also hearing what Joyce over heard. He chuckled now knowing what the other two girl's had in store for poor Bridget on that very night. Only leaving Ciel, Madison and Bridget confused at what words were exchanged.

"Alright now Madison what are you going as?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm I am going as Princess Zelda from Ocarina of Time. However I want the dress to be purple insteed of pink." She flashed them all a giant smile some of them sweat dropped or sighed knowing what's going to happen next. Either Master Ciel goes as Link or someone else.

"I am going as a King." He announced.

"Ok thats a surprise." Amanda said.

Madison chuckled. "Why a king?"

He turns around back to the window. "A King from a distant land wanting to having the fair princess's hand in marriage, soon becomes his queen."

Madison blushed looking down back at the notepad feeling embarrassed at his choice of words. He really needs to cut back on the whole marrige thing once in awhile, it's seriouslly going to affect her health sooner or later.

"Fine choice of words my lord." Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah." Joyce muttered.

"Well that's all settled now, we are going to head back to work and then we girl's are going to discuss the outfits later on tonight. Say Joyce's room?" Amanda looked at the four girl's that nod in agreement on meeting up in the head maid's room tonight. Take measurements and other shit like that.

"Sebastian and I will arrange transportation for the party." Ciel muttered.

"Of course My Lord." Sebastian bowed with a hand pressed to his heart.

"Oi Michaelis. Why do you press a hand to your heart while we know you don't have one to start with?" Joyce asked before dashing out of the room with Sebastian hot on her heels. Madison laughed pressing a hand to her forehead. Ciel smirked shaking slightly in laughter aswell.

"Wow they really are a cute couple." Anita muttered.

"..I..agree." Bridget smiled then sweat dropped hearing the sound of distant crashes and glass breaking to millions of pieces.

"The best." Amanda laughed walking out of the room holding onto her broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello and welcome to the Trancy manor." A hired help man bowed in respect helping the ladies out of the car but got a glare from Sebastian and Ciel, for offering a hand to Joyce and Madison. Many people flashed their camera's trying to capture a glimps of newly arrivals that are attending the party. They all cheered or whistled at the new female's present at the door step. Of course that being the Phantomhive women.

Joyce wore a naughty teacher's outfit including a ruler. It was a black thigh high black bubble skirt, black stockings, black high heeled pumps, a white blouce with the buttons undone showing off her black lacey bra and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was up in a messy bun with two pens holding it up and she wore black glasses. Make up was flawless with light pink blush on her cheeks, blood red lip-stick, black eyeliner and masscara. Sebastian glared at the gwaking men and ignored the swooning women that had hearts in their eyes seeing him.

Madison did dress up as Princess Zelda. Her dress was like the real life version of the OOT one but insteed of pink it was purple. Her dress fitted and showned of her developing curvy figure and decent sized chest. Her hair was down with slight curls, glittery hair spray that made her crown sparkle in the light. Make up was light but gave of a innocent look. Ciel also glared at the males with jealousy and dislike.

Amanda ignored the press walking towards the front door with a bored expression. Her vampire's outfit was too damn tight that showed off how big her bust is without any problems. Long black dress that touched the floor with fake blood stains, ripped sleeves showing off her pale arms and blood red nails including fake blood up her arms. A low V neckline, a bat pendant necklace and chocker. Her hair looked rough with it styled with hair spray and dried fake blood. Her make up was dark smokey affect and her lips were a deep ruby red colour with a small line of fake blood down the left side of her lips. Shoes were of course black high heels.

Anita smiled waving at the press who oggled at the maid's costume. A long black tight witch's dress with a large slit showing off a good amount of her right leg, fish net stockings, black slight heeled boots and she carried a broom with fake cobwebs. Her dress had small tears in it, a ruffled look, long sleeves and her witch's hat perched up ontop of her head with fake spider webs and a spider. Her make up was smokey but total pulled it off, black lipstick painted on her lips.

Bridget on the other hand was blushing up a violent storm at the wolf whistles and name calling the males done. She wore a knee high black and green fairy dress that looked like a tutu, black stockings, flat ballet styled shoes and she had a pair of black and green glittery fairy-wings on her back. Hair styled up in two adorable high curly ponytails with fake flowers and glitter sprayed. Make up was black and green and her lips were a dark shade of green. Amanda, Anita and Joyce made her were a incredibly revealing outfit that also had a low cut V neckline and her necklace was a butterfly.

Sebastian kept to his word and went as a rebel. He wore a pair of black slightly torn jeans, black leather boots with a buckle on each side, a black T-shirt, a black open leather jacket, a chain dangling down his pant side and he also had a packet of smokes in his leather pocket and one tucked under his ear. Hair remained the same as always.

Ciel dressed up as a King of course. He wore black and royal blue noble clothing, sapphire pendant on a thick chain dangled down onto his chest, armor, a long dark blue cape and he also had a silver and sapphire sword hanging down from his shelth on his right side. Also he had one thing a King must always have, a silver and sapphire crown ontop of his head.

"I hate all of you." Anita hissed at the press before yelping as Sebastian yanked her arm.

"Now please refrain from assaulting those low humans Miss Anita. We don't want to tarnish the Phantomhive's good name now do we?" He whispered in her ear, earning a small grunt.

"I hate people taking photographs of me."

"As do I." He agreed.

They stood at the enterance of the Trancy manor where Claude was looking over the invertations himself. Just as the last group entered his golden eyes locked onto the group.

"Lord Phantomhive it's been awhile." He bowed.

Ciel glared at him with so much loathing it sickens him. "Claude." He hands the butler the invitation, he didn't even read it but opened the doors for them. Just as they were about to enter Anita turned around with a mocking smile.

"Touch Lady Madison and I'll swat you with a fly swater and then spray bug spray on you before lighting a match."

Claude raised and eyebrow as Amanda grabbed her sister's arm and jolted her inside. Secretly they shared a high five before offering a high five to Bridget, she smile high fiving them. Ciel smirked slightly a little proud that they were extremely protective of Madison and the rest of the Phantomhive servants, Madison was right. It was slowly turning into a family.

Madison grabbed onto his arm nuzzling her face into his jackets sleeve with a soft smile, he grinned in return. The giant curtians lifted almost blinding them but once it passed their eyes went wide. Heaps of people were costumes dances the night away or stood at the side of the dance floor talking or eating. The room had heaps of fake spider webs and a giant paper crafted spider looming down at the dancing people. Mirros at every single corner of the room, a live band and the sides were full of tables with everysingle types of food imaginable. Ciel had to admit, Alois didn't waste any expense with this party, it looked very expensive. Even smoke machines making the floor look invisble.

"Oh shit man this party is off the chain!" Amanda cried out.

"True." Anita nods.

"Pretty." Bridget looked bewilded.

Joyce and Sebastian didn't look impressed but weaved through the crowd looking out for any signs of danger. Ciel held onto Madison's hand tight not wanting to loss sight of her. At this rate he might aswell thrown a giant Christmas party to show up that damn Trancy, even if his not fond of that holiday too well. Besides Madison will love the idea very much. Heaps of males asked the four older Phantomhive females for a dance. Amanda and Anita accepted being swept away towards the dance floor with their male partners. Sebastian raised an eyebrow noticing the small look of rejection cross Bridget's face as some males walked away grumbling as her older sisters were already with dance partners. He did feel a little bit of pity for the youngest triplet. Joyce leaned forward whispering something in his ear.

"Go dance with Bridget. I'll keep an eye on Master and Lady Madison, please Sebastian."

His eyes went wide looking down at the cat demoness. She looked at him with a begging expression, his eyes soften.

"Of course." He bowed and walked towards Bridget. She fliddled with the hem of her tutu looking lost and also a bit sad. He had to silently admit to himself, if he wasn't in love with Joyce. He would defintly go with Bridget. She's a nice, responsible, shy and pretty thing with a large heart. Her large emerald green eyes looked up meeting his dark red eyes, he smiled.

"May I please have this dance Miss Bridget?" He bowed.

"D..dance?"

"Of course."

"...You..w..want to..da..dance..with me?" She asked looking a bit stunned. He smiled once again.

"If you allow me." He held back a smirk.

Bridget looked at the people dancing and looked at her sister's smiling faces. They were having a grand time, maybe this one time wouldn't hurt. She nods once with a small shy smile. Sebastian gently grabbed onto her hand guiding her towards the dancing people. Twirling her around at first then started dancing the waltz with her. Joyce smiled softly watching them dance, Bridget really needs to gain some sort of back bone, then again she's a sweetheart to begin with. Sebastian smiled down at Bridget who also had a big smile as they danced.

"Your a wonderful dancer Miss Bridget." He praised twirling her around again.

"T..thanks." She stuttered.

"May I ask a question?"

"Y..yes?"

Sebastian held onto her waist "Why do you stutter so much?"

Bridget looked down. "I..never...u..use..t..to. It...s..s..started...w..when...our...f...father...abused us...w..when we were...eight."

He shook his head now understanding. "He hurt you?"

"D...daily...a...and...k..killed us." She whispered.

"I am terribly sorry for asking." Sebastian frowned slightly, mental abuse had broken her mind and made her a nervous wreck. Her sister's were normal-ish but his taken a large notice at their own personalities. Amanda was the calm motherly type, Anita was the out-going smart mouthed one and Bridget was the quiet shy one. They might look alike but one alone can tell who they are by personalities. Sebastian silently admited to himself, that out of the three triplets. Bridget had to be his favourite, she does what she's told and always comes back with the best results. Amanda and Anita sometimes back chat or storm off doing something they don't want to do, they were too much sometimes.

"I..its alright. I..k..know I..c...c...can...never be...l..like th..them." She done a small half smile.

"That's not always a bad thing. Being different makes everyone special. Lady Madison is the opposite of Master Ciel but look how happy they are together." He nudged his head to the right. Bridget followed his instrustions and done a small smile. Ciel and Madison were on the dance floor was well dancing but they were smiling enjoying their time together. Lord Ciel done a sloppy spin holding onto both of Madison's hands, she simply laughed with glee. It wasn't hard to notice a happy smile on their master's face.

"I...I see."

Sebastian smiled back down at Bridget. "Opposites attract."

'Opposites attract?'

She smiled. "T..thank you...Mr..S..Sebastian." She let go of him and done a small bow of gratuite. He smiled placing a hand ontop of her head.

"I am not only just a butler. I am also one hell of a listener and advice giver. Don't fret if you need someone to talk to Miss Bridget." He smiled.

Bridget nods "Thanks."

He nods and left going to look for Joyce who was standing beside a punch bowl tipping some sort of powder into it. Sebastian took the small vile out of her hand and sniffed it before talking. Joyce looked nervous but spoke something back looking offended at what he said, before walking off with both arms crossed with a wicked smirk. Bridget smiled waving at Joyce who stopped looking back, done a small jump before madly waving back with both arms in the air. A tiny giggle escaped her mouth as Joyce tried to hide from Sebastian, the butler had a smirk of course as she done a small hiss and threw the ruler at him. He caught it of course.

'They are so cute together. So does Master Ciel and Lady Madison.'

"I don't wanna dance with you Michealis! I want to get drunk and flirt with some hot men, then mabye do down on Briget!" Joyce shouted. Bridget's giggles turned into a gasp of horror as Joyce winked and her blowing a kiss running into the curtians before disappering behind it. Sebastian followed shaking his head slightly with a slight traces of a grin, he thought that was funny! Bridget was straight, she loves guys!

"Ha Bridget." Anita twirled past her with a new dance partner.

"Kissy kissy." Amanda done the same thing puckering her lips making kissing noises.

Bridget's face turned beet red. She quickly walked away from the dancing people towards the small table with all sorts of food arranged, she picked up a small cherry eating it. Soon afterwards she had a paperplate and put on a piece of caramel and vanilla cake, sitting down on a bench eating it quietly watching the people dance. They look so elegant and breath taking dancing together like soul mates, even some children were dancing like ring around the rosie and random style. She smiled as a small boy stood at the side lines sucking his thumb holding onto a small brown teddy bear. He's parent's were no doubt dancing together. The small boy's large hazel eyes looked towards her, he shyly walked towards Bridget. He was dressed as a Buzz Lightyear.

"Hello pretty lady." He done a wide toothy smile at Bridget, she almost laughed at his missing front teeth, too damn cute for words.

"He...Hello."

"I am Scott. I am dressed like Buzz tonight!" He jabbed his tumb to his space-rangers badge pinned to his costume.

"A...a..hero."

"Yes!"

"I...I am Bridget." She almost slapped a hand to her mouth realising something, she only stuttered once!

"Your very pretty Miss Bridget." He looked down at his feet shyly, she smiled. His mother and father stopped dancing for a second but once they watched Bridget made their son sit down beside her and got a new piece of cake. They smiled and continued to dance together, their baby's in safe hands.

"Miss Bridget?" Scott finished his cake looking back at the pretty fairy-lady, his cheeks burned red and her green eyes looked into his brown ones. Anyone in the room could tell the boy has a crush on her now.

"Y..yes?"

"Do you want to dance with me, please?" He done the puppy dog eyes on her.

"Of course." She didn't realise she didn't stutter at all. Scott jumped down from his seat and offered a hand. Bridget accepted giggling slightly as he escorted her to the dance floor. Madison, Amanda, Anita and Joyce who's dancing with Sebastian squealed. Ciel and Sebastian had small grins as the small boy held onto Bridget's hand with a beaming smile.

"So cute!" Madison squealed as Bridget lifted the boy up into her arms and started twirling around. Scott held onto one of her hands while the other wrapped around her neck, he looked serious as they all done the waltz.

"OMC."

Sebastian looked down at Joyce who done a kissy face to a blushing Scott.

"OMC?"

"Oh my cookies! His so cute." Joyce grinned.

Amanda and Anita smiled noticing how happy their sister looked dancing with the small eight year old boy. It's been awhile since they've seen Bridget look so happy and alive.

"Mummy, Daddy look. I am dancing with Pretty Fairy-Lady!" Scott cried out as his parent's dances beside them. Scott's mum and dad chuckled as their son had both arms wrapped around Bridget's neck, with a large grin. His parent's stopped dancing but remained on the floor. His mother smiled.

"Can Mummy have a dance with her little Space-ranger?"

Scott put a closed fist under his chin. "I dunno Mummy. I can't leave pretty fairy's side or my super powers will go out of con-tr-ol. Or the evil Zerg will kidnap pretty fairy and hurt her!"

Bridget giggled.

"Don't you have a lazor that would stop him from getting pretty fairy-lady son?" His father held down a laugh.

"That means I can dance with mummy and stop Zerg from getting pretty fairy lady!" He smiled kissing Bridget's cheek before leaping into his mother's arms. Both of his parent's laughed while Bridget smiled at him.

"Thank you for watching over our son. That damn nanny of ours is getting fired tonight for leaving our son's side. Thank you miss." His father nod his head in thanks before walking into the centre of the floor with his family. Bridget stood there smile moving her hips side to side making the tutu flutter slightly. Is that what father's are really like with their children? Or was it only with boys? Her father never once was sober enough to dance with his daughters or step wife. It felt strange watching a man dance with his family in public without a single drink or foul word leaving his mouth. Scott's family looked so happy together, she couldn't help but smile as Scott waved at her.

Before Bridget could sit back down onto her chair a hand was in front of her vision. Looking up to meet the owner of that hand only to look into a pair of ruby red eyes, they weren't Sebastian's. The man standing before her had plum purple hair with his front bang swept to his left side, deep ruby red eyes, ivory skin tone and he wore a butler's uniform. Insteed of black he wore dark brown pants, a silver chain in his pants pocket, a white button up shirt, a brown vest, two black bands on his upper arms, a brown bow tie and his shoes were dark brown. Bridget resisted narrowing her eyes at him, he reeked of a demon. He is a demon.

"W..what?"

He smiled offering his hand to her once again, why doesn't he talk?

"I..I..don't..u..understand." Bridget stuttered.

He lifted his hand up and used his other hand like his holding onto someones waiste before twirling around the spot slightly.

"Y...you...want...t..to..d..dance?" Bridget asked.

He nods and pointed directly towards her.

"W...with...me?"

He nods again with a small smile offering his hand once again, Bridget just stared at it before back at him. Why would a demon want to dance with a reaper like herself in the first place? He moved his hand closer to hers. Bridget held back a small groan accepting his hand. His finger's slowly entwined with her own gently before helping her up. The nameless butler escorted her back towards the dance floor again but he slowly did so never making his eyes leave her own. He twirled her around and slowly begin dancing to a slowly song. Bridget was still weary of him but never once spoke to him as they dance. Her eyes flashes slightly noticing Amanda and Anita dancing with two other men, he was a triplet? Amanda danced with a purpled haired butler with his two bangs and a frindge while Anita danced with a twin with his bang swept to the right side.

She looked back to him with a small frown. He's eyes never left her face but he had a small smile, enjoying their dace together. As the song stopped another man tried to cut in but was denined dancing with her as the butler continued dance with her. This went on for another thirty minutes until Claude spoke from the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentleman. May I introduce Lord Alois Trancy."

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman!" A boy with pale blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes ran from his butler's side to the railing with a large smile.

Ciel brought Madison closer to his side. Alois beamed down at the people before his eyes turned cold.

"Now that everyone has had a grand time. I believe it's time for everyone to leave beside Lord Phantomhive and his servants."

People either gasped or grunted but left soon. After ten minutes the whole area was empty besides Ciel, Madison, Sebastian, Joyce, Amanda, Anita and Bridget. Alois smiled walking down the stairs, eyes never leaving the group until he was at the bottom where Hannah stood. Ciel's eyes narrowed dangerouslly.

"Alois Trancy."

"Hello Ciel! I see that Madison is ravishing as usual, how are you my dear?" He licked his lips showing off his contract sign. It was mixed between Claude's and Hannah's.

"Why did you make everyone leave?" Madison asked.

"My dear they had to leave. We don't need the whole world to know what we all are do we? No but clearly I was confussed at first Ciel." He admitted.

"About what?" Ciel growled.

"Why do you have three triplet reaper's as maids?" He asked pressing a hand on Hannah's cheek gently, she flinched slightly.

"None of your buisness on who I hire." He growled again.

Alois shook his head. "It doesn't matter. By the end of tonight it won't make a difference. Tonight we let our servants do the dancing and the winner get's Madison." He twirled around clapping his hands together with a closed eye smile. Bridget felt the butler's arm around her waist tighten slightly, she was even more confussed when something flashed in his eyes before disappearing.

Joyce narrowed her eyes. "I have a score to settle with you Hannah."

Hannah looked away. "It wasn't my fault." She sounds sad? Why was she sad?

"Bullshit! You let my older brother die fighting off a group of angels. Why did you leave him knowing that he didn't have a chance winning in the first place? Hannah tell me why you let Galen die?" Joyce screamed out eyes turning hot pink.

Hannah looked away. "I can't tell you."

"Then you will die!" Joyce charged towards the other maid.

Sebastian ran towards Claude also.

Ciel handed Madison over towards Amanda and Anita who summoned their death scythes. He then drew out his sword as Alois done the same thing.

Bridget looked back up to the butler with his bang at the left side, all he done was mouth one word to her.

'Sorry.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note**

**Nearly One thirty in the morning and I am too damn tired to continue writing, so here's the first cliff hanger. **

**I am sorry for any bad spelling or grammar, before I post this I will re-read it for my wonderful viewers sake. **

**Kurohanaki. I do love Pokemon but I've never played Kingdom Hearts, want to but I don't have that game or game console. My cousin sold her's ages ago and I was so sad. Also how did that concert go? **

**Sorry everyone but maybe tomorrow on on Wendsday I'll post another chapter. Until then here's chapter fifteen. **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**


	16. Chapter 16

Madison watched with horror as the battle continues from her hiding spot behind the pillar. Ciel had locked in to a hideous sword to sword duel with Alois Trancy for a good ten minutes. The sound of metal hiting metal always made the death reaper flinch slightly as their battle had turned ugly in a matter of seconds. Already both of them were covered in shallow cuts on their bodies, ruining their clothes aswell. Sebastian ran around the room throwing hidden knives and forks towards Claude who returned it. Both of them were determinded to finish each other off before assiting their masters. Hannah dodged attacks send from a feral cat demoness named Joyce, she was slowly but surely transforming into her original form of a demon.

'Oh crap I need to help them somehow. How can I be so helpess in a this situation? I need my death scythe or some sort of weapon to help Ciel and the others! My...My family is in danger!' Madison done a small whimper as Bridget got stabbed in the arm by one of the Trancy butlers. The triplet on triplet battle also made her stomach do a painful twist. Amanda and Anita were injured but their little sister was taking most of the damage, their blood dripped onto the clean polished white floor. They were growing tired fast but they refused to back down or show weakness in front of their master. Ciel grunted slightly as Alois aimed a stab towards his left torso and nailed in there, a large deep gash appeared.

'Ciel!' Madison felt tears sting her eyes.

"I got you!" Alois laughed with joy.

"It's not over yet Trancy!" Ciel shouted blocking the blonde's attacks even more.

Joyce hissed darkly tackling the other demoness onto the ground rolling onto her stomach and started clawing at Hannah's face, drawing blood. Hannah didn't bother to shield her face but grabbed a handful of Joyce's hair giving a mighty pull at it. Joyce's painfulled whimpers and cries made Sebastian done a quick kick to Claude's side before running towards his love. Claude doubled over holding onto his stomach while watching with fury as Sebastian yanked Joyce off of Hannah. The raven demon jumped backwards still holding onto Joyce until they were behind the same pillar as Madison. Joyce's dark hot pink eyes locked onto another pair.

"Joyce go and take Lady Madison somewhere safe and make sure that you two are hidden. I am going to deal with the others giving you a chance to make an escape." Sebastian whispered.

"What? No!" Joyce cried out.

"Listen don't aruge with me now. Please just make sure you two are safe." Sebastian whispered back in a soothing voice with a slight begging tone. Dark hot pink eyes turned back into deep dark chocolate brown orbs.

"Sebastian?" Joyce whispered.

"I will make sure our master is safe and also help the triplet's out. Until then make a break for it and stay hidden." Sebastian whispered. Joyce bit her lower lip while looking towards Madison. Madison had both hands pressed to her chest while looking towards them with a fearful expression, tears rimmed her eyes also. A small pang of guilt and sadness washed over the demoness watching a single tear fell down from her lady's eyes. Madison was hurting inside and was clearly upset to watch Master Ciel battle against Alois Trancy. It seems the small reaper had finally become aware of her feelings for Ciel. She is in love with their master and wanted to be at his side. Joyce felt a small flame of pride. Pride that master Ciel had finally found his soul mate and true love. Joyce looked back towards Sebastian who had a hand pressed against her cheek in affection. His eyes were begging but also held that emotion she knows to well. She saw love in his eyes, love for her.

"Promise me something Sebastian."

"Anything." He whispered back. Joyce slowly pressed a hand to his cheek startling him greatly.

"Promise me that you, master and the triplets come back to us safely and alive. Promise me Sebastian."

He done that small smile of his. "I promise."

Joyce smiled before planting a small kiss on his lips. Sebastian's eyes grew wide for a second before closing them, returning the kiss aswell. Madison watched them with a smile and done a small tilt of her head, it was cute. They pulled back and done one more small kiss.

"Go." Sebastian ordered. Joyce nods and quickly ran towards the surprise reaper girl. Pulling Madison up in a bridal style fashion before waiting for the signall. Sebastian threw knives and forks towards the Trancy butler's and Hannah to make some room.

"Now!"

Joyce ran carrying a slightly scared Madison in her arms. Alois jumped backwards ready to deliever another blow to Ciel until he heard a small sqeaking noise. Looking down from the upper levels his eyes narrowed. That damn demoness has Madison and was making a run for it.

"No! Claude stop them!" He shouted. Ciel looked down as well watching as Madison held onto Joyce as they ran for the slightly open door.

"Sebastian protect them!"

Sebastian done by shoving Claude aside painfully and both male demon's growled at each other with eyes flashing. Hannah laid on her stomach watching the two female's escape from the Trancy manor. Her pale blue eyes watched Joyce run and almost gasp in shock. Running beside Joyce was the spirit of the male demon she loves. Galen's wild untamed brown hair tied up in that long ponytail, dark chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and that killer smile. Hannah felt hot salty tears roll down her face watching the spirit guide his living baby sister to freedom. It wasn't her fault he died. The angel's wanted to gain the demon sword inside of her and she was weaken by child bearing. In the end her beloved died trying to protect his family and she also lost their children. Hannah pressed her forehead against the tiled floor crying silent tears.

'Galen.'

BANG, SMASH!

Joyce banged the double doors open and leaped out of the large glass window. Escaping the battle with Madison.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Joyce walked along the cold pathway still holding onto a shivering Madison. It's been a good two hours since they escaped the Trancy manor leaving their loved ones behind. Two hours since she made Sebastian keep that promise between them. Stay alive and come back to them alive at least, hopefully they are all alive. Madison had long ago fell victim of being emotionally drained from all that worrying and inner battles between herself. Still the young girl was fast asleep in the demoness's arms snuggling closer to get some body warmth. They pair of them were tired. However being the prideful thing she is. Joyce refused to stop until they reached a certian place, a place where they will find santuary. Joyce Holly was heading directly towards Ana Knight's old childhood home. The same house and home that changed her. Where the once cold hearted bitter cat demoness turned into a sarcastic, bubbly and energetic person. Joyce knew the house offers protection for them both. It's a secret place where no one could ever find it without her guidance or help.

'Almost there.' Joyce groaned.

Madison will also be safe there. Until tomorrow morning when Joyce will ring up the Phantomhive manor. Hopefully someone would answer the phone by then. If not then the worst had came to the five of them. That would be heart shattering for the pair of them. Just as Lady Madison came to terms with her feelings for Master Ciel, that would be the most painful thing of all. Witnessing those tears over the loss for him will be the most agonising thing to see. It would destory Madison.

Madison groaned a little bit before whispering softly. "Ciel."

"Ah young love."

Joyce turned around with a glare. There before her stood the last person she wanted to see right now. The infamous Grell Sutcliff with both arms crossed looking down sadly and slight shame.

"You pomous bastard!"

He put his hands up. "I know. I am a terrible parent for doing that. Believe me Honey that is the most terrible thing I've ever done. Please let me help." He begged. Joyce sighed looking down.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes, makes us human right?"

"I am a death reaper and your a demon." He pointed out.

"I am a demon with a soul!" She shouted loudly. Grell nods.

"I know and you are the first one in demon history to obtain a soul. I find it admirable to be honest. However let's just go to the Moonstone family house before continuing this discussion further. Please let me help my little girl." Grell looked down at the shivering girl with worry. Joyce knew there was no other choice but to accept his help. They walked down the pathway together silently for a least another two hours before reaching the house. It was run down looking but still liveable with some minor touch ups. The dead grass could need some watering and a serious cut, logs moved and the front door could need a touch of paint. Grell opened the door and watched the tired demoness carry Madison to the second level of the house. Cob webs and dust shot out from the opened bedroom. It looked clean with white sheets covering the objects and furniture. Grell threw off the white sheet on the bed. Joyce sighed gently placing Madison under the covers and sat down on the side of the large king sized bed. It still looked the same. Pale lavender covered walls that looked faded and the carpet could use a good vacume. Grell sat down on a wooden chair beside the vanity.

Joyce panted softly.

"Tea?" Grell asked.

"No thanks. I am still a demon remember?" Joyce chuckled softly.

"Oh. Umm then...?"

"Look I know that it wasn't your fault. You were desperate to make sure Madison was safe and wanted her back correct?"

He nods licking his lips slightly. "I am a terrible person."

"Look man. Madison has always been safe inside the Phantomhive manor. Believe it or not Master Ciel has never hurt or raised his voice to her once. Madison has shown us something important. Even the damned can witness the light of kindness and love. Everyone loves her and wants nothing more then to see her happy. Master Ciel is in love with her." Joyce looked up to a stunned Grell.

"He loves her?"

"And she loves him back. Master Ciel might have expressed it wrongly but kidnapping her but he forgot how to express it. Since they have been spending time together things changed for them. Master Ciel is actually happy and is like a new person. Madison changed him for good. If you could see him right now, you wouldn't be able to notice him. I am surprised to see colour on his cheeks, a small smile insteed of a smirk and he seems more lively then ever. Master Ciel changed in a good way." Joyce stood up and grabbed a speachless Grell's hands. The reaper looked into warm chocolate brown eyes. He saw nothing but truth to back up those words. His little princess changed a cold hearted brat demon.

"Mister Grell. Right now Master Ciel is fighting Alois Trancy. He is trying to protect her from that asshole. Madison wants to be at Ciel's side and not Alois's side. Madison wants to be Mrs Madison Phantomhive, wife to Ciel Phantomhive. I had to escape the Trancy manor to make sure no harm comes to her. For all we know Master Ciel would be dead."

Grell done a long inhale of air before sighing loudly. Still holding hands with the demoness. That brat is trying to protect Madison. Ciel Phantomhive is defending his daughter with his own life on the line. The same boy that watched him kill Madam Red all so long ago. Grell felt pretty bad for making that deal with Alois Trancy right now. Along Madison was happy to be beside Ciel and had changed him.

"My dear what can we do?"

Joyce smiled. "Help us defeat Alois Trancy and let Master Ciel be with Madison."

Grell looked down to his shoes. It's his rightful duty to make sure his stupid actions has been fixed.

"How can we do that?"

Joyce grinned. "I know of a person who can help us. However we need the others to help out."

"Who?"

Joyce pressed a hand onto his cheek. "You were close to this woman a long time ago but didn't reap her soul correctly."

Grell's eyes went wide. "Madam Red?"

Joyce nods. "She is now a immortal being. She's known for a strange type of power that will aid us on killing Alois Trancy. Will you help us to find her?"

Grell done a small smile, his first female lover and best friend. Oh how stupid he was back then for killing her. Angelina Durless is still alive.

"I will help. What is it that you need demoness?" Grell had a fire in his eyes. Time to fix his mistakes from the past and make sure no harm nor evil hurts Madison.

"Go back into the reaper dimention and try to search for her. If I am not here with Madison don't freak out. It means that Master Ciel and the others are alive and we have returned to the Phantomhive manor. The doors will always be open for those who wants to protect Madison. Mister Grell can you do that for me?" Joyce asked softly. Grell nods.

"Of course my dear. I will help in any way possible."

Joyce smiled again.

"You must be the best mother I know of. You are alright in my books Mr Grell Sutcliff. But please don't let other reaper's now of our plans just of yet. They will come here and kill me to get Madison back. My strenght isn't back to one hundred percent just of yet. I place my trust in you."

Grell stood up and hugged Joyce. She has to be the nicest demon his ever know. If Madison trusts her then he does aswell.

"I promise."

With that he disappeared back into the reaper dimention to help search and locate his beloved Madam Red. Joyce sighed softly smiling up towards the room of the house.

"Thank you."

Joyce slowly walked back towards the bed where Madison laid asleep. Crawling beside her and fell into a deep sleep, now she can rest easy. Grell has proven to her that not alll reaper's were out to destory a demon. Maybe in the future they could be friends. There might be a chance for demons and reaper's to live together in harmony rather than a bloody war and hatred towards each other. Tomorrow morning Joyce will have enought strenght to clean up the house, cook breakfast and call up the Phantomhive manor. She hopes they all were alive and she could see their faces again. If Sebastian plays his cards right, she might finally accept his date offer. Until morning she will sleep beside Madison and will dream of nothing but returning back to the Phantomhive manor. Back to their family and be happy again. Happy to be back in the arms of loved ones and family. Joyce hopes they are alright and know that they will return home soon.

It's a promise.

"Ugh my life is so screwed up." Madison sleep talked curling closer to Joyce's body.

"You mean our lifes are screwed up Lady Phantomhive." Joyce mumbled in her sleep also. Why in the hell is she dreaming about small baby demons with her hair and Sebastian's eyes?

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note**

**I am too damn tired to continue writing but here's another chapter. I am so glad that this story is going so well and you all are enjoying it. Makes me day's brighter and my soul lighten up. I also have always wanted to add Madam Red into this story so what the hell. Also for everyone who is asking, is Madam Red going to be paired up with Grell? HELL YES! I love that couple so much. **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and for bad grammar. Freaking long as day at work and I am ready to pass out. **

**I don't own black butler yatta yatta yatta. Yeah I am sure everyone gets it now. Well have a good one guys! **


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel Phantomhive growled unhappily at the retreating butler's back while trying to restrain himself from lashing out in fustration. Last night's actions not only made him feel annoyed that Alois did manage to give him minor injuries, but it seperated Madison from his side. All three reaper maid's were in their shared bedroom sleeping and trying to recover some heavy damage. Sebastian was fine of course but also a bit annoyed himself, Joyce hasn't called them or alerted them in over twelve hours. Looking down at the table top where his paper work and laptop were sitting, a small frown apperared. He couldn't seem to focus on them, his mind was somewhere else. What if some reapers attacted the girls and dragged Madison back? Did Alois track them down? Were they even safe? All of those questions flied through his mind at full speed, like a train. Not only did it leave worry, it leaved him concern about their well-being. Joyce would be terribly hurt from her fight with Hannah and also having to escape the manor with a shaken up possibly frighten Madison. Ciel wanted them back, back to him and back to their home safely without leaving him worrying about them. So far not even a phone call was left.

'Alois Trancy, I will kill you for what you have done to my family. No one hurts my family without facing me.' He twisted his hands into fists while glaring down at the floor. That blonde bastard has finally reached the top of his most wanted list. Not only did that hideous bastard manage to seperate Madison from him. He also hurt his family. Ciel has finally agreed that everyone under his roof was his family. It might not be with both of his parents and his old life. His new one was different, it a good way. Sebastian was like an annoying father figure that does his part. Joyce acted as a crazed up mother but still protective. Amanda, Anita and Bridget were sort of like sisters to him, different personalities and they still fought to protect him. Madison was his first true love. She made him feel different and even weak in the knees. Oh how much he loves to see her smile and how much he loves to listen to her laughter. Madison was the oppostite of Elizabeth and he never felt anything rather than cousin love towards her. Even though Ciel hates Hannah, he still felt greatful for her turning him into a demon. If not then he would have never met Ana Knight and would never have seen Madison again.

Immeditly he relaxed.

'Ana Knight.'

A picture of a very sick woman flashed into his mind. Long dark brown hair with red tints, red eyes and very pale. As she laids on the hospital bed holding onto a large bump on her stomach looking scared and also sad. During her pregnacy with Madison there was a chance, a chance that Madison could die. The baby was extremely small and was a premie baby. Too small to even hold onto life or even had trouble breathing. Madison was going to die. Ciel in hell felt something tug on his stomach, someone had summonded him. Appering in the room where the sad mother was he offered her a wish or a contract. He wanted the woman to give her soul to him, it was pure. Ana refused but in the end offered him another deal. Allow Madison to live and she will give her daughter to him. He remembered feeling shocked at that but accepted it. From that moment on he watched the pregnant woman from afra and even watched the woman go through child birth. It sounded painful but in the end Ana cried with tears of utter happiness as Madison's small pathetic whimpers and cries echoed the entire room. Ciel watched a small pink baby sleep in a cot in the baby room. Thinking how could something so small and fragil could be his bride? Someone could easily snap the creature in half but still remained so fragil and helpless. As he watched the baby a pair of red eyes fluttered open and stared directly towards him. Even in demon form she didn't utter a single cry, just smiled and talk baby gibberish. Ciel felt his heart lighten up as she reached for him, wanting to be picked up. He still remembered holding onto the infant till this day. Just smiling at him with joy and snugged into his chest, falling asleep in his arms. As she grew up he continued to watch her through out her entire childhood into her teenage years.

'Madison.'

Her first day of kindergarden was amausing. She wore a pretty pale blue dress, brown sandals and even had her hair up in to high pig tails. Clenching onto a brown teddy bear while looking at the other children from the gates, unsure of what that place was. Ciel hid in the trees watching the small girl paint with other children, play in the sand pit and wouldn't go near the jungle gym. Even would chuckle as she threw sand in a boy's face for trying to take her red fire truck from her.

First day of year one was the same thing. Watched as she frown wearing a school dress uniform while the teacher sung ABC and 123. Even at such a young age she knew them off by heart. Only time she actually enjoyed was reading alone.

All through her primary school years up to high school he watched. Madison's first day of High School was laughable. Refusing to leave the car and would have to be forced out by Vince Knight himself. Wearing a black skirt, white blouce, blue tie, black jacket, white socks and black shoes. Madison use to have a red ribbon tied in her hair back then. Kylie ended up ripping it out of her hair and threw it into the trash, hating seeing the girl wear that damn thing. It belonged to Ana Knight after all.

Ciel opened up his desk draw and pulled a long thin red silk string out. The colour was slightly faded from age but was still in good condition. After all these years he still kept it. Smelling of vanilla and Eary Grey tea, Madison's scent. The blue haired demon gently stroked it with a single finger, the fabric still remainded soft. Ana and Madison both wore this in their lifes, it was presious to both of them. The ribbon was used to be part of a present Vince had given his wife. It was wrapped around a small black velvet box which kept a wedding ring in. Until it was the rightful time, Ciel wanted to do the same thing with the ribbon. He believed it was the Red String of Fate itself. When the time comes it will bound them together forever as Husband and Wife. Ciel and Madison Phantomhive.

A small image apperared in his mind. Of one boy and two twin girls. They had strong resemblances to him and Madison. The boy had his hair and Madison's eyes. Both girl's had Madison's hair and his own eyes. A small smile crossed his face as they ran around the manor crying out for "Mummy and Daddy." This has to be the third time since his pictured his own family. A older boy and two twin girls. He oddly gave them names.

Vincent, Rachel and Anglina Phantomhive. Children of Ciel Vincent Phantomhive and Madison Ana Phantomhive. Their presious babies and family. Ciel's most treasured people in the entire world.

Knock Knock Knock

"Enter Sebastian."

The butler came into the room with a small bow of respect. Waving a hand to dismiss the bow, Ciel looked up.

"What is it?"

"M'Lord. Amanda, Anita and Bridget will be fit to proceed their usual duties as of tomorrow. Their injuries are closing up and they still remain asleep until then. I've personally cleaned and wrapped up their wounds and gave them pain killers."

Ciel sighed. "That's good news. I cannot believe that Trancy has managed to bring his triplet butler's back from hell. I thought you said they were disposed off years ago?"

Sebastian frowned. "I bound them and then Grell finished them with his death scythe. It has to be pretty powerful magic to allow them access here again. They made a bloody mess of the girls. However they confind in me and stated they gave them equal amount of damange. They are demons however and they will heal quickly and will be back to full power. Reaper's heal slow but it does leave them in bed for awhile."

Ciel laced his fingers together, this information was useful and would help him understand them a bit more.

"Is that so. Well they will remain in bed until they are fit enough to continue their usual duties. Let them be asleep until it's dinner time and give them something to eat."

Sebastian nod. "They all have broken jaws but its mending slowly. I've been giving them soup."

Ciel had to admit they were tough. Broke jaws were painful.

"What other injuries did they suffer with? I want to make sure that next time we cross Trancy and his servants they get the same treatment. I want them to suffer the same way that their are right now." Ciel hissed while narrowing his eye. Sebastian hid a smirk.

"Broken Jaws, Dislocated shoulders, shattered right legs and almost shattered their spines." Sebastian answered, no wonder their are so tired and in pain. Ciel felt rage bubble up inside of him. Fatal wounds that would make them vegetables for their entire lifes if they were human.

"Is that so. Well then we should return the favour the next time we see them again."

"Of course."

Ciel groaned holding onto his head. "Bring me tea."

Sebastian bowed placing a hand onto his chest. "Right away."

"Go."

Sebastian left the room without saying a single word.

Ciel pressed his forehead onto the cold wooden desk wanting to break something. All three triplet's were in so much pain, all because of him. Because of his selfishness they were suffering and are in breaking point. However they still remain loyal to him and that's something money cannot buy in this life. Amanda, Anita and Bridget were three of the best servants his ever came across in his entire life time. All because of him they were stuck in bed. Sebastian should make them a feast when they are recovered and in better health. Maybe he should give them two days off aswell. Maybe give them money to buy things that they would use and enjoy. Amanda would handel the money and they could go on a shopping spree on his expense. Girls would buy clothes, make up, jewllery and other things. A girl's day out would be a suitable way for him to apologise silently without uttering a single word. They were strong and that's something he apperciates and values the most. They stood their ground and fought well.

'Ugh this is a terrible day.'

It's cold, raining and it's terribly windy outside. A storm was slowly making it's way to London and would make a mess along the way. The weather forcast storms for at least four days and even hale. Madison and Joyce better be safe and returning home soon. Or they could at least ring the manor and get a ride from Sebastian back home, at least they were safe. Ciel stood up and walked around his chair looking through the window. Glaring at the blackening sky and thunder cracking the sky. In at least two hours it will hit and won't stop for four whole days. Sebastian's got the candels, tourches and everything needed just in case of a black out. A Phantomhive butler always comes prepared for anything. Including something against mother nature.

Sebastian has acted strange since of last night. Wouldn't stop staring out of the windows, opening the front foor five to six times and hour and would hover over the telephone. Could he also be worried about the two missing girls? Joyce certianlly has an affect on the raven demon. Cat obbessed moron.

"Bark!"

Ciel looked down at his feet with an eyebrow raised. Knight stood beside him loyally growling at the sky and wagged his tail. Almost like the puppy was trying to get rid of the storm and try to protect his master. Now the rotwhieler puppy wore a dark blue spiky collar and has been cleaned even more thanks to Sebastian. Knight was extremely protective over everyone in the entire house hold. Even the mail man was scared shitless to give the mail over to Sebastian.

"Stand down."

Knight did what he was told and sat down staring at the black clouds with such loathing and hatred.

"Good."

The master and dog both stood there for five more minutes staring at the sky. Ciel reached down and pat the dog twice on the head, a sign of affection. Knight wagged his tail happily accepting the given attention.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Yes come in."

Sebastian entered with a trolley.

"Your tea m'lord and a small puddy as a treat."

"Excellent. I am in need of something sweet." Ciel sat down on his chair watching the butler pour the tea into a small white and blue china cup and hand him a bowl of puddy. Ciel sniffed the tea feeling relaxed.

"I know this smell. Is this black tea with lemon?"

Sebastian done a half smile. "Your nose never stops to amaze me after all these years."

Ciel done a small grin. "I know my tea."

"Of course you do."

RING RING RING RING!

Ciel and Sebastian both looked at the black telephone perched ontop of the table. It's ringing.

Ciel picked it up and pressed it to his ear.

"Ciel Phantomhive speaking."

**"Ah so you made it M'lord. That's great news to hear!"**

"Joyce?"

Sebastian's eyes widden.

**"Yeah that's me." **

Ciel smirked. They were fine. "Where are you? Is Madison alright?"

**"We are at the Moonstone household and Madison is drinking tea while laying on the couch reading. Have no fear M'lord. She's in perfect conditon and is healthy." **

"Thats good to hear. Do you wish to be picked up and brought back here?" Ciel asked.

**"Yes please. Oh what's that? Ok. M'lord it seems that Lady Madison wishes to speak to you."**

Ciel hid a smile. "Ok."

The other end was passed to another person and the next voice made his heart flutter in joy.

**"Ciel?"**

"Madison are you alright?"

**"Yes I am alright. Joyce brought me to my mother's old house safely and has kept an eye open for danger. Oh are you alright?"** Her voice sounded worried. She was worried for him and the others.

"I am alright and missing you."

Ciel glared at Sebastian who bit his lips together to stop a chuckle.

**"I miss you too. It's boring here and Joyce seems to be less cheerful here. I think it's bad memories or the cat nip stash she has is gone. All she seems to do is glare at the window or...Joyce don't burp in my other ear! It's gross." **

Ciel leaded back against his chair cracking a grin hearing Joyce's laughter and Madison's lecturing about manners.

"It does seem Joyce is getting to be a handful. Do you want Sebastian and I to pick you two up before the storm hits?"

**"Please!"**

Ciel couldn't help but smile. "As you wish my dear. We know where the Moonstone house is."

**"See you later Ciel." **

"See you late too Madison. Bye."

**"Bye...Joyce why are you watching Channing Tatum again? It's Magic Mike! I am gonna watch it too! Pause it! I want to watch him dance shirtless too. Hey I am not a pervert, his a hottie." **With that she hung up the phone. Ciel puffed his cheeks out in irritation as she said that over the telephone. Ciel placed the phone down after ending the call too. Sebastian smirked but it held a bit of jealousy. He heard the conversation too.

"Sebastian get the car."

"What about the maids?"

Ciel frose. With them gone and them left here alone. There is a chance they won't be able to fight off anyone who invited themselves over his house hold.

"Bark!"

"Meow~"

Sebastian and Ciel both looked down at the floor. Knight and Princess were there staring at them with determination glowing in their eyes.

"Oh my. A Guard dog and a Guard cat on duty." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel sighed. "I'll stay here."

"Are you certian?"

"Yes. Just bring them home safely. That's an order Sebastian."

The butler got on one knee and placed a hand to his heart. "Yes M'lord."

With that the butler left the room and went down to the car. Ciel sighecd and leaded against the chair. They are finally coming home.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Authors note**_

_I am so sorry for making you all wait. I've have had friend trouble yet again and getting sick of their sturbborness. I am just getting so tired of them and how they are acting lately. We are basically the same age and they still act like bloody immature children. So now just to release some stress I am going to write more and hopefully relax after this. Writing this chapter has made me feel relaxed and calm. Until that dumb bitch tries something again and makes me feel angry yet again. _

_Well here's 17 and for chapter 18 I have an idea. _

_**1. Princess finally has her kittens and there are going to be nine kittens. (You can all pick a name. First nine people who post their names up will be in the story.) **_

_**2. Grell comes around and tells them about Madam Red's where-abouts.**_

_**3. Joyce and Sebastian go on a date together. **_

_**4. Truth or dare. **_

_**5. Ciel sings a song to Madison. Or they sing together while dancing or laying together in bed after a black out. **_

_Just five of them. I'll add them up on Monday afternoon or Tuesday hopefully. _

_I don't own black butler or anything about it. I own my story and Oc's. _

_No flames or hate mail please. I don't want to fight or have my feelings hurt. I am an emotional wreck right now. _

_Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. _

_Lil Blue Rose. _

_P.s. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Honestly thank you for enjoying my story and reading it. _


End file.
